A Changed Man
by Saturn26
Summary: Padme is dying and she turns to ObiWan for help, what takes place between episodes 3 and 4, warning: AU
1. Chapter 1

Genre: angst/romance rated: PG (for now)  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Lucas Title: dont have one yet

plot summary: Padme is dying and she turns to Obi-Wan for help

At a time when parents should be ecstatic about the birth of a child, for Padme Amidala it was a very stressful situation, more streesful than for most mothers-to-be. For one thing, her marriage to Anakin Skywalker was a secret, since Anakin was breaking the Jedi Code, second, Padme's health has not been good. Of course morning sickness and all that stuff happens, but this was different, Padme didnt want to tell Anakin because he was worried about her and the baby enough, she didnt want him to worry anymore than he had been. So she went to the very best medical facility on Coresant, and was beyond shock at the news they gave her.

Padme Amidala was dying.

It was unlike anything the doctors had ever seen. Physically her body was fine, the tests showed nothing abnormal, and the babies were fine as well, it was how she came to find out she was going to have twins. But for some unknown reason, Padme's body was slowly deteriorating, her organs were slowly shutting down, but yet, the babies in the womb were still striving and healthy. The doctors didnt know how to explain it.

But deep down Padme knew, it was the force doing it.

She didnt know much about the force, but in her heart she felt that the force was keeping her babies alive. Why she was dying, she had no idea, and neither did the medical experts. 'Maybe this was my fate, my destiny' she said to herself.

She took the news surprisingly well, she didn't cry, she was void of emotion when she walked out of the office building and went back to her apartment. She immediately sat down and wrote down in a book all the things she needed to do before she died. She knew that her children would be alright, but she needed to prepare for them to have a life without her. And most importantly, she knew she couldn't tell Anakin about what she had found out today.

She couldn't bring herself to tell him that there was nothing the doctors could do, she knew he could never accept it, and she knew he would go down a destructive path trying to find a way to save her, it seemed like already that's what he was trying to do. Most importantly, he was having nightmares about her dying in childbirth.

'How can I tell him that his dreams will come true?'

Anakin needs to be a father to the twins, the twins NEED a father. Padme only wish was that Anakin would be allowed to stay in the Jedi Order, the twins could be protected with the Jedi, and they could learn the ways of the force, with thier father. And with her being gone, the order wouldn't have to worry about her being in the way, Anakin was the chosen one, the chosen one having offspring would most surely be something the order would want.

But she wasn't sure, she wasn't sure about anything anymore, only that she knew her husband had to be a father to her children, even if it meant leaving the Jedi Order.

One of the things on the list of things to do Padme had written, was to not dwell on her illness and to try to live in the moment. Do things she always wanted to do, buy things she wanted, just try to live out the best life that she could.

One thing she wanted to do was get to know Obi-Wan better, he was such a great friend to Anakin, but Padme always regretted not seeing him as much as she'd like to. After all, she was afraid to spend too much time with him in the fear that he would figure out about Anakin and herself. But now things were different, right now she needed a friend more than anyone, and she knew that Obi-Wan was someone she could count on.

Of course he was surprised when she had asked him over for lunch the next day. But he happily accepted the invitation, he wanted to talk to her about his concern with Anakin. The council was concerned about him, and he wanted to know if Padme knew anything that was troubling Anakin. Obi-Wan sensed immediately something was different about Padme, her behavior most of all, she was a lot more laid back and less reserved. She laughed, she made jokes, behavior he rarely saw in her.

For Padme, she was just acting the way she always did around people she was close to, she was this way with Anakin and her family, and with some of her former handmaidens, but very few saw this side of Padme.  
And lately with all the chaos going on with the Senate and with Anakin gone fighting the Clone Wars, Padme didn't get the opportunity to show this side of herself much these days.

Over the weeks, Padme saw Obi-Wan almost daily when he wasnt fighting in a battle or busy with the Jedi Council. She enjoyed his company, they often went for walks, usually in remote places, Padme didn't want Anakin to find out, the day she invited Obi-Wan over for lunch, Anakin figured out he was there and started asking a lot of questions. She always knew Anakin could be a little possessive, but she'd never seen him like that. Had she not known she was gonna die once her children were born she probably would have obliged Anakin and stop her friendship with Obi-Wan, but she knew she had little time left, and she was going to use that time on herself. Even though it was selfish, she had made a committment to Anakin as his wife, deep down she knew she had to continue seeing Obi-Wan, her heart told her it was the right thing to do. And, she was going to live her life the way she wanted to, even if it meant doing something her husband didn't approve of.

For Obi-Wan, his emotions were very conflicted. He knew it was against the Jedi Order to become attached to someone, but they didn't disapprove of a Jedi having friends, but Padme was becoming more than just a friend, his lifetime of training told him he should detach himself, but the force was telling him she needed him. But he had no idea why, the only emotion he could sense from her was sadness, especially when they went on thier walks in an enclosed garden.

"It is so beautiful, too bad all of Coresant is one big city" she said with so much sadness in her voice. "Nature doesnt get much say here."

Obi-Wan agreed, he didn't like Coresant much, if the Jedi Temple wasn't here he would hardly want to spend anytime on Coresant. He wanted to ask Padme what has been bothering her, but he knew he couldn't. She was defintely sending off the vibe, 'don't ask a lot of questions,' he knew something was really troubling her.

So instead he would just pretend like nothing was wrong, he gave in to whatever she asked, a lot of times while they walked she would often take his hand and hold it. He had no idea why she was doing this, but the grip she would have on his hand was strong and signaling 'please don't let go.' And to be truthful, he didn't mind holding her hand at all, it was almost like she was just his.

Padme was falling in love with Obi-Wan, and she didn't even feel guilty about it. She still loved Anakin with all her heart, she would tell him that everynight when he would come over to her apartment. And when he would sneek out in the early morning she always made sure to give him one last hug for the day. They often talked about names for the baby. They were still very close even though she felt Anakin was keeping something from her, and she noticed his resentment towards the Jedi Order.

But her feelings for Obi-Wan were different, when she was with him, she didn't have to worry about the future she wouldn't have, she didn't have to worry what was going to happen to Anakin after she was gone, she had a few hours to herself, and not have to worry about anything. Being with him took her mind off all her troubles. And he was a Jedi too, she knew she would always be safe with him. She was basically living two different lives.

But as the weeks progressed, so did her pregnancy and her illness started to get worse, she would often have to excuse herself in Obi-Wan's presense to run to the bathroom because of vomitting. When she did it in front of Anakin he just assumed it was because of the twins, he didn't know the reason she was vomitting so much was because Padme was terminally ill. It was becoming harder to hide her pregnancy as well, she often wore outfits she wasn't found of, but they concealed her changing form quite well.

One day, while Padme and Obi-Wan were eating at Dex's diner, he finally confronted Padme. He couldn't stand the silence and the unsaid things that were going on between them.

"Padme, what's wrong with you" Obi-Wan said with the gentlest voice Padme ever heard him say.

"Nothing" she responded harshly and quickly, "I just haven't been feeling well lately, I think have the flu or something."

"That's a lie, I know it!" Obi-Wan raised his voice for the first time since they had been meeting secretly.

"How dare you" she started to reply but was soon interrupted by Obi-Wan saying, "You're pregnant aren't you?"

Padme stared at him in shock, "How do you know that?" she didn't understand how he could possibly know, no one knew.

"Because, I've been seeing you just about everyday for the past 2 months and you are starting to look different, despite the good concealment with the clothes, plus with all the vomitting I put two and two together quite easily". "And it also explains why you've been coming to see me everyday except for when I'm not on Corescant, I sensed you were hiding something to begin with, but I knew you needed a friend, and I just wanted to be there for you. But now I am worried, what are you hiding from?" He said it with such urgency and concern Padme couldn't bear to be angry with him any longer.

"Obi-Wan, no one can know about this, NOT ANYBODY! Promise me, please." she was almost about to cry, and Obi-Wan then took her in his arms.

"Don't worry Padme, no one will know, I'll protect you, but Padme, what about the father?"

She looked deeply into his eyes then said, "I care for you Obi-Wan, more than you know."

"I care for you too, I go crazy when I'm not around you, but please, tell me, who is the father?"

"I can't tell you that Obi-Wan, I'm sorry, don't worry, I've got everything under control, please just kiss me now." Tears were streaming down her face at this point.

And he did, Obi-Wan had finally given into his desire and kissed Padme with a deep passion he did not know existed within himself.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Genre: angst/romance

Rating: pg

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, property of Lucas

PART II

Padme sat in her apartment with some of the senators; they were discussing what was going on in the senate with Chancellor Palpatine. Padme was concerned, but she did have other things on her mind these days.

"What do you think Senator Amidala?" asked Bail Oregana.

"Hmm? Oh, um, I agree with all of you and think we should go forth with this petition" she answered sounding totally lost from the conversation.

"Well then, I think that is all we need to discuss for today" said Bail and then quickly got the rest of the senators out of Padme's apartment. He then turned to her and said, "Are you alright Padme, you looked like you were in space through the entire meeting."

"Yes, I'm sorry, I'm fine, I have just been suffering from a bad case of the flu these past couple of days, at our next meeting I will be more prepared I can assure you" she said in her most professional tone she could conjure up.

"Well, okay then, but if you are not feeling well, don't worry about the senate, Mon Montha and I have got things under the control, and don't hesitate to call on me if you need anything" Bail answered.

"Thank you so much Bail, you're a good friend" and Padme walked him out.

'I'm glad that is over with' Padme said to herself and then laid down on her bed and fell asleep; she was exhausted just from sitting in on that meeting. When she woke up she saw Anakin standing by her bed looking out the window, he sensed she had awoke and then turned around and sat down on the bed with her. After their embrace and a quick kiss he said, "Padme, I'm so frustrated, the Jedi don't trust me."

"What do you mean?" she responded.

"Chancellor Palpatine appointed me to the Jedi Council, but the members of the council will not grant me the rank of Master, even Obi-Wan is against me now!" Anakin's temper was rising. Padme had gotten used to this happening lately.

"Anakin, I'm sure that is not true, Obi-Wan is your friend, he will always be on your side" Padme was desperately trying to reason with him.

"How would you know that? You don't know Obi-Wan like I do!" Anakin's face was becoming deep red with anger.

"Anakin, please calm down my love, You're right, I don't know Obi-Wan as well as you do." But that was entirely false, in the past two months they have been secretly meeting, Padme learned a great deal about Obi-Wan, he wasn't as open about his feelings as Anakin, but week after week he was opening up more, but for Anakin's protection, he could not know that.

"I'm sorry Padme, I am just sick of how even after all of these years, the Jedi still don't trust me." Anakin's temper had died down at this point, and he was back to the Anakin Padme loved.

"It's okay, I'm here for you and I'll support you in anyway you need me." And Padme did mean that with all of her heart, though she knew she would not be able to be there for him much longer, but she would always be there in spirit. Those words calmed Anakin then they went to bed for the night, Padme fell right asleep in his arms, she was sleeping on average about 12 hours a day, but because Anakin left so early in the morning, he didn't know just how tired she really was.

It was weird loving two people, Padme loved Anakin, she always would, but she was 'in love' with Obi-Wan. She never thought this would have happened, but she never thought she would be dying either. After Padme and Obi-Wan's first kiss things had definitely changed then. They could no longer pretend that they were just friends; they know voiced their true feelings for each other and became much more affectionate when alone. Especially now that he knew she was pregnant, she could embrace him and not have to worry that he might feel something. One time when she was sitting with Obi-Wan in a private booth during a performance of Padme's favorite Opera, her and Obi-Wan started kissing passionately and she quickly ending up sitting on his lap when all of the sudden Obi-Wan pulled away and said, "I think I felt kicks in two different places."

"You did," she answered quietly, "I'm having twins, a boy and a girl."

"Wow, Padme you must be so exicted, does the father know?" Obi-Wan knew he shouldn't have asked that question, but the words came out before he really knew what he was saying.

"N, he doesn't, but I would rather not talk about that now, I wanted to thank you again for flying all the way out here and taking me to see this show, it's my favorite, I rarely have time for the Opera these days." Padme felt extremely uncomfortable talking about Anakin in front of Obi-Wan, she felt guilty for betraying Anakin when she thought of him when she was with Obi-Wan, and when she thought of Anakin, she thought of her future that would never be. Obi-Wan had flown them all the way out to Alderran to see the Opera, both felt it was too risky to see it on Coresaunt, Padme had told Anakin she was flying out to Alderran and meeting her sister for the performance.

"You are very welcome, I was happy to do this for you, I just hope you are not angry with me for asking about the father again." Obi-Wan's voice was edgy.

"It's quite alright, you are forgiven" Padme said in a playful voice and then she tilted her head up and their lips met in a sweet kiss. It was times like this; Padme knew what happiness was really about.


	3. Chapter 3

Genre: angst/romance

Rating: pg-13

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they are property of Lucas

PART III

Padme had now given up on the senate, even though they had the 2000 signatures against Palpatine, it still wasn't enough, and Padme had lost a lot of trust and faith into the Chancellor, so Padme stopped going to senate meetings unless it was mandatory, and just told Jar-Jar to fill her in on what was happening at the meetings.

Instead she used the time to prepare holographic messages she wanted to give to her children when they get older. She made one for each of them separately, and talked about her life, her family, and how she fell in love with their father. She hoped Anakin would know when the time was right to give it to them. Most importantly, she said in the message of how much she loved them, and how she is always watching over them. She even makes a message for Anakin explaining how she could not tell him the truth and hopes that he can forgive her someday, she tells him, she kept it a secret from him, to protect him, because she loves him. She makes messages for her family as well.

Making the messages emotionally drained Padme, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing in her final message to Anakin so she put them all in a box and put it away in her office. 'I'll get back to this another time' she said to herself, she felt if she made another message, she would never be able to stop the tears from flowing.

After putting the box away, Padme then sent R2 to the Jedi Temple to see if Obi-Wan could meet her in their secret place near Dex's Diner, when Threepio came back with the message from R2 that Obi-Wan said he would be there right away, she immediately left a note saying she was out in case Anakin stopped by. The secret meeting place near the diner was an empty room on the top floor of an office building, not many senators or Jedi's go near that part of town, so both felt it was a safe place to meet. When she walked in and saw Obi-Wan there, she flew into his arms and it seemed they stood their like that for an eternity. When they finally broke the hug, Obi-Wan said, "I was worried it was something urgent, is something wrong my love?"

"No, no, I'm sorry for worrying you, I just, wanted to tell you that I need to go away to Naboo for a couple of days, I'm going to visit my family, I was wondering, if you could secretly escort me there and back?" Padme knew she was going to have a lot of explaining to do soon.

"Well, I'd like to, but I don't know if I could get away that long, the council has been trying to track down a droid named General Grievous, and I could be called away at any moment." Obi-Wan sensed the anxiety in Padme as he gave his response, but he couldn't promise anything to her, not while the War was still going on.

"Couldn't you just say that a senator asked you to escort them for safety reasons, and that you would leave whatever you were doing to go fight General Grievous?" Padme didn't want to sound too desperate, but she knew she couldn't say her unsaid goodbyes to her family without him, she could not ask Anakin to come, he would never stop with the questions, but she knew Obi-Wan would not pressure her.

"Well, I suppose I could do that, but you do understand if they call me I will have to arrange for someone else to bring you back?" Obi-Wan figured he wouldn't be lying to the council too much, and he knew the council trusted him and would probably not ask too many questions.

"Yes, I understand completely, I really appreciate this Obi-Wan thank you." And then she gave him a hug and told him she'd meet him tomorrow and then they could leave for Naboo.

She told Anakin that night that she wanted to visit her family, she told him she was missing them lately and really wanted to make the trip, Anakin said he wished he could go, but that the Chancellor needed him at the moment and he couldn't get away. Deep down Padme was glad about this, she hated lying to her husband and didn't know what she would say if he started asking a lot of questions about the sudden trip to Naboo.

She would miss Anakin on her trip, and she felt so guilty that she had to take another man to be there with her instead of her husband, but, Padme had to do this, even if it was selfish.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Padme and Obi-Wan got to Naboo, they stayed near the retreat where she and Anakin had gotten married, she knew that area was safe and no one would know they were there. Obi-Wan mostly hung around the lake and by the cottage they were staying in during the day while Padme visited her family.

On the second day they were there when Padme came back in the early evening, he could tell she had been crying when she walked in through the door. Knowing he couldn't ask too many questions, he started to make some tea for her. 'What is making her so sad?' he thought to himself, he understood that she was in a tough situation, but he knew something more was troubling her.

He handed her the tea and she thanked him softly, he then asked if she wanted to be alone and she quickly responded, "NO! I was hoping we could just sit and talk for awhile."

He then sat down beside her and started giving her shoulders a massage, she had told him numerous times he was the best at giving them. For a few minutes they just sat in silence and all of the sudden Padme said, "My parents were so happy to see me, I don't get to visit them often, I had a really nice time visiting with them today."

Instead of sensing happiness, he sensed deep sadness coming from Padme, he needed to find a way to figure out what was making her so sad without making it seem to obvious. So he said, "I'm sure they were happy to see you, I imagine it would be nice to have a family though I wouldn't know what it would be like."

She then turned to him and said, "But maybe you would, you never know what could happen in the future."

"True, but I'm pretty sure my future lies with the Jedi Order. Though these past couple of weeks, for the first time I have wished something different." He carefully studied her face to see her reaction.

"What do you wish?" Padme touched his cheek as she asked the question.

"I wish, that I could take you away, leave far away from here, from the Republic completely, I wish we could see other worlds, other star systems, I wish I could run away with you." He then took her hand and said, "Padme, I love you" a tear started to run down her cheek.

She suddenly turned her back towards him, trying to hide the tears that were flowing, he then said, "And I would run away with you, if you want to run away with me, I'll always take care of you, you won't have to be afraid, you won't have to hide away from your troubles."

She then turned back to him and said, "My dear Obi-Wan, I'm not hiding from anything, all I want right now, is to be here, with you."

She then started kissing him deeply and passionately, it took Obi-Wan by surprise but he continued, then she started to undo his tunic when he grabbed her hand and said, "Padme, I don't think we should do this."

"Why not? I'm not this delicate flower that can't be touched, unless my 'condition' makes you not want to touch me?" There was a lot of anger and hurt in her voice.

"No, you don't know how hard it is for me not to touch you are so beautiful, but you are going to have another man's child, it wouldn't be right, and I don't want to hurt you, physically and emotionally. Jedi don't have much experience with this kind of stuff you know." Her demeanor was still standoffish but she seemed less angry.

"Obi-Wan, you don't have to be concerned with what is 'right' and what is 'wrong.' All I want right now is you, I need you, and I need to feel 'us.' I've been longing for this moment since I first kissed you, it feels right to me, doesn't it to you?" Her eyes were pleading with him to give her an answer.

"I do need you Padme, but I am afraid I will grow too attached to you, that I won't be able to live without you in my life. I sense your loyalty to someone else."

"Well, I am already attached too attached to you Obi-Wan, I do have loyalty to the father of my children, but right now there's nobody I want more in the world than you." She continued to kiss him, seductively touching him, trying to drive him over the edge and give in to what she wanted.

He tried to slow down and stop by saying "I don't want to hurt you or the baby." But she quickly shushed him and continued undressing him until they had begun making love, she guided him in what to do so that it would be safe and comfortable. He was gentle and patient, she could tell he was embarrassed and frightened but she tried her best to soothe him with gentle kisses. He finally started to relax and continued to slowly and gently make love to her. When they were done she kissed him long and hard then fell onto his chest, him stroking her hair, kissed her forehead. She quickly fell asleep in his arms and he pulled the covers up and then went to sleep as well.

For the rest of the five days they were on Naboo, they made love and just held each other every night. They would lay there and talk, about the past, about the present, and Obi-Wan would talk of the future, or of the future he would like once the Clone Wars were over.

The last night they were in the cottage Obi-Wan started to talk about all the places he would like to take Padme to see when she abruptly pulled herself away from his arms and sat up in bed and buried her hands in her face. "Was it something I said?" asked a confused Obi-Wan.

"No, it's just, I'm never going to be able to see those things with you Obi-Wan" there was great annoyance in her voice as she said the words.

Obi-Wan knew Padme was not well physically, in the past five days he had stayed with her in the cottage he observed how long she slept and how pale and tired she was beginning to look. He knew it wasn't normal. He decided to make a move.

"Why can't you Padme, because of the father? Or because you are ill?" he stared without blinking into her dark brown eyes.

"Ill? What makes you think I am ill? She tried to act as normal as possible by his probing.

"Well, for one thing, you are extremely pale, another is the terrible vomiting, and you sleep almost 15 hours a day. I know women who are pregnant get tired, but this seems abnormal." He braced himself for her to get up off the bed at any instant.

But she didn't move, she just stared at him then said, "I'm not just ill Obi-Wan, I'm dying."


	4. Chapter 4

Genre: angst/drama

Rating: PG

Pairing: obi/padme

Disclaimer: I do no own the characters, they belong to Lucas

PART IV

Dying? He could not have heard her right, but the look in her eyes said it all, such sadness, yet not, Obi-Wan had never seen a look like that in Padme's eyes before, it really frightened him.

"How long?" was all that Obi-Wan managed to say.

"Till after the twins are born, I don't know how long I'll actually be alive once they come out, I hope I have at least a few hours with them." She said it in such a matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't understand, what happened." Obi-Wan couldn't make sense of what she was saying at all, he couldn't understand how she is dying but the babies are okay.

"It all started when I went for a checkup at the medical facility in Coresaunt, it was where I was planning on giving birth to the twins, they did some tests, and for unknown reasons, my body is slowly dying, and believe me, I know it is, I think this is going to be a very painful death, sometimes I feel like my insides are just going to burn away, and I haven't enjoyed a meal in over 4 months, at first I thought it was just regular stuff, but I soon figured out it's not." This was the first time Padme had ever acknowledged to anyone the truth about what was happening to her.

"But your babies, how can they be alright if you are not?" Obi-Wan tried to think of the babies and not of Padme at that moment.

"The force, they are keeping them alive." She wasn't looking forward to the next question.

"You think you're children are going to be Jedi, usually these things are not known until after a baby is born." Obi-Wan went back to being confused again.

"Not think, I know, after all, their father is the chosen one, or so the prophecy says." Padme didn't look Obi-Wan in the eye, she couldn't.

He just looked at her for a moment, then blinked, then started staring at her. She wouldn't look him in the eye but kept looking down, knowing he heard her right this time.

"Well, now I know why you won't talk about the father, and why you have been leading me on all this time Padme."

"It's not like that, everything I have ever said to you I meant it Obi-Wan!" She was looking at him in the eye now.

"Why?" is all he said in response.

"Obi-Wan I really can't talk about this right now" and she started to get up and walk away.

"No, we will talk about this now! How could you lie to me like this Padme? To everyone, Anakin, he never was a stickler for the rules, but you? You do know you alone would be responsible for his downfall." Obi-Wan regretted that last line.

"I know, but I couldn't deny my feelings for him, it was love, and everything was working out until this happened." Padme never felt so ashamed in all of her life.

"Exactly how long has this been going on?" Obi-Wan was glaring at her now.

"We have been married for 3 years" her face was stone cold.

"Married? Anakin is going to kicked off the council when I get back to Coresant, I'm telling them right away, I hope your happy by what you're selfness has caused, the expulsion of a great Jedi." Obi-Wan was gathering his clothes and putting them on to leave.

"NO! Please, please, just listen to me, I can explain." She somehow had jumped in front of him and put her hands on his chest urging him to stop from leaving.

"I think you've done enough explaining for today Padme."

"Obi-Wan, I know I have lied to everyone, but one thing I did not lie about was my feelings for you, getting to know you has made me happy, I didn't think I could ever be this happy again." Tears were coming down her face.

"Oh, going from Jedi to Jedi? I might have been tricked into falling for you, but I won't be tricked into a marriage and lying to everyone I know." He realized he was talking like he did right before going into battle. He hardly ever used such sarcasm to people he cared about.

Suddenly Padme started coughing and spitting up blood, she then ran into the bathroom and was vomiting, by the time Obi-Wan had followed her in there she was passed out.

"What have I done?" Obi-Wan said aloud.

When Padme awoke she found herself in bed, everything had been cleaned up, the bathroom, the floor, and she turned and found Obi-Wan sitting by her bed, it looked as if he had been crying.

"Obi-Wan, I'm glad you are here, I thought you had left."

He didn't say anything, just smiled and took her hand in his squeezing it very tightly.

"I do love you, I know you don't believe me, and I don't blame you, I just needed someone to turn to, it was selfish. Anakin doesn't know that I am dying, he will hate me too once I'm gone, for not telling him." She seemed to be finding strength just to get the words out, she started coughing again.

"Shh, its okay, I don't hate you Padme, I could never hate you, and Anakin won't either. It was wrong of me to say the things I did." He had been crying earlier, after putting Padme to bed and cleaning up everything, he just broke down. He was angry and sad, angry that Padme and Anakin had been lying, feeling like she used him, and sad because she was dying. It was too much emotion even for a Jedi.

"I'm the one who has been wrong, if I could right this wrong I did, I will, I'll go to the Jedi council myself and tell them the truth" she had finally stopped coughing.

"No, don't do that, you came to me for help, and that's what I'm going do, I'll still be there for you if you need me Padme, I still love you, even though I don't understand this." Obi-Wan was going to keep his promise to Padme, and in his heart, he did know that Padme loved him, but he also knew her heart belonged to another. He realized while she was asleep he would do this one wish for a dying woman, even if it went against his moral beliefs and the Jedi Order.

Being the other man, to the wife of his padawan no less, Obi-Wan would never compromise his values, but he would for the woman he loved.

"I'm sorry" and a single tear ran down Padme's cheek, he wiped it away with his thumb and then stroked her hair and gave her a single kiss. She reached up and hugged him then pulled him close, he obliged and soon she was snuggled in his arms and fell asleep.

While lying there with her Obi-Wan thought about how he was going to help Padme. First, he needed to figure out why she was dying if she was healthy, and if there was anyway to stop it.


	5. Chapter 5

PART V

The next morning Obi-Wan and Padme left to return to Coresaunt. Not much was said between them on the flight back, Padme rested most of the time and when she did finally wake, they were just about to land. Obi-Wan waited until Padme got off the ship and everyone was out of sight before he snuck off the ship and into her apartment. He knew it was safe to come in because they had arranged for R2 to come out if Anakin was there. Once he walked into her living room he saw her in her office, listening to her messages, when she came back out she walked him out to the balcony where they could talk without the droids being around.

"Obi-Wan, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. I totally understand if you don't want to see me anymore" Padme spoke in her sharp senator voice to keep her composure.

"We've discussed this, I want to help you, I will stay with you, always." He almost sounded annoyed by the way she questioned his loyalty earlier.

"Okay." But Padme knew always was less than a month away.

"I better go, I have to check in with the Council, we'll talk later, soon." And then Obi-Wan gave her a formal kiss on the cheek then walked out.

Surprisingly, the council didn't question Obi-Wan at all about where he'd been for almost a week. It was most surely because the Jedi had other things on their mind, not only finding General Grievous, but discovering the identity of the Sith Lord. Obi-Wan felt very relieved, he didn't have to worry as much about being discovered that he had deep feelings for Padme, but then again, they hadn't figured out that Anakin was married to Padme either. He tried to shake the thought from his mind, Anakin was definitely someone worthy of love, and Obi-Wan knew Anakin could give love back in return.

'I'm sure it that was why she fell in love with him' he said to himself, but then quickly brushed it off and went into the meditation chambers to start figuring out how to help Padme.

So for the next two weeks, Obi-Wan continued to play second fiddle to Anakin in Padme's life. She was the one who would call him and Obi-Wan would rush over to their secret meeting place in the office building by Dex's Diner. It had become a routine for them, he'd walk in, without even saying hello she'd be pulling off his Jedi robes, at times he almost felt violated and used, but when he looked into her eyes after lovemaking he saw such love in her eyes. Those eyes never lied.

One afternoon, while sitting together on a chair, her back up against his chest, he thought about how pale she had become. He knew she was feeling worse, but now she was looking it too. As if reading his thoughts she then said,

"Anakin keeps on questioning me about why I am so pale."

"What did you say?" he asked her while placing a kiss on her shoulder.

She shrugged, "I told him it was anemia, he seemed to believe it at first, but today he said he found a way to save me."

"Save you?" Obi-Wan had been sensing great fear in Anakin all week but now he knew why.

"From death, I'm really worried about him, no one can stop death, not even a Jedi right?" she then tilted her head up to face him.

"Not to my knowledge no" Obi-Wan tried to keep a calm face to hide his anxiety, after all, he too was trying to save Padme from death.

"I figured, coming here takes my mind off of all of that, off of everything, I just want to feel love and be loved and not be reminded about what I am going to lose." Padme's tone was so matter-of-fact it stung Obi-Wan.

"So, you don't care about losing me then?" He knew he shouldn't have said it, but he was sick of feeling used and not saying anything about it.

She quickly pulled away and stared at him, realizing the full extent of what she had just said. She paused, then said,

"That's not true, I do care, I'll admit at first I befriended you for selfish reasons, I wanted someone to take my mind off of things, but now, I want to be here with you because I can't live without you. When I lose you, I'll be reminded of what I do have, a husband, two children, and a man who loved me completely, even with all my flaws, Anakin doesn't really know of my flaws, you do, you know the complete me. I'm prepared for Anakin to be forever angry with me for not telling him the truth, he might stop loving me once he knows, but at least I'll die knowing that someone did love me. And I'll die knowing I did my best to protect Anakin, I only hope he knows that once I'm gone."

Obi-Wan couldn't stand to listen to anymore of it, all he said was, "He'll know" then moved in to kiss her, trying not to get her to speak anymore, he had his answer, for the first time his adult life he had let his guard down and love someone, and she loved him back. Not under the ideal circumstances, but for a Jedi to find true love doesn't happen very often, so he knew to stop questioning the situation. They kissed and cuddled until she fell asleep. He decided to meditate while she was sleeping, while meditating, he saw a vision, of darkness. Obi-Wan immediately opened his eyes wide.

'The dark side' he said to himself, it was the Sith Lord who was causing death on Padme, but why and who he still needed to figure out, time was running out.


	6. Chapter 6

PART VI

Right as Obi-Wan realized the extent of the vision he had just seen, he was interrupted by a fellow Jedi telling him that the Council is in session and needs him up the chambers immediately. When Obi-Wan arrives, he learns they have found General Grievous and they want Obi-Wan to fight him and destroy the separatist leader.

Unfortunately, Obi-Wan had to leave so quickly that he didn't even have time to say goodbye to Padme, he did get to say goodbye to Anakin, whom he figured would tell Padme what has happened. Obi-Wan actually had a very good talk with Anakin before he left, it was like old times, and he told Anakin how proud he was of him. For a moment, everything was perfect, then reality set in, and he became sad again. He hated lying to Anakin, yet he remembered how Anakin had lied to him. But the thing he felt most guilty about was his relationship with Anakin's wife. He hoped Anakin never has to find out the truth, it would destroy him, and any relationship the two had. Obi-Wan knew this was something that could never be forgiven, and it killed him inside.

Obi-Wan knew he had to defeat the General fast then return to Corscant and work to find the identity of the Sith.

00000000000000000000000000000

Padme was sitting in her bedroom making more holographic messages for her children. In the one message, she was addressing them by their names, she had found out it was a boy and a girl, and she had decided on Luke and Leia. At the end of her message she said, "Luke, Leia, I want you both to remember, the day I found out I was going to have both of you, was the happiest day of my life, never forget that." She then turned the hologram off, took it off R2, then put it in the box with all the others.

She then decided to make one for Obi-Wan, she had messages for all of her loved ones except him. She had been putting it off for so long because she didn't know what to say, but finally, she did, right before she was going to end the message she heard Anakin come into the apartment, so she quickly gathered her stuff, hid the box, and turned off the message, but it was still on R2.

She was going to tell Anakin how she had decided on the names Luke and Leia, but when she saw Anakin, she knew he was not acting like himself, earlier she had seen smoke coming from the Jedi Temple, she was relieved to see he was okay, but yet he didn't seem too concerned about it. He told her he had to go to Mustafar, but that everything would be alright. She decided she would tell him when he returned.

After he left Padme became even more worried, something was happening to her husband, and she felt powerless to stop it.

000000000000000000000000000000000

What Padme didn't know was that Anakin had turned to the dark side. He gave into his fear and joined with Darth Sidious. He followed Sidious's instructions and gone to the Jedi temple with the clones to kill everyone, Jedi and younglings; no one could live.

Sidious's plan was for all the Jedi to be killed, turned on by their clones, and it worked, except for Obi-Wan and Yoda who had managed to escape and find refuge on Bail Organa's ship. They discovered Palpatine was the Sith lord and that Anakin had become his new apprentice, and his new persona, Darth Vader. Yoda told Obi-Wan he had to destroy Anakin, that the Sith had to be stopped. And there was only one person who knew where to find him.

When Obi-Wan arrived at Padme's apartment, she fell into his arms, relieved with joy he was alright.

"I was so worried" she said in between kisses of joy and relief.

He pulled away from her embrace and looked deep into her eyes.

"Anakin said the Jedi have tried to overthrow the Senate."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Yesterday" she had answered.

"And do you know where he went?"

"No…." she turned away and looked at the floor while she answered, Obi-Wan knew she was lying, he had learned to tell very accurately when she was and when she wasn't.

"Padme, it's very important that I find him, he's in great danger."

She turned to him "From the Sith?"

"From himself" Obi-Wan then told her how Anakin had turned to the dark side and when she shook her head in disbelief he continued to tell her about the security hologram he had witnessed watching Anakin kill younglings.

"No, not Anakin, not my Anakin" was all she managed to say. Obi-Wan then helped her to sit down.

"Padme, please, I must find him." Obi-Wan continued to stare at her, never taking his eyes off of her.

"You are going to kill him aren't you?" Fear loomed in her eyes when she realized what Obi-Wan was planning to do.

"He's become a great threat" was all he managed to say.

She shook in head as if saying 'I'm sorry' but at last she had said, "I can't, Obi-Wan, Anakin is my husband, I can't betray his trust, even after everything that has happened between us, I am his wife, I won't let you kill him."

Obi-Wan then rose and walked away; he then turned around and said, "I'm so sorry" then left.

00000000000000000000000000000

Immediately after Obi-Wan left, Padme got in her starship and left for Mustafar, she knew she had to confront Anakin. What Obi-Wan had said couldn't be true, but in her heart she feared it was. But she would give Anakin the benefit of the doubt and let him tell her the truth, as much as she loved Obi-Wan she knew she had to stand by Anakin and not tell him where her husband was. Little did she know Obi-Wan had snuck onto her ship and was going to find Anakin soon enough.

Once she landed, she sat for a moment, contemplating what she was going to say. Would she tell him the truth about her fate? Would she persuade him to go with her to Naboo so she could spend her final days with him? She decided to wait to see what he had to say before making a decision.

When she saw him she ran into his arms, she had no idea where she got the strength to do that, but she did and she was safe in his arms, for a moment.

"What are you doing out here" he asked with concern.

"I was so worried about you, Obi-Wan, he told me terrible things."

"What things?"

"He said; that you turned to the dark side, that you…..killed younglings!"

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me."

"He cares about us."

"Us?"

"He knows; he wants to help you."

He smiled and looked down, Padme thought for a moment she had finally gotten through to him.

"Come away with me, come to Naboo to raise our child, let's leave this all behind while we still can." She said as she stroked his hair and face.

"Love won't save you Padme, only my new powers can."

"At what cost? You're a good person don't do this."

"I won't lose you like I lost my mother, I'm doing all this for you, to protect you, I've become more powerful than the Chancellor, I can overthrow him, then you and I can rule the galaxy together, make things the way we want them to be."

She started backing away from him, "I can't believe what I'm hearing, Obi-Wan was right! You've changed."

"I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan, the Jedi turned against me, don't you turn against me."

"I don't know you anymore, Anakin, you're breaking my heart, you're going down a path I can't follow."

"Because of Obi-Wan?

"Because of what you've done, what you plan to do" it was the truth, despite her relationship with Obi-Wan he had nothing to do with her change of heart.

Then she saw him turn away, she cried out to stop and that she loved him, but then she heard him scream 'liar' at her. When she turned around she saw Obi-Wan standing there, she felt as if her world was crumbling, her husband was about to fight a man she loved deeply, and yet she couldn't bear it if anything happened to Anakin.

"No" was all she kept saying even when Anakin was screaming that she was with Obi-Wan.

She then turned to Obi-Wan and said, "Obi-Wan no! Please don't do it, please, don't, for me" but then she couldn't say anything else as she felt herself being choked and lifted off the ground. All she could hear was Anakin saying "For me? For me? You've been with him the whole time, you brought him here to kill me" She then heard Obi-Wan shout "Let her go" and then everything went black.

000000000000000

Obi-Wan had bent down to make sure Padme was alright while Anakin's back was turned. Anakin had continued shouting "You turned her against me!" Obi-Wan then left Padme's side and shouted, "You did that yourself!"

"You will not take her from me!"

"You're lust for power has already done that, you've let this, dark lord twist your mind, until now you've become the very thing you've swore to destroy."

"Don't lecture me Obi-Wan, I see through the lies of the Jedi, I do not fear the dark side as you do, I have brought peace to my new empire."

"You're new empire?

"Don't make me kill you; if you are not with me, then you are my enemy."

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes, I will do what I must."

"You will try."

00000000000000000

It was over almost as quickly as it had begun, Anakin had indeed become powerful, but his weakness was that he overestimated himself and he fell at Obi-Wan's blade.

As Anakin laid there in agony, burning away, Obi-Wan knew he should end his life and put him out of his misery, but a voice keep going through his head that said, "for me."

It was Padme's wish, she was dying, and he would do this last thing for her. He turned and walked away, out of Anakin's life, forever.

When he went back to the ship, Threepio told him Padme was already on board. He found her unconscious still but when he approached she opened her eyes.

"Obi-Wan, is Anakin alright?"

He didn't say anything but stroked her face and kissed her hand, she quickly fell back to sleep.

When Obi-Wan approached the front of the ship Threepio asked where they were going and Obi-Wan said,

"We are getting out of here; we are getting out of the Republic as fast as we can."


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them

PART VII

While Padme's ship was traveling in hyperspace, Obi-Wan sat by her side until she awoke, she was very weak, but she was going to be okay.

"Where am I, what happened to Anakin?"

"You're safe Padme, don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." Obi-Wan hoped what he said would calm her.

"Where's Anakin?" she tried to raise herself off of the bed but Obi-Wan took her by the shoulders and forced her down saying,

"I don't know where he is, I sense he is alive, but he's in a lot of pain."

"Obi-Wan, what's going on, what has happened to Anakin and where are we going?" Her frustration and anger was wearing her out quickly.

So he told her what had happened, he told her how Anakin had been seduced by the Chancellor, how the Chancellor was the Sith Lord they had been looking for, and his battle with Anakin on Mustafar. When he finished, Padme didn't say anything for a long while, she just sat and stared, then said,

"You left him there to die? You could have saved him" her tone was very cold.

"I didn't kill him because you asked me to, or else I would have. He can't be saved Padme, the Anakin we love is gone."

"There is still good in him Obi-Wan I know it, he did this for me don't you see? He said he needed a find a way to save me, I'm the reason he's turned bad, I can turn him back to the good side. You have to take me to him."

"No, he is evil now, he tried to kill you! He's not going near you again. That's why we are headed far away from the Republic." Padme had never seen Obi-Wan so emotional in his words before.

"Obi-Wan, you are not my husband, he is, my children will be born any day now and they are going to need their father."

"You are going to let your children be raised by an evil man? Palpatine will kill them Padme they are a threat to him."

"Anakin won't let that happen, he'll leave the Chancellor once I talk to him."

"You are too late Padme! On Mustafar you couldn't stop Anakin, instead he choked you, almost to death. Your love won't save him, he's lost to us, forever, and Palaptine is the one who is slowly killing you." He didn't want to tell her, but it was the only way for Padme to realize how dangerous the Sith Lord was.

"What do you mean?" She stared stone cold into his eyes.

"For the past two weeks I have been meditating trying to figure out what was happening to you, I was able to find out through the force it was caused by the dark side, by the Sith, but I didn't know who the Sith Lord was, now I do. Palpatine knows you are a great threat to him, especially now that you are having Anakin's children. I think he did this to you so he can have Anakin as an apprentice, but you are not dead because of the twins, the force is keeping them alive. I don't think Palpatine knows that, I believe he thinks you and the children will die once they are born."

"You have to kill Palpatine" was all she said in response.

"Yoda went to face him, I got word from him when you were asleep, he tried Padme, but he was defeated, he is with Bail Organa on his ship, Yoda and I have to go into hiding. All the Jedi have been killed."

She looked at him for a moment then said, "Obi-Wan I need to be alone."

He joined the droids at the front of the ship, he didn't say anything to her as he walked away, he could hear her crying in the back. He wanted to go to her, to hold her and tell her everything would be alright, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't do anything at the moment, Obi-Wan had never felt more useless in all his life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They finally arrived on a planet in the outer rim that was mostly inhabited by refugees and criminals, it would have to do for now. Obi-Wan left the droids with Padme on the ship while he went to look for a place they could take shelter in. He found an abandoned hut not far from where they landed, while gathering all the things they needed, Padme finally emerged from the back of the ship. She looked like death, she was two shades paler than she had been from when he left her alone, she could barely stand, Obi-Wan rushed over to her immediately.

"Padme, you need to lie down, you are in no condition to be up walking around."

He led her over to a chair, when he sat her down, she grabbed his hand and said,

"Obi-Wan, even though I still know there is good in Anakin I realize my children are in danger, I need you to protect them."

'I promise you, I won't let Palpatine find you or them, ever."

"Then, I'm finally yours now, completely."

He kissed her on the forehead and they hugged, not saying anything, when he let go he realized she was asleep. He carried her to their shelter and left her with the droids while he took the ship to the nearby space port and sold it. He figured they would need the money to buy a cheaper ship when they left. By the time he got back to the hut it was nighttime, she was still sleeping, he programmed R2 to stand guard outside the hut while he laid down beside her and went to sleep as well. He knew it was going to be a long day tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

PART VIII

The next morning when Obi-Wan awoke, he let Padme sleep while he went about figuring out a place for them to stay. He first contacted Yoda, who told Obi-Wan he would be hiding on a remote planet called the Dagobah System. When Obi-Wan told his old Master he would be in hiding with Padme, he was not pleased.

"Only pain Obi-Wan will it bring."

"I don't care Master Yoda, I have to do this."

"Then I suggest going to seek refuge on one of the forest moons of Endor until the twins are born. Then we will figure out what to do next if Senator Amidala does not survive their birth."

"Yes Master, I'll be in touch."

So Obi-Wan went into town, bought an old, yet decent aircraft, it was small, but it was enough to fit himself, Padme and the two droids. He and the droids gathered everything they needed then Obi-Wan went back into the hut to get Padme.

When he found her she was awake, but she was huddled in the corner with her hands on her head, he could tell she was in a lot of pain the way she was bending over. He put his hand on her shoulder and sat down beside her.

"We have to leave now; we are going to one of the forest moons of Endor."

"Endor? That system is really far away." When Obi-Wan looked at her, he realized she was as pale as the makeup she used to wear when she was queen of Naboo.

"Exactly, that's why we are going there." He then helped her up and led her out to the ship.

On the way there, Padme just sat in her seat looking out the window; she hardly said more than 2 words since they left. To finally break the silence Obi-Wan said,

"Are you hungry?"

"No" she replied and continued to look out the window.

"When was the last time you've eaten?"

"I'm not sure, yesterday I think." He could tell she was lying.

"Padme, you have to eat. I just got some fresh fruit when I went into town, I'll fix you a fruit salad." He was starting to get out of his chair.

"No, I'm fine, everything I've eaten has just come right back up anyway, I don't want you to have to clean up after me."

"Just humor me please, I'm worried about you, and you need to eat." He left to go fix her food.

She did eat some of it, and was able to keep it down, Obi-Wan was relieved.

"See, there I ate, will you leave me alone now?" she crossed her arms in defiance.

"Yes my lady" he then bowed and turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her and he bent down and gave her a kiss.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan and Padme found a place to stay on one of the moons of Endor, it was inhabited by the Ewoks, which Padme thought were very cute, though Obi-Wan wasn't very fond of them. They bought supplies for Obi-Wan to build a shelter on Endor, a planet that had a small city and medical center so Padme could go there once she went into labor. Life was very simple for the people who lived there. Most didn't even know what happened to the Republic, how it now was the Galactic Empire.

They pretended to be a married couple who wanted to raise their twins on a peaceful planet, away from the empire, saying the droids and their ship was the only thing of value they owned. Nobody seemed to question it, everyone kept to themselves, and most could relate to why the couple would want to raise children away from the Republic.

Obi-Wan did all of the work, he would fly into Endor, buy food, supplies or whatever they needed. He did the cooking and the cleaning, though the droids did help a lot. Padme was too weak to do much of anything, she slept most of the day, she was able to eat about once a day, she was still extremely pale, and seemed to have lost all energy. But her and Obi-Wan did spend time together, he would bring her food in bed, and would carry her out to sit by the lake near their shelter. They would sit out there and talk for hours. When wasn't too tired, they would go for a short walk hand and hand. She was too weak for lovemaking, but her and Obi-Wan were still very affectionate with each other and sat in each others arms whenever they were together. They had become closer than ever, and Padme realized she was never as affectionate with Anakin, mainly because they couldn't be for fear of someone seeing. But here, she could be as affectionate as she wanted, and most of the time it was Obi-Wan who initiated the hugs and kisses.

It was like he was a changed man, gone was the stiff, rigid, and professional Jedi she once knew. Now he was more carefree and laid back, though he always was looking over his shoulder for fear of the empire, but he was acting more like a man then a Jedi, a man in love.

000000000000000000000000000000

Two weeks after they had arrived on Endor, Padme woke up one morning with a hunger she never felt before. She woke Obi-Wan asking if he would fly into town to get her food she was craving.

"I'm sorry it's so early, but I'm just really hungry for it." She felt bad for waking him up he seemed very tired this morning.

"No, it's fine, I'm just glad you've gotten your appetite back, and to see some color to your face." He then got dressed and was ready to go, he bent down to give her a quick kiss, but Padme pulled him down on the bed and started kissing him passionately, he finally broke away much to her disappointment.

"Hurry back!"

"I will" he then smiled at her and left.

While standing in line to check out the food he bought, Obi-Wan felt a disturbance in the force, he sensed Padme was in pain and ran back to the ship, forgetting the food.

When he ran off the ship he could hear Padme's screams coming from inside. He ran inside to find her on the floor holding her stomach.

She was in labor.


	9. Chapter 9

Obi-Wan ran off the ship into the medical ward on Endor carrying Padme in his arms. They rushed her into a room right away Obi-Wan not leaving her side for a moment. Right when the doctor and the medical droids came in to attend to Padme, Obi-Wan's emergency comlock went off. Only two people knew the signal, Yoda and Bail Organa, Obi-Wan knew he had to take it, the emperor may have found out where they were. Darth Vader knew Padme was still alive, and had a put a bounty on Yoda and Obi-Wan.

"Padme, I'll be right back I promise." He hurried off to another room despite hearing Padme's pleas for him to come back.

Obi-Wan answered, to find Bail Organa was the one calling. Bail had informed Obi-Wan that the Emperor ordered his guards to go into Padme's apartment and burn all of her belongings. That she was now a traitor to the Galactic Empire and that if found, she was to be brought to Darth Vader at once.

Obi-Wan felt a disturbance in the force when Bail told him how the Emperor burned Padme's belongings; he felt that the Emperor knew Padme had something there that he didn't want Anakin to find out about.

"Bail, did you happen to tell Master Yoda what you just told me?"

"Yes, I did, he wanted me to tell you that he advises leaving Endor at once and finding refuge somewhere else for a few days."

"Thanks Bail, I have to go now, I'll be in touch."

Obi-Wan was relieved that Master Yoda was informed as well. He was more skilled in the ways of the force than himself, perhaps he would be able to find out what the Emperor wanted destroyed.

When Obi-Wan returned to Padme , he saw all the equipment set up for the birth. He walked over to her side and took her hand, she let out a loud scream, then Obi-Wan heard a baby's cry. The droids cleaned the baby off and handed the baby to Obi-Wan.

"It's a boy and appears to be very healthy" said the doctor.

Obi-Wan cradled the boy in his arms and leaned down to show Padme, a proud smile on his face. A smile a father would have.

"Luke" was all Padme said, she lifted up her hand to touch the baby's forehead. She suddenly screamed and then another baby appeared.

The doctor held the baby and showed her to Obi-Wan.

"It's a girl" said Obi-Wan as he cradled the baby girl in his other arm.

"Leia" Padme gasped, she looked up at her, but didn't have the strength to lift her other arm.

Obi-Wan knew something was wrong with Padme, so he handed the babies to the droids and asked the doctor if he didn't mind leaving them alone for a few minutes. The doctor nodded and he and the droids left the room to take the twins to the infant ward.

Obi-Wan bent down to help lift up Padme, between her gasps, she said,

"Obi-Wan, take care of them, take care of my babies"

"Shhhh, Padme you must save your strength" tears started flooding from Obi-Wan's eyes; he couldn't compose himself as he was trained to do all those years.

"There is a box in my apartment with instructions of what to do inside of it, tell Bail to get this box, the keys to my apartment are in my blue velvet bag with my things back at the shelter. The box is in a closet in my office."

She started to cough; Obi-Wan tilted her head up more so she could breathe better, his arms were trembling violently.

"I loved you, never forget that. I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me, I only wished I had more time." Obi-Wan couldn't respond, he couldn't find the strength to say the words he wanted to say.

"There is still good in him, I know there is."

She smiled at him, then she closed her eyes, she was gone.

Obi-Wan sat there holding Padme in his arms sobbing, a nurse came in to check on Padme, when she saw Obi-Wan holding her she immediately began to call for emergency help.

"No, stay away, don't touch her just stay away from her" Obi-Wan screamed.

"Sir, we may be able to help your wife."

"Nothing can help, she was dying before she even came here, just go away."

The nurse looked at the doctor who had appeared earlier, the doctor said they had to respect his wishes and then left telling Obi-Wan he would be alone.

Obi-Wan sat there, still holding her, thinking of how he couldn't do the last thing she asked, of Bail getting the box. That was what the Emperor wanted, what was in that box. He was too late. After sitting with her for what seemed like hours, he got up and put a sheet over Padme. Then he went down to the nursery to see Luke and Leia.

After he spent time holding them he told the nurse he would came back for them. He told the nurse he had to leave Endor immediately to plan for his wife's funeral. She nodded sympathetically and said she would get them ready.

When he walked back into the room he stopped dead in his tracks.

Padme's body was gone. The sheet was still lying on the table.

"Where is she? What have you done with her?" Obi-Wan screamed as he turned to go out the door, drawing his light saber, anger consuming him.

"I'm right here Obi-Wan."

He turned around at hearing the familiar voice then dropped to his knees in shock.

Standing there looking as beautiful as an angel, was Padme.


	10. Chapter 10

PART 10

Obi-Wan thought he was hallucinating, it couldn't be Padme, he watched her die not even an hour ago. He closed his eyes for a moment, when he opened them she was still standing there smiling at him. She was still wearing her hospital gown, but everything else about her had changed, she didn't look sad or weak or in pain. She was glowing with happiness.

"No, this isn't real, you're not real" Obi-Wan was still on his knees and started shaking his head.

She started to walk towards him, he fell backwards from the shock of her approaching him, and he sat up and started slowing backing away till he was up against the wall. The whole time she kept approaching him. When he couldn't go anywhere else she bent down on one knee and said,

"This isn't a dream, I am really here." She lifted her hand to touch his face but he flinched and she quickly pulled away.

"No, I know when someone is dead and you WERE dead." Padme realized he was speaking in a completely different voice, one she never heard before.

"I think I was, for a few moments, but then I just………woke up."

Obi-Wan felt something still was not right, it didn't explain why she looked healthy again, as if the past few months never happened. But then she reached out again and this time he didn't turn away. She ran a hand down his face as a single tear came rolling down. She then took his hand and placed it on her beating heart.

"See, this is real, I am really here." She then took his hand away and kissed it.

He really started to cry then, he didn't say anything, and he just hugged her really hard. He was about to question her again, something just didn't seem right, but before he could do so he felt a calmness and reassurance go through his body. He sensed the force was telling him she was alive, he pulled away from the embrace and when he looked into her eyes he knew then without question, it was really her.

"You've come back to me; I thought I'd lost you." His voice returned to normal.

"I can't leave my children…….or you. I would not have survived if you hadn't helped me the way you did. You saved my life." She kissed him gently on the lips, and then started to help him up.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, then said,

"I have an idea."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan snuck Padme into the transport box that her body was supposed to be placed in. He told the staff that he needed to leave right away; he signed the death certificate with the name Senator Padme Amidala on it. The staff person looked at Obi-Wan in shock when she looked over the certificate; he told her that it was the person the Emperor was looking for. He then pulled out a large sum of money, all he had, and bribed her saying to tell whoever came asking about Padme that the twins died with her, even to the Empire. She hesitated, then took the money, she changed the hospitals records saying the twins were still born. He walked out with the twins and the box on board then took off.

While leaving the planet's atmosphere, he put the craft on autopilot and went over and opened up the box. The minute he helped Padme out, she cried,

"Where are they?"

"They are in the backroom sleeping." She then ran back there, Obi-Wan trailing behind.

She picked Leia up first and walked with her over to a chair. After she sat down Obi-Wan brought over Luke. She sat there holding both of them while they slept.

Obi-Wan went back to the front of the ship and landed back on the forest moon. He needed to quickly gather all of their belongings, and the droids, they needed to leave Endor at once. Once they were in hyperspace Obi-Wan started to relax. He set a course for Tattooine, knowing Anakin's hatred for the place, it had always been a destination he had in mind if the Empire had found them on Endor.

He brought Padme's belongings into the backroom, she was still sitting in the chair with a sleeping Luke and Leia. He sat her things down and was about to leave giving her time alone with her babies and was startled to hear her say,

"You don't have to go, in fact maybe you could help me set up the portable crib we got, you did bring it right."

"Yes, are you sure you don't want time by yourself to be with them." Obi-Wan felt for the first time he was intruding.

"No, I would really like you to be here, besides, you were the one to spend time with them first not me."

He nodded then quickly started to set up the crib, when he finished Padme motioned for him to come over.

"Thank you for setting that up so quickly."

"You're welcome, is there anything else you need me to do?" Obi-Wan still kept his distance.

"No thank-you, would you like to hold Leia?"

Obi-Wan smiled then took the girl while Padme set Luke down in the crib; he hadn't opened his eyes at all. Padme didn't know what color they were. But when she walked over to where Obi-Wan was sitting with Leia she started to wake.

"She has your eyes" Obi-Wan said taking notice of quickly Padme responded to Leia waking up.

"Yeah, so she does." Padme put her arm Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Maybe you should take her now that she is awake."

"She seems pretty content staring up at you" Padme said playfully. "Besides, I want to change out of this stupid hospital gown." She gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up to gather her stuff.

When she came back Padme found Obi-Wan trying to soothe a screaming Leia in his arms. He quickly handed the baby over to her.

"I think she wants her mother now." Padme chuckled at Obi-Wan's uneasiness around the newborn.

"Yeah, she is probably hungry." Padme sat down on the nearby bed and began to undo her dress strap. Obi-Wan bolted around to turn his back to Padme.

"Obi-Wan, you don't have to be so modest around me, you are going to have to get used to this."

He slowly turned and said, "I know, I just, I don't feel I belong here."

"You do, you belong here more than Anakin does, and we decided on Endor not to speak of him."

She slid over to make room on the bed for him to have room also. He came over and once he sat down she tilted her head for him to kiss her. He obliged her and cupped his hands in her face.

While sitting there with her while she nursed Leia, Obi-Wan thought about what he had to do next to protect Padme and the twins from the Emperor.


	11. Chapter 11

PART 11

Obi-Wan knew he had to contact Yoda immediately. He took out his COM lock and was able to actually get a connection in the swamp land Yoda was now living in. When he told Yoda about how Padme was dead and then somehow woke up, the Jedi master didn't seem at all surprised, but then again, Yoda was never one to express right away what he was thinking. Obi-Wan continued to tell him how they were headed for Tattooine, and how Obi-Wan needed to find some way to make money there since they had no money left.

"Very good this sounds, Tattooine, a good location to go into hiding" was all that Yoda said.

"But master, what about Padme? Once the word gets out that she died on Endor, her family will want to know what happened and will want her body for burial." Obi-Wan didn't know the best way to handle the situation and really wanted Yoda's advice.

"Go to her parents, Bail Organa will, and handle the situation."

Obi-Wan still felt uneasy, but left it at that and then said goodbye to Yoda. He saw the ship was about leave hyperspace and arrive on Tattooine; he went to the back of the ship to inform Padme.

When he entered the room he saw that Leia was sleeping and that Luke was now being nursed by Padme, he quietly walked up to her and said,

"We are about to land on Tattooine; it's where we will be hiding for awhile."

"I hate Tattooine, it's too hot and dry there."

"I know, but we don't have many options right now, we have to be in a place where very few people would recognize you." Obi-Wan didn't want this to turn into an argument about where the best place to go into hiding was. But she didn't argue, she simply nodded her head and turned her attention back to Luke.

"He has blue eyes, he finally opened them up" she looked up at Obi-Wan and smiled.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Once they landed in Mos Isley spaceport, Padme and Obi-Wan again pretended to be refugees. Padme stayed behind with the twins and the droids while Obi-Wan went in search for work. He came back a few hours later with some good news.

"I've found work and a place for us to stay not far from here."

"Who will you be working for?" asked Padme.

"A farmer who lives on the outskirts of the spaceport, his father in law recently died and he needs help maintaining the farm, I expect I'll be doing a lot of labor work, I also found a housing complex, we can move in as soon as I pay the deposit."

"Where are you going to get the money for that, you told me you gave all the money we had left to the woman at the hospital."

"By selling this" and he pointed to the ship.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

While walking to their new home, Padme looked around the area of Mos Isley knowing that she recognized it, when they finally arrived to the apartment and walked in, she stopped dead in her tracks. She realized this was the exact kind of apartment Anakin and his mother lived in when they were slaves. Obi-Wan continued to push the stroller they had bought with the left over money from selling the ship into the apartment when he realized Padme was still standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong" he said as he lifted Luke up out of the stroller.

"This place, it's...……small" she remembered Obi-Wan had never been to Anakin's home on Tattooine, Qui-Gon had been there instead.

"Well it has three rooms, and it was really all I could find within our pricing range. I can keep looking if you want."

"No, its fine, I'm just, used to a lot of space. I did used to live in a palace you know." She smiled playfully at him.

"Okay, if you are sure" she heard doubt in his voice.

"I'm sure" she walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the check then on the lips to reassure him.

"I'll get the rest of our stuff and the droids."

"Okay, I'll be here with Luke and Leia."

When Obi-Wan came back a short while later, the twins were napping in the bedroom; Padme was sitting beside them singing a lullaby while the slept peacefully side by side. When she walked out into the kitchen/living room area she noticed Threepio looking around while Obi-Wan unpacked their stuff with R2 assisting him. Suddenly Threepio said,

"Oh, I recognize this place, this is the same exact kind of apartment Master Anakin and his mother lived in when he made me."

Obi-Wan dropped the box of food he was unpacking. He then looked up at Padme with a questioning look.

"Threepio, why don't you go check on Luke and Leia, make sure they are alright, you go too R2." Padme knew she had to talk to Obi-Wan alone.

"Was it something I said?" Threepio asked R2 as they walked into the bedroom.

"So that's why you stopped at the doorway with that look on your face earlier." Obi-Wan had his back turned from her with his head down.

"Yes, but you didn't know, really, don't feel bad, it's okay that we are staying here."

"How can you say that? Not only are we living on Anakin's home planet but now we are living in his old neighborhood too, we might even be in the same exact apartment!"

"Perhaps, but that is all in the past now, Anakin and his mother no longer live here, we have to look towards the future, we have to have a home for Luke and Leia."

Obi-Wan was surprised by how rational and calm she was being. She had definitely changed since Luke and Leia were born, or more like when she awoke during the time he thought she was dead. It was like she had finally accepted that Anakin was really gone, unlike on Endor when she kept saying he was still good and that he wasn't really gone.

"Alright, but if you change your mind and want to leave, just tell me and I'll look for another place right away." He knew this wasn't going to be an easy time for her, and he felt the last thing she needed was to be reminded of Anakin.

"Thank you, here, let me help you unpack this stuff" and she started to help put the food away in the cupboards.

When they finished unpacking it was getting late and they decided to get ready for bed. The portable crib was in the bedroom with them, Luke and Leia fast asleep. While Padme sat on the bed reading, Obi-Wan came in and said,

"Well tomorrow morning I start work, I better get to sleep, do you want me to sleep in the other bedroom?"

"What do you want to do? Do you want to sleep in there?" she said in a teasing manner.

"Just thought I'd ask" he said as he climbed into the bed beside her.

"Always the gentlemen" she said then she gave him a goodnight kiss.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_You turned her against me! You will not take her from me" Anakin screamed._

"_You did that yourself" Obi-Wan said._

"_She is mine, not yours! They are MY children, MINE. I am their father not you." Anakin then raced forward with his lightsaber._

"_NO, stop!" Obi-Wan heard Padme say._

"_You are with him!" Anakin screamed at Padme then turned his lightsaber on her._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Obi-Wan screamed then bolted up in bed. He realized he had been dreaming.

"Its okay, you're alright, it was only a dream" Padme started stroking his back to try to calm him down.

"I failed him, I failed Anakin and I failed Qui-Gon too" Obi-Wan said trembling.

"No, you didn't, Anakin chose to turn to the dark side on his own, Anakin failed Qui-Gon not you." Padme stared at him in the eye.

"Padme, I never got to tell you, I felt too guilty, but, the box you asked me to tell Bail about is gone. Palapitine ordered his guards to destroy all of your personal belongings; nothing is left in your apartment."

She didn't say anything, just looked down, Obi-Wan could sense that she already knew about the box. She finally broke the silence and said,

"Well, the box mostly contained messages for the twins; there were some for my family as well, along with one for Anakin. But what's done is done, nothing can change that."

"You are hiding something from me, I can tell you are, what is it." Obi-Wan had to confront Padme about her change in manner since they left Endor.

"All I know is, I'm so glad you are here with me, you are keeping me and my twins safe. The only thing I've been hiding is that I've been madly in love with you since our first walk in the garden on Corescant." She then put her arms around him and started kissing him.

After a few seconds he broke the kiss and said, "But that doesn't explain—" she stopped him from continuing by putting her hand over his mouth.

"Obi-Wan, please, don't do this, I just want you to calm down and stop feeling guilty about what did or did not happen, and can't you just be kissing me now?" She pulled her hand away and looked at him with pleading eyes.

He started kissing her again, this time more fiercely than before, she quickly started undressing him. He then lifted her nightgown up off of her started to kiss her neck. They made love very quietly since the twins cradle was in the room. He realized they hadn't been together like this since before they went to Endor, he stopped kissing her and pulled away.

"What, what is it?" she said panting.

"I love you…..so much Padme."

She smiled at him and brought his head down to continue making love to her. When they finished he collapsed and laid his head down on her stomach and quickly fell asleep. Padme let him lay there; she knew he needed to rest for his first day of work. She stroked his hair and whispered in his ear,

"I love you; it's why I came back to you." She was certain he didn't hear what she said.

For Padme was keeping something from Obi-Wan, she had died that day on Endor, but she didn't tell him how she had become one with the force, and how it was the force, that brought her back. She couldn't tell him until she accomplished what she was brought back to do.


	12. Chapter 12

PART 12

Padme and Obi-Wan quickly settled into their new life on Tattooine. Obi-Wan knew he had to change his name to help hide his identity so Padme helped him come up with a new name, Ben.

It was weird at first being called Ben, but Obi-Wan soon got used to it. When asked about his personal life Obi-Wan told his boss and neighbors that he was married to a woman named Padme and that they had twins. He never revealed too much just that they wanted to start a new life far away from the old republic. As with living on Endor, everyone seemed to buy it. Contrary to what Obi-Wan thought life as a farmer was going to be, he really quite enjoyed it, he found it to be a very simple and peaceful life. And when he came home he loved spending the evenings with Luke and Leia and of course, being with Padme.

But life for Padme was not as satisfying. She was used to life on Corescant and not being in the house all day. Though she loved being a mother she hated being trapped inside four walls all day long. Obi-Wan never wanted her to go into town without him for fear of being recognized, and the solitude was really starting to get to her. She quickly became depressed.

Obi-Wan never noticed anything at first because when he came home in the evenings Padme was always seemed so glad to see him; she listened attentively during dinner when Obi-Wan would talk of his work day. And she would tell him about her day as well, never sounding depressed at all. But a few weeks later he did start to notice a change in her manner.

She started being less attentive with Luke and Leia, at night it often was Obi-Wan who cared for them while she slept through their cries. He even had a hard time waking her up if they needed nursed. She was also being very distant from him physically as well. At night she would just give him a quick goodnight kiss, in the mornings she quit giving him a goodbye kiss. When he tried to get intimate with her, she would brush him off saying she was too tired. Even though Obi-Wan was hurt he was not one to push her into doing anything she didn't want to do. But when he came home one day to a screaming Luke and Leia while Padme was sleeping, he knew something needed to be done.

"You have got to get out of this mood you are in; you are neglecting your own children."

"How dare you accuse me of not taking care of Luke and Leia, I'm their mother."

"For the past three weeks I have been getting up with them every night, I have to force you to get out of bed to feed them. And today I come home to find you asleep while they are crying for you."

"Look I was really tired, I'm sure they weren't crying that long." Padme knew Obi-Wan wasn't going to buy her excuse, but she figured she'd try anyway.

"I could hear them all the way across the street! When I walked in I saw Threepio trying to calm them down. We're lucky none of the neighbors came to door wondering what was wrong." Obi-Wan never felt so angry at Padme ever, this was not the person he once knew.

"Obi-Wan please stop yelling at me, I can't take it anymore. I sit around here all day doing nothing while the twins sleep! They only wake up to be fed, then they are back to sleep again. You get to go out and be around people, you get to be out in the sun, I'm cooped up in here with no one to talk to. I can't stand it anymore." She then walked away from him and into the bedroom. He followed in there while the twins were in the living room with the droids.

"Padme, I'm sorry you are so lonely, I know you don't get to go out much, but I feel its best for your own safety." He wanted to reach out to her, but felt it was best if he kept his distance.

She started to cry softly, he immediately went over to her and she fell into his arms sobbing.

"I want to be a better mother, but it's become so hard to get out of bed sometimes, I feel like all I want to do is sleep."

Obi-Wan didn't know much about post-partum depression, but he figured this was probably what Padme was experiencing. He wished he knew how to help her.

"Padme, I'll talk to my boss, he and his wife have small children, perhaps you could bring the twins over sometime, that way you can get out of the house and have someone to talk to. His wife seems very kind and friendly. Do you think that might help?"

"I think so; at least will help me take my mind off of missing you all day."

"I'm sorry, I wish I didn't have to work so much, but it's good pay." Obi-Wan wondered if he should cut down his work hours.

"No, I understand, it's me that's being selfish; I know you are doing all this for me and the twins."

"I'll do whatever I can to help you" he then hugged her; she then tilted her head up for a kiss.

"I would be so lost without you" and then started kissing him again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Padme was killed by the dark side of force, and it was the light that brought her back, that and the help of Yoda and Qui-Gon. Right before her death Yoda had been communicating with Qui-Gon through the force, learning about Qui-Gon's immortality. Qui-Gon had informed Yoda of Padme's destined death by the Sith. Yoda then meditated on what he learned and when he felt Padme become one with the force, he saw what then took place.

Qui-Gon telling Padme she had a chance to be with Obi-Wan and her children, but that a sacrifice would have to take place, she agreed. She was then brought back from the force and awoke in the hospital room completely healthy.

In return for the sacrifice she would make, Obi-Wan would get to experience true happiness.


	13. Chapter 13

To all the questions asked, it will all come together at the end!

PART 13

In an effort to help Padme deal with her depression, Obi-Wan talked to his boss whose name was Alex and told Obi-Wan that his wife was more than welcome to meet his wife Anna and their two children. When Obi-Wan told Padme he was surprised that she wasn't very excited about it.

"I thought it would a good way to get you out of the house but still be close enough I can keep watch."

"It's not that, it's just, what if she doesn't like me? I mean she and I come from completely different worlds. What if they all don't like me?" She seemed very scared about meeting them, it was the first time Obi-Wan ever saw Padme nervous about meeting anyone, and she was always so poised and confident when it came to presenting herself.

"Of course they'll like you, there's nothing NOT to like about you" Obi-wan smiled at her.

"Quit teasing me Obi-Wan"

"I'm not teasing" his voice raised about two tones higher when he said it.

"I have plenty of flaws."

"Well, you are as close to perfection as one can get."

She formed a small smile when he said it. He realized it was the first time in awhile he saw her smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Padme and Anna got along better than Obi-Wan could have expected. Anna's two daughter's Jade and Ariel took immediately to Padme. The girls loved playing with the twins even though they were only 3 months old and mostly slept. Ariel, who was only five, loved holding Leia in her lap when Leia was awake. Jade was the older sister and was nine. She too enjoyed spending time with Luke and Leia though not nearly as much as Ariel did.

When the girls were busy with the twins, Padme and Anna would get a chance to sit down and talk while they had tea every afternoon. Padme mostly talked of her life on Naboo; she never revealed that she was the former Queen and a Senator. Padme learned a lot about Anna's life, how she lived on Tattooine her whole life and was a former slave as Anakin had been. But that she was freed by Alex when he bought her to work to help his mother with the house. They quickly feel in love and her freed her and married her. Padme was quickly becoming as close to Anna as she was to her former handmaidens.

Having a new friend definitely helped Padme. She was able to get out of the house and have a conversation with someone besides Threepio. But Obi-Wan was still making an effort to help her in other ways as well. At least once a week he would take her out to dinner in some of the villages in the outskirts of Mos Eisley. They went to a different place each week so they wouldn't get recognized. He also would go shopping after work and look for novels and other materials for her to read when he got home. Obi-Wan was totally committed to helping Padme recover from her depression. In the beginning he wasn't sure if any of it was helping, but as the weeks progressed he saw Padme becoming more and more like her old self again.

He saw the joy in her eyes when she spent time with Anna and the girls every afternoon. She was completely attentive to Luke and Leia, even at night when Obi-Wan offered to get up when they cried she still insisted on doing it. And everyday when Obi-Wan came home from work she would have dinner ready for him, except of course on "date night" as they soon started to call it. It was the only night of the week that Padme was away from the twins; she missed then but knew they would be okay with Anna. And she loved having those few hours to spend with Obi-Wan. Their relationship had definitely improved, they no longer argued and they started really talking again, as they did those few weeks on Endor and back on Corescant. They hadn't really talked like that since they arrived on Tattooine. They got very close intimately as well, every night they made love. Their lovemaking was different yet the same. It was more passionate and more forceful since Padme was no longer pregnant. But it wasn't just sex; it was their way of showing their love for one another. Padme completely gave herself to Obi-Wan, he would ask her if he was hurting her during their lovemaking, she would always respond by saying he could never hurt her for he was hers that night.

They truly had become a family, Obi-Wan thought of Luke and Leia as his own and would refer to them as his children even at home when he didn't have pretend he and Padme were married. Obi-Wan and Luke became attached at the hip; he often talked about how he couldn't wait for Luke to get older so he could do father/son things with him. But he loved Leia just as much, Padme often said that she was no doubt going to be a "daddy's girl." Padme sometimes wondered if the twins preferred Obi-Wan over her, for sometimes they would fuss when she was nursing them if Obi-Wan was not right there beside her. But she never minded, she knew they were force sensitive and knew when Obi-Wan wasn't there.

Obi-Wan was now a changed man, he never thought he would ever be a father or a husband. He never imagined this life because he had always been a Jedi. Even though he had to come to terms with no longer being a Jedi, he knew he still was and would always be one at heart, even if the Jedi order was completely destroyed. The order still lived in him, and he hoped one day to give Luke his father's light saber.

Even though Obi-Wan was not married to Padme and Luke and Leia were not his children, he loved them and thought of them as his own. But he never forgot they were in fact Anakin's children, and that Anakin was Padme's wife, not his. And a part of him still continued to feel guilty about taking his role, as a lover and a father.

000000000000000000000000000

Back on Corescant the Emperor was slowly beginning to take total control with Darth Vader as his number two man. Word had gotten to Lord Vader that a woman matching Padme's description had been seen on the forest moon of Endor. As soon as he heard this he shouted for his shuttle to go to Endor at once. He still sensed that Padme was alive, and he was going to find her and the baby no matter how long it took.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it's taken so long to update, been crazy busy with school

PART 14

Finally after 3 months Lord Vader thought to himself he finally had a lead on where Padme is. Ever since he was found on Mustafar left to die by Obi-Wan and put in the suit, he continued to look for her. He went to Naboo and ordered his guards to her family's house and yet they came up with nothing. He searched all the places that she liked and still nothing came up. He was surprised to hear she was seen on Endor though; there was not much in terms of civilization there. Padme likes to be around people.

'Obi-Wan is trying to hide her from me' he thought, he knew she would never be on a planet like Endor otherwise. 'Probably against her will,' he thought to himself, he knew they were together, he could sense it, but he couldn't sense her feelings, just that she was alive, and he was with her, and he sensed Obi-Wan's happiness.

'I will get her back, and we will be together again, with the baby.' He figured the baby had to be born by now, but he couldn't sense it at all. He hoped the baby was alright, he remembered chocking Padme in his anger but he could still sense she was alright when he released her. He knew once he saw and talked to her she would understand and go back to him and together, they could rule the galaxy and overthrow the Emperor, just as he wanted to do all along.

'She still loves me, I can feel it.' He just hoped she would still love him even if he was more of a machine than a man.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'I still love him, even after everything he's done, I know there is still good in him' Padme thought to herself as she nursed Luke. Luke was looking more and more like his father everyday, and Padme couldn't help but wonder at times, what it would be like with Anakin here watching Luke grow.

Not that she didn't love Obi-Wan, but it was different kind of love. With Obi-Wan it was the way it was supposed to be, the way she always imagined her life would be, having a family and a wonderful husband and living a simple country life. She only wished it had been Naboo instead of Tattooine. With Anakin, it was the way it wasn't supposed to be, it was a forbidden love, she had to lie to everyone, but they both shared such a passion for one another, they couldn't hide from it, or deny it.

And Anakin still had a special place in her heart, he always would, he was "her" Anakin, her first true love. But not her only love, not anymore, now she had two beautiful twins who captured her heart, along with a former Jedi.

As she finished nursing Luke, R2 came in with a snack and a beverage. "Thank you R2" Padme loved having R2 around, she enjoyed Threepio's company as well from time to time, but R2 always knew the right moment to attend to her and the twins.

After Luke was put in his crib Padme approached R2 and started eating her snack, she was about to ask R2 to fetch her today's newspaper when she noticed she still had a holographic message still on R2. She thought for a few moments than realized it was from the day she was recording her last messages and got interrupted by Anakin, she then realized the message on R2 was for Obi-Wan.

She took the device off of R2 and played the message. She had almost forgotten what she had said in the message; even though it was only 4 months ago it seemed like a lifetime. She checked the time; Obi-Wan would not be back from work for a few more hours still, it gave her enough time to do what she realized she had to do after watching the message.


	15. Chapter 15

PART 15

When Vader walked into the hospital on Endor he sensed Padme had been there, but he also sensed something had happened. He immediately went to the front desk demanding to know what had taken place here. The woman behind the desk informed him that the former Senator had come in, with another man, but that she and the baby died in childbirth. Part of the deal she made with Obi-Wan was to put on record that one child was born, instead of two. Vader could tell she was lying, so he ordered his imperial troopers to search the records while Vader continued walking around the hospital.

When the troopers came back, they told Vader how the records did indeed say the child was still born, and Senator Amidala's death certificate was filled out and signed. Vader force chocked the trooper who gave him the news, and then he approached the woman behind the desk and started force chocking her until she told him the truth about what happened to Senator Amidala.

"What happened to the Senator, TELL ME WHERE SHE IS."

"She died, shortly after the delivery, I swear, I'm not lying, I saw the man who came in with her carry her body out of the hospital, he was very distressed, he was screaming in the room when she died, but two….."

His grip became harder, he noticed she was trying to speak, but he didn't want to hear anymore, he finally let his anger take control and in a few seconds she was gone.

He ordered the troopers that they were leaving immediately, while in his ship, he tried to contact the Emperor, he needed his Master's help in understanding how he could still feel Padme was alive yet apparently she was dead. He ordered troops to Naboo to interrogate her family into finding out if she was buried there or if they knew about her death. He believed that the baby had died, it explained how he could not sense its presence, and that something terrible happened at the hospital, but he still felt Padme was alive, and needed to be with her again.

But when he spoke with his Master he was instructed that another Jedi was spotted on a planet in the outer rim in hiding and ordered Lord Vader to go there at once. His master said they would talk about Padme once he got back from that mission. Knowing he had to obey, Vader changed course on his ship at once.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan could tell something was on Padme's mind all evening, he gotten to know her pretty well over the past few months, just as well, if not better than his former Padawan.

"Something's bothering you, I can tell, what is it" he said as he tried to amuse Leia on the floor with the twin's toy blocks.

"You know me too well sometimes Obi-Wan" she said with a smile on her face.

"Tell me" he said so softly Padme barely heard him.

She didn't answer, she just walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss then picked up her daughter and went back to the table with her. Obi-Wan sighed and got up and said,

"I'm going to check on Luke see if he's still napping."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they were both sitting in their bed reading right before they were about to go to sleep, Obi-Wan knew what was on Padme's mind, it was Anakin. He knew when she didn't want to talk about what was bothering her it usually involved him, it was all part of the whole "we will not speak about Anakin" agreement they had.

He turned to her and said, "You've been thinking about Anakin haven't you?"

She continued reading her book, then put it down and said, "Yes, he's been on my mind more than usual lately."

"And you can't mention this because?"

"Because I don't have to tell you everything that's on my mind, because I'm allowed to keep things to myself."

He opened his mouth to reply, but decided it was best to drop it.

"No, tell me what you were going to say" she said in a very confrontational way, it was that kind of attitude that he couldn't stand about politicians.

"Fine, no, you don't have to do anything, I'm not your husband, even if I were you still would not have to, but I am a part of your life, I offered to marry you after the twins were born because I know you come from a traditional family. You said no, I understood your reasons, then we came to our agreement about not mentioning Anakin, but just because I'm not your husband doesn't mean I don't have a right to know what's bothering you. I only live here, take care of your children, and risk my life to keep you and them safe. I want to help you, but I can't if you won't confide in me because you refuse to mention his name. But do you HAVE to tell me, NO, I can still go on being the person who supports you, watches after you, and pleasures you night after night without being you're equal."

"How dare you accuse me of---" but then she was cut off by Luke's screaming, he obviously sensed the tension going on between them, Obi-Wan said Luke was extremely force sensitive like his father.

"I'll get him" and Obi-Wan quickly left the room.

When Obi-Wan got Luke he couldn't get him to stop crying, he went back into the bedroom so that Leia would not wake up, and Obi-Wan figured Luke probably needed nursed. When he walked in he saw Padme curled up in a ball on the bed crying. His heart sank seeing her like that.

"Padme, I think he needs nursed" as he sat down beside her on the bed.

She got up and took a wailing Luke in her arms, she tried to feed him but he still continued crying. Frustrated, Padme started rocking him as she still continued to cry softly.

Obi-Wan bent down beside the bed and gently placed his hand on her knee and said,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, please forgive me."

"No, you have a right to say how you feel, I'm crying because I'm sad you feel I don't look at you as my equal Obi-Wan. I DO appreciate all you have done, you are the kindest man I know. Don't think because I didn't want to marry you I didn't think of you as my partner, I do."

He rose up and hugged her, she kissed his cheek and he returned the kiss. When the kiss broke Luke stopped crying and started smiling at his mother.

"Wow, is this normal for children who born force sensitive?"

"It doesn't happen very often, but yes some are this strong with the force, he has a very strong connection to you, Leia does too."

"They have a connection with you too Obi-Wan, They fuss when you leave in the morning." He smiled at her then picked up Luke who was started to doze off and put him back in his crib beside his sister.

When he came back to the bedroom Padme stretched out her arms and he came to her, they sat holding each other for a few minutes before Padme said,

"Anakin has been on my mind a lot, he's still looking for me, I know he is, and he won't stop till he finds me."

"I'll keep you safe, I'll die before I let anything happen to you or the twins, we can leave Tattooine if you want."

"No, I don't think we should unless we have to, we can't run forever Obi-Wan."

"I'll run as long as you want me to, I'd do anything for you Padme."

Tears started forming in her eyes again, Obi-Wan hugged her tightly and tried to soothe her tears with his kisses, it worked and soon Padme started pulling off his nightclothes. Later, as they lay there after their lovemaking with Padme's head on his chest, she said,

"Obi-Wan, I love you, I love you the way you deserve to be loved, I'm ready for you to marry me now."

He didn't know what to say, she rose her head and looked at him to make sure he wasn't sleeping.

"Don't feel you have to do this because of what I said earlier, I was angry, I wasn't making an ultimatum."

"I know, I know you would never force my hand, I know I said before I had no interest in ever being married again, but, being here with you, is the life I've always wanted. Even under these circumstances, I still want my love for you to be official."

"I love you, I don't need to say a vow to always be there for you."

"Same here, but I want to" she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Then I guess I better go buy real wedding rings for us then."


	16. Chapter 16

PART 16

Even though Obi-Wan had bought wedding rings on Endor for him and Padme, they essentially were used as disguise and they only wear them when they go out. The rings had no meaning at all. So Obi-Wan felt he should make it official and decided to use some of the spare money he had been saving for emergencies on buying a real wedding ring. He had asked Alex if he could take a few days off, he said yes so Obi-Wan, Padme, and the twins got to take a mini vacation to Dantooine. Obi-Wan had decided to buy a small ship in case they needed to get out of Tattooine if the Empire was near, but they never used the ship for recreational reasons.

When they arrived on Dantooine they found a very remote village. They found a holy man in the village who agreed to do a small ceremony. The ceremony took place on a sandy beach near the village; since Padme loved the water they thought a beach wedding would be nice. Obi-Wan used the name Ben Kenobi for the marriage license and Padme used her birth name Naberrie to disguise herself as well. The only witnesses were Threepio and R2 just as it had been when Padme married Anakin, but this time, two babies were present as well, sleeping in a bassinette by the droids.

Padme didn't have enough time to look for a wedding dress, she wore an older gown she had, a backless yellow and purple gown, the same dress she wore when she first kissed Anakin by the lake to be exact. She did feel guilty for wearing a dress she gave her first kiss to her former husband in, but the gown had always been one of her favorites. And Padme had decided she could no longer continue looking back, she had to look forward. She was officially starting a new life, with a new husband and children.

After the ceremony, they stayed in small cottage near the beach. While the droids looked after the twins since they were still asleep, Obi-Wan and Padme decided to take a walk down the beach. The sun was beginning to set as the couple walked hand in hand in the sand. Padme talked of how she loved swimming in the water on Naboo and laying out on the sand. Obi-Wan had heard the story before, but he didn't mind hearing it again especially now. When she finished he stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Words cannot describe how beautiful you look."

She looked down and blushed, when she looked back up at him she put her hand on his face and said, "Thank you, but you look just as good my handsome new husband, and I was very surprised to see you shaved!"

"Well, I admit I shaved because I didn't want you to think of me as an old man marrying you, I wonder if Alex will even recognize me when I go back to work."

"The beard didn't make you look old Obi-Wan, but it did make you look very mature."

"Not funny Padme!" and then he scooped her up in his arms and began to kiss her as the sun finally set.

After the ceremony they only had two more days to spend on Dantooine, so they made the most of it. They went to beach with the twins; Leia took to the water immediately and like her mother, loved to splash around in it. Luke didn't like the water though, he screamed every time Padme tried to take him in. Padme thought maybe the sound of the waves frightened him, but she also noticed he didn't seem to like the sand either, just like his father. She often ended up sitting on a towel with him while Obi-Wan was in the water with Leia. But when she and Obi-Wan would "switch off" as they called it, when he would take Luke and she would take Leia, Obi-Wan always had a way of soothing Luke's fears and getting him to actually go in the water. She figured Obi-Wan was using the force to calm Luke down.

In the evening while the twins were asleep Obi-Wan and Padme would go down the beach and a sit on a towel in the sand and have a candlelight dinner. Padme hadn't experienced such a romantic setting in a long time. Even when she went out with Obi-Wan on Tattooine it didn't compare to the romantic setting she had here on the beach with him. After dinner they would sit and talk and eventually head back to the cottage where after checking on the twins would go back into their room to be together. They had all the time in the world to relax and hold each either before or after making love. For those couple days on Dantooine Padme and Obi-Wan forgot about their troubles, and got to live in bliss.

They did return to Tattooine as they said they would, though for a moment Padme considered asking Obi-Wan not to go back but knew it wouldn't be right. She had to think about her children's safety, and had to protect them from the Emperor. So after Obi-Wan returned to work, she started taking the ship out when she wasn't visiting with Anna and her kids. She had given Threepio strict instructions not to mention her taking the ship out to Obi-Wan, and knew Threepio would follow her orders if she enforced it enough.

What Obi-Wan didn't know was Padme was taking the ship to go visit Anakin's stepbrother Owen and his wife Beru.


	17. Chapter 17

PART 17

For the past two weeks Padme had been visiting Owen and Beru at their house in the outskirts of Mos Esly. Not only that, but she was also having holocom messages with Bail Organa on Alderran without Obi-Wan knowing. She was making plans for her children's future, a future without her.

She knew they couldn't stay together, not with the twins growing so fast and become more aware of each other. When she crossed over and became one with the force she knew that if she came back sacrifices would have to be made. She could have either given up her children and never bond with them, or bond with them and give them up later. She wasn't ready to leave yet, she needed more time she knew it would be hard, but she had Obi-Wan to help her through it.

Now though it seemed almost unbearable to give them up. Bail had offered to take Leia, he and his wife were planning on adopting a girl; he assured her Leia would grow up in a loving home. Padme knew Leia would be okay, she was strong, just like she was, the problem was Luke.

She wanted a better life for her son than one on Tattooine, she hated Tattooine and how corrupt the planet was. But she really had no choice, she thought of still keeping Luke and giving up Leia, but she knew she couldn't give up one and not the other. And there was always the fear that Anakin would find her, and if he finds her, he finds Luke and she couldn't risk that. She had to separate the twins from herself and each other.

So after thinking long and hard about it, she decided Luke should stay with Owen and Beru, she couldn't take him to her family on Naboo, too much danger and she had no other close friends on the senate she felt she could trust with something so important, not even Mon Motha. She knew Owen and Beru were good people and would give Luke the best life they could.

It's just not the kind of life she wanted for her son. She knew he wouldn't live the life of slave like his father did, but he wouldn't have much opportunity either. Padme's only comfort was that someday Luke would get off Tattooine and live a better life. She just hoped she would be around to see it. She wished most of all the Empire would fall, and she could be reunited with her children.

When she finally got around to telling Beru and Owen the real reason of her visits, Owen's reaction surprised her most of all.

"So, you want us to raise him so he will be safe from his father?"

"Yes" Padme said looking at him straight in the eye.

"And you are married to his former Master now?

"I am."

"What kind of man is he? What kind of woman are you? How do we know you aren't just trying to get rid of your son and start a new family with your new husband?"

Even though Padme was hurt, she continued in a calm manner, "Owen, I know how the situation looks, but believe me, I'm doing this because I love my son, so much, I can't risk his father ever finding him. I know you are good people, I know you can care for Luke as if he was yours. There's no one else I'd trust my son with."

"Well, you do understand the position you are putting me and my wife in, you come here out of the blue saying you wanted to get to know Anakin's family better, then you blindside us with saying you want us to raise his son. Besides, I checked you out, you are labeled a traitor to the republic, I could turn you in and get a good amount of money for that."

"You didn't do it before and I don't believe you plan to turn me in now."

"We will take him, but he will not know anything of the Jedi or his father. And I think it would be best if you and your husband keep your distance as well."

The words he said hurt her more than she could bear, but she knew it was the best thing for Luke. She made arrangements to have Obi-Wan bring Luke to them in two weeks.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To Padme's relief, Threepio had kept quiet about her visits to Owen and Beru and her conversations with Bail. She was able to tell Obi-Wan for herself what she had done.

He didn't take it very well.

"We don't have to separate them we can work this out together."

"No, you know we can't, I'm sure Master Yoda would tell you himself that the twins must separated. They are six months old now; they are more active and more aware of each other. You said so yourself the force is strong in both of them. They can't stay together, and one cannot stay with us and not the other, I couldn't bear it, and we can't risk them ever being found by the Emperor."

"They won't be found, I'll protect them, I won't let them find you Padme."

"You are not all powerful Obi-Wan; you know you can't stop the Emperor. And I don't want to raise my children hiding and moving from place to place, I want them to grow up in a stable environment."

"I won't let you do this." He realized he sounded like the very thing he swore never to be, a controlling husband.

"I know you've come to love them, but you have to let go, isn't that what you've been trained to do all your life? Letting go of emotion, letting things you love pass out of your life?"

"It's not about me Padme, it's you, I worry you won't be able to handle this. It breaks my heart to give up Luke and Leia, but you are right, they can't stay together. I just knew how hard it would be for you and I was willing to risk them to stay together for you."

"I know what I have to do Obi-Wan; I knew I had to do this ever since the day I gave birth to them on Endor."

"What do you mean?"

"I died that day, I was one with the force, I learned of my fate and how it was the Chancellor who killed me, But because darkness was used, and the twins were the only hope for the galaxy, I was given a choice to come back, the darkness killed me, but the light could bring me back, but if I made the choice to come back, my life after would be a hard one to live. I wasn't ready to leave yet, I had to come back and be with my children, I know I made the right choice. It was hard at the beginning, with my depression and all, but I was depressed because I knew I wouldn't have the life I wanted to have with them. But I tried to be strong, you helped me get out of my depression, you've always been my rock Obi-Wan, I don't know what I'd do without you."

He walked over to her and embraced her, he knew something had happened that day on Endor but now it finally made sense.

So for the next two weeks they spent as much time as they could with the twins. Obi-Wan ended up quitting his job working for Alex, when they went to say goodbye they told the family that they had saved up enough money and were moving. They totally understood, with Tattooine not being the nicest planet to live on and Obi-Wan was able to leave the farm without any hard feelings. Saying goodbye was hard on Padme, Anna had become a good friend and she felt terrible for lying about the real reason they were leaving. The goodbye was definitely bittersweet; Alex and Anna thought that the family was moving on to a better life, when the truth was a family was going to be broken apart.

Padme had never spent so much time with Obi-Wan and the twins before; he always worked most of the day so having him there all day was a nice change. Most of her time was spent holding and playing with twins. She couldn't stop holding them, she couldn't let go. The babies sensed their mother's grief, and would often cry along with her.

When the day finally came that Obi-Wan had to take Luke to the Lars's Padme could not get out of bed. She had slept with Luke by her side the entire night and couldn't bring herself to get out of the bed and watch him go out the door. She stayed in bed with Leia holding her tightly.

When Obi-Wan arrived at dusk with Luke, he handed him over to Beru. Obi-Wan saw the joy in her eyes of becoming a mother. He also handed over a holographic message; Padme had made it for him for when he got older. He told Owen it was Padme's wish that one day Luke know who is mother is.

Obi-Wan left with a sad feeling in his heart, not only was he giving up boy he'd come to love as his own son, but he knew Owen would never show the message to Luke. He sensed Owen's hostility towards him and Padme.

When he got back he found Padme lying in bed with Leia, holding her as she slept, tears coming down her face, the tears hadn't stop flowing since the day started. He turned to leave, he felt she wanted this moment to be with Leia as long as she could, but he heard Padme calling for him.

He came to the side of the bed and took her hand and kissed it. She motioned for him to come into the bed; he came over and laid with them until Padme fell asleep. He then got up and left the room to send a message to Bail for the senator's ship was going to land on Tattooine to take Leia.

When it was time to go, Padme was able to get out of bed and hold her daughter till word came that Bail had landed. When it did, she was able to watch Obi-Wan take her daughter out the door and out of her life.

When Obi-Wan arrived at Bail's ship, he felt more at ease knowing that the senator would show Leia the holographic message made for her and that Bail would tell Leia about her real mother. He felt good seeing the joy in Bail's eyes as he met his new daughter.

"Where is Padme?" he asked as he held Leia.

"She wanted to stay behind, she thought it be easier this way. She knows Leia is in good hands with your family."

"Please tell her that her daughter will always be loved with us."

"I will, thanks Bail."

"Obi-Wan" Bail called as he was walking off the ship.

"Yes?"

"Take good care of Padme."

"I will, always" and Obi-Wan turned and walked out of Leia's life with a heavy heart but knew her life would be a good one.

When he got back to the apartment Padme was sitting in a chair weeping uncontrollably. He wished more than anything he could take her pain away. He went over to her and knelt beside her.

"He's gone; she is safely on her way to Alderran."

He helped her stand up and held her close and her tears continued to flow. She finally looked up at him and said, "How am I supposed to go on with my life, without them in it?"

"By being strong for them, by continuing to give your love no matter how far away you are from them. They will know that you love them Padme, they'll know."

"I couldn't bear to say goodbye."

"I know" and tears started to flow down Obi-Wan's face as well, he let down his calm, Jedi exterior and cried holding Padme for what seemed like forever.


	18. Chapter 18

PART 18

The next morning Padme and Obi-Wan packed all of their things and left Tattooine. While in hyperspace Obi-Wan contacted Yoda to let him know about the twins separation.

"Obi-Wan, warn you I must, stay with the senator, only a world of pain it will bring you."

"Master Yoda, Padme and I have already gone through a world of pain already, I'm very much in love with my wife, leaving her is not an option."

"A life of solitude I see for you Obi-Wan."

"I would be in solitude with or without Padme, no offense Master, but you are living in solitude, at least if I have to live in a swamp I'll be with her."

"Vader will always be after you, wants her back he does."

"I know, but he'll have to kill me before he comes near Padme again."

"Her fate may be to return to him someday."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Padme and Obi-Wan found a planet with a city in the clouds to reside in for the time being. They figured they would have to move from place to place, never staying in one spot for too long. The plan for now was that Obi-Wan to find work, save, and purchase a better spacecraft to travel in.

So far everything was working out, Obi-Wan found a job right away doing labor in a droid factory. They found a small two room apartment with a view of the city. On the surface the two seemed like a content married couple with not many assets except their droids. Of course in reality they were anything but content.

Padme was never the same since the day she gave Luke and Leia up. When she smiled it was only for appearances, she never smiled because she wanted to. She made only casual conversation, never really letting Obi-Wan how she was feeling. He was frustrated, he wanted to know if he could do anything to help, but he knew Padme well enough to know that when she was ready she would come to him. But for the time being, it seemed like she spoke to Threepio and R2 more than she spoke to him.

When he would try to comfort her, she would usually turn away, it hurt but he understood why she was so distant. Other times though she couldn't keep her hands off of him. She would embrace him the minute he walked in the door at night and wouldn't let go. Sometimes she would make violent love to him, very uncharacteristic of her; she was always so tender, soft, and affectionate. But now she was rough, often scratching his chest and back, being the aggressor every time. When he would try to say loving things to her during their aggressive lovemaking, she would silence him right away by putting her hand over his mouth, he soon just gave up. He knew why she was doing it, she wanted to forget her pain and feel something different. Obi-Wan only wished he could help her take her pain away with love instead of just sex.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Darth Vader was coming to a dead end in his search for Padme. He hadn't found anymore leads on her since the sighting on Endor. But he wasn't about to give up. He had spoken with his Master about not sensing the baby. He also spoke of his confusion as to how there was only one baby born at the hospital when Padme was supposed to have twins. His Master came up with a rationale explanation saying that the medical droids were probably mistaken about Padme carrying twins and that the reason he couldn't sense the baby's presence is because it probably had died just like the hospital records said. Vader got the feeling his Master didn't want him pursuing this, but he didn't care, he was still doing his job hunting down and destroying the Jedi. But his Master couldn't keep an eye on him all the time so unbeknown to the Emperor, Vader was still searching. He was even considering bringing in bounty hunters to do the job if he didn't get a lead soon.

"Lord Vader" and imperial trooper said as he walked into his private chamber, "My lord, we have a lead on Dantooine."


	19. Chapter 19

PART 19

Darth Vader went immediately to Dantooine after being informed there was a sighting of Padme there. He and the imperial troopers landed on the planet and immediately took control. He came to find out that Obi-Wan and Padme had a secret ceremony in a small village and that they were there for three days. There was no documentation of anyone else being there except for two droids. Vader tried to track down the man who conducted there ceremony, but he was no where to be found on Dantooine.

"Continue to track him, I want this man found!"

Vader couldn't believe that Padme had married Obi-Wan, his instinct had told him something had been going on between the two of them before the battle on Mustafar, but he didn't want to believe it. Now he had proof that something had happened between them, he could no longer rationalize the fact that Padme was with Obi-Wan because his former master was keeping her from him. She harbored feelings for him as well.

Anger and jealousy consumed him, using the force to tear apart the building he was in. He then ordered the village to be burned to the ground as he took off in his starship.

'You will pay for this Obi-Wan, I won't let you keep her from me.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After receiving a message from Yoda that he felt a disturbance in the force, Obi-Wan decided it was time to leave Bespin and the cloud city. He had saved some money, but decided on going to the planet Yavin 4 to find work.

Things with Padme hadn't changed very much, though now she was opening up to him a little more. She started knitting as a hobby and it seemed to help keep her mind off of things. When they arrived on Yavin 4 Obi-Wan had a hard time finding work at first, but eventually he did find a job, unfortunately he didn't like the job at all. Neither Padme nor Obi-Wan liked life on Yavin 4; Padme hated the apartment they were living in, for it was too hot and humid.

"I can't wait till we get out of here" she said as they were eating dinner.

"I know, but the good thing is this job is paying better than the one on Bespin did. We don't have to stay here as long."

"Good, I'm looking forward to when we can finally settle down somewhere, permanently, I'm getting sick of moving from place to place."

"Well, since we separated Luke and Leia, I think in time we won't have to be on the move constantly." He saw a deep sadness in her face when he mentioned their names; they usually never spoke of the twins because it hurt Padme to think of them.

"Excuse me" and she got up and left the table and went into the bathroom.

She didn't come out, after a while Obi-Wan got worried so he knocked on the door.

"Padme, love, are you alright?" There was no answer.

He knocked a few more times, still no answer so he busted the door open. He saw Padme sitting on the floor rocking back and forth as she wept.

'Padme, why didn't you answer me, I was worried" he knelt down on the floor to face her.

"Do you know I can't stand to think of them for 1 minute, 1 minute and I feel like I am dying inside. What kind of mother doesn't want to think about children?"

"A mother who loves them so much she did the only she could to save them."

"I've been dying inside everyday without them."

"Padme" he said as he held her tight. "I'm so sorry."

He undressed her and helped her into the bathtub to clam down, she sat there staring as he washed away her tear stained face. When finished he dressed her and took her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. She still stared with a catatonic expression on her face.

Right before he was about to leave the room he said, "I know you're heart is breaking for your children, but remember that I'll always love you."

She finally turned and looked him in the eye; she took his face in her hands and started to kiss him gently. He accepted the kiss and wrapped his arms around her as the kiss deepened. Their clothing was quickly removed and she rolled him on top of her as they gently and tenderly made love, afterwards he stroked her back and shoulders as he kissed her flushed face.

"I've missed us being together like this."

"Me too, I was not myself before, I wanted to take the pain away through my aggression, and I had to feel something different" she said shamefully.

"I know" he said as he continued to stroke her back until she fell asleep in his arms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two months later Obi-Wan and Padme left Yavin 4, even though they probably should have stayed longer, they had enough to buy a better spacecraft and soon were in hyperspace planning their next destination.

Obi-Wan needed to take Padme away from Yavin 4, he needed to take her somewhere safe and secluded.

Padme was pregnant.


	20. Chapter 20

PART 20

When Padme discovered she was pregnant for a second time, she was scared, more scared than she had been when she discovered she was pregnant with Luke and Leia. Becoming a father is what drove Anakin to the dark side, what if Obi-Wan followed in those footsteps? She knew that a Sith lord only took one apprentice, but Obi-Wan had defeated Anakin on Mustafar and would have killed him if it had not been for her pleading for him not to kill her former husband. What if the Emperor wanted to take on Obi-Wan as an apprentice and have Obi-Wan kill Anakin?

She knew she was thinking crazy thoughts, but Anakin's transformation to the dark side was done for love, it wasn't that impossible to think Obi-Wan would do the same. But she also thought to herself, Obi-Wan is not Anakin, Obi-Wan never gave into this fear like Anakin did.

It was all just very scary for her, they were in hiding, constantly on the move, and now she was pregnant again. Her twins weren't even a year old and here she was having another baby.

'What is wrong with me, my legs need to be sewn together' she thought to herself.

'I did exactly what Owen Lars said I was going to do, give up my children and start a new family with Obi-Wan.'

She felt like she had betrayed her children and Anakin.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She wanted to hold off telling Obi-Wan for as long as she could, but as long as she could only ended up being two weeks. He sensed the tension in her and often questioned her about it, she would shake it off by saying it was just nerves. Then the morning sickness came on, when she rushed into the bathroom vomiting he had come in with a concerned look on his face.

"If you are sick I can stay home from work today if you want me to."

She couldn't lie to him; he was going to figure it out eventually, "I'm not sick."

"What is it, you're hands are shaking."

She stood there looking at him for a moment then said, "I'm pregnant."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He didn't respond, he just stood there running his hand over his face. She came closer, but then he turned away with his back towards her he said, "How long have you known?"

"Two weeks ago."

He spun around quickly, "Two weeks! And as usual you couldn't talk to me about it right! I sensed something was troubling you and yet again you don't confide in me, you didn't confide in me about giving up Luke and Leia and now you hold off telling me I'm going to be a father."

She slapped him across the face, twice. "You don't understand at all, I felt I couldn't tell you, I was scared, I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going to leave you Padme, I told Master Yoda that was not an option and I gave my word, you know I don't go back on my word. You know me better than to think I would leave you, how could you possibly think I would abandon you and my child?"

"It's not that, I worry you'll try to save me like Anakin did and look how that turned out."

He sighed then came over to her and put his arms around her. At first she stood not returning the embrace then she finally put her arms around his neck. He buried his face in her neck and said softly in her ear, "I'm sorry, I know you are scared, but I'll never turn to the dark side, never."

"What are we going to do?" she looked up at him with pleading eyes. She had said the same exact thing to Anakin she realized.

"I am worried, this changes the situation, I think we should leave Yavin 4, we can trade in another ship and leave tonight."

"I'm sorry you are not happy about the baby Obi-Wan."

"Oh Padme" he said as he led her over to sit down on the bed. He kissed her hands and held them tightly. "You don't know how happy I am to be a father. I never thought I'd be one, I thought being Anakin's Master was the closest I'd get to being a father. Then when I was with Luke and Leia, I learned what it was like to be a father. I never thought I'd get a second chance at it. The selfish part of me wanted this to happen."

"I do want this baby, it's just……"

"Your heart aches for the twins" he said caressing her face.

"I feel like I am betraying them somehow, the twins and Anakin, this baby won't take away the void in my heart."

"You are not betraying them Padme, I know things will never be the same again, I miss them too."

"I am happy to be a mother again, and scared too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan decided to go the Dagobah system and see Master Yoda, he needed his guidance. He contacted his former Master right as they were coming out of hyperspace.

"Something has happened Obi-Wan."

"Yes Master, but I prefer to wait till we have landed to talk with you about it."

"Expect you soon, I will."

When they landed, Padme decided to stay on the ship with R2 and Threepio while Obi-Wan went to talk with Yoda.

"Thought you were going to stay on Yavin 4 longer Obi-Wan."

"I was Master, but our situation has changed, Padme is pregnant."

"Unexpected this is; and unfortunate."

"Unfortunate that the woman I love is carrying my child?"

"You are letting passion take control of your destiny Obi-Wan."

"Master Yoda, I love Padme, my love for her has changed me, we want this child, being with her is my destiny. I am no longer just a Jedi, I am a man who is in love, so in love that yes, I did get her pregnant, it wasn't planned but we both want this baby."

"Understand I do, agree with your choices I do not! Marry the senator you should not have done."

"I came here because I need your guidance, please Master Yoda."

"Meditate on this I will, go back to the ship and wait."

When Obi-Wan got back to the ship, Padme was preparing dinner.

"I thought you might be hungry when you got back."

"Thank you, but it's really me who should be doing things for you, I'm sure you are exhausted."

"Nonsense, I'm not too tired to feed my husband." She noticed his sadness and walked over to him and took his hand.

She sat him down and started massaging his shoulders; he leaned back as her soft hands made its way down his back. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of him; he sat her down on his lap and squeezed her tight never wanting to let her go.


	21. Chapter 21

PART 21

"What do you think Master Yoda will say?" Padme said as they ate the meal she prepared.

"Probably that we have to live in seclusion, no job, no friends."

"I don't know if I can live like that Obi-Wan, it's not healthy for a child to not be around people."

"Well until the Emperor is stopped I don't think we have much of a choice."

"It will never stop will it, this running away from everything."

He didn't know what to say, so he took his hand in hers and squeezed it. They were then interrupted by Yoda walking up to the ship.

"Master Yoda" Padme said as she walked over and bent down and took the Jedi's hand.

"Good to see you again Senator Amidala, you're safety is of great concern."

"Well I have Obi-Wan to protect me, and Threepio and R2 of course" she said as she saw R2 beeping and shaking in protest.

"Wish to speak with Obi-Wan alone I do."

"Of course" and she watched Obi-Wan and Yoda walked off of the ship and over towards Yoda's small hut, Obi-Wan turned and looked at her as he walked away. She blew him a kiss in response.

Obi-Wan had a terrible feeling Padme was about to do something unexpected.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Meditate I did, and the future is very cloudy for you both."

The news didn't surprise Obi-Wan at all, "Where do you think we should go?"

"A remote planet would be best, Hoth or even Ilum you could go."

Both planets had frigid weather. Obi-Wan knew Padme was not going to like that one bit. He knew it was going to take a lot of convincing to get her to agree to it.

"I think you are going to have to help me convince Padme, she won't go to Hoth or Ilum without putting up a good argument."

"Help I will Obi-Wan." Yoda then turned his head towards the door, Obi-Wan did as well, they both sensed it.

Obi-Wan went running out of Yoda's hut and shouted, "PADME" as he watched the ship take off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Excuse me Miss Padme, but we are we going?" Threepio asked as Padme took off in the ship.

"We are going to the nearest Imperial space station, set the course R2."

"Excuse me Miss Padme but shouldn't we get Master Kenobi?" Threepio was becoming very anxious.

"No, this is something I must do on my own. We will not be contacting Obi-Wan."

"As you wish Miss Padme." Padme loved Threepio's loyalty to her; her life would be much lonelier without him and R2.

The nearest station was pretty far away, R2 had to set a course and Padme was able to leave the controls and go to the back of the ship.

'Obi-Wan is going to kill me' she thought to herself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"She's gone, she just took off, why would she do that?" Obi-Wan said pacing back and forth outside of Yoda's hut.

"Gone to confront Vader she has."

The words stung Obi-Wan, Yoda was right, that is where she had gone. He knew she couldn't keep on running, not when another child was involved.

"Will she come back? Vader won't let her go."

'Cloudy the future is, Amidala's fate is in her own hands."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they landed at the space station Padme gave strict instructions to Threepio and R2 what she wanted them to do. As she walked out of the ship imperial troopers took her and cuffed her recognizing who she was immediately.

"I've come to speak to Lord Vader" she said as they led her away.

"He has already been contacted, he is on his way."

"Good" was her only response.

They locked her in a holding cell, they took the droids to a nearby cell. She sat there as she waited for Anakin to arrive. It didn't take him long.

"Where is the Senator?" he barked as he walked off his ship.

"We put her in a holding cell, she wasn't armed, she had 2 droids with her, we put them in a nearby cell.

"Very good commander."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan sat in Yoda's hut as the rain started to come down heavily. He had finally been able to calm down but he was still very distraught.

"I just have this terrible feeling I will never see her again Master."

"See her again you will Obi-Wan, Senator Amidala would never leave without saying goodbye."

Yoda's answer did not make him feel better at all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Padme's cell door opened, the guards came and cuffed her again and led her towards a private chamber. They left her there alone still cuffed.

Then she saw him, Anakin, her Anakin in a black suit with a mask. Tears welled up in her eyes as she gazed upon his new face.

He stared at her; he longed to be able to look upon her with his own eyes. She was dressed in a black jumpsuit, her hair tied back in a single braid. She looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her before.

"Padme, you won't be needing those" he said as he used the force to undo her cuffs.

"Oh Anakin" she said as the tears flowed from her face.

'I've missed you Padme" he said as he came closer.

She didn't back away, but hearing this new voice made her feel like backing away. "I've missed you too Anakin, I can't believe what has happened to you."

"Obi-Wan did this, Obi-Wan put me in this suit, he turned you against me."

"I did not bring him to Mustafar, he snuck onto my ship, I wouldn't tell him where you were, I was never against you Anakin, I love you, I would never send anyone to kill you. I wanted you to come back with me to Naboo, I was willing to give up everything, the senate, Obi-Wan, my friends, just to be with you."

"Obi-Wan? Something did happen between the two of you then! What was going on between the two of you behind my back!"

"Anakin I was dying! I turned to Obi-Wan for help"

"LIAR" he shouted as he rose his hand. Padme backed away in response, she remembered him lifting his hand before and chocking her.

But he didn't choke her, he squeezed his hand into a fist instead and said, "You obviously are healthy now Padme, where is our baby?"

"There is no baby."

"Yes, there is, I've sensed it"

"Have you sensed it since the last time we were together on Mustafar?"

His clinched fist came down and rested on his side. He turned away from her and walked over to the door.

"No."

"There is no baby Anakin, not anymore."

He turned back towards her, stretching out his arm, "Join me and together we will destroy the Emperor and rule the galaxy."

"The chancellor wants me dead, he's declared me an enemy of the republic, the Jedi couldn't stop him, you think you can?"

"Yes, now that you have come back to me."

"Anakin things have changed now."

"Because of Obi-Wan?"

"Because of what you've done, because of what you have become."

"I did it for you!"

"I know. We all do unspeakable things for love, but we have to suffer the consequences of those actions too."

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes, I've never been the same since that day on Mustafar, a part of me died that day."

"Then we can still be together Padme, you still love me."

"No" she said so softly, like an angel's voice, the angel he thought she was when they first met.

"Why not? Because you are married to Obi-Wan? I tracked down your private wedding on Dantooine."

"Obi-Wan has nothing to do with this, and you know it" she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Then what?" he shouted again clenching his fist.

"You've joined the dark side, it now dominates your destiny, you gave up on our love, when I pleaded with you to come with me to Naboo you refused. I was ready to walk away from everything I hold dear because I believed in our love, I believed in you! If you had believed in our love I would still be with you today, I would give up everything, even now to be with you. But love was not enough, you wanted power, you always said it bothered you that you were not the Jedi you were supposed to be. I now understand why Jedi were forbidden to love, it destroyed us."

"But you love Obi-Wan."

"It's not the same. His whole world has been destroyed, he's not a Jedi anymore."

"You loved him before the Jedi were destroyed."

"Not enough that I was willing to give up on us."

"So you do love me more then."

"Not anymore."

"Don't make me destroy you."

"I'm not here to stay; I came here to ask you to stop searching for me."

"If you are not here to be with me, then you will be destroyed."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Even though it had only been two days it seemed like months since Obi-Wan last seen Padme.

"She's not coming back, he killed her."

"Felt it though the force you would have" was Yoda's reply.

"Then she is going to stay with him. She never wanted to live in hiding, I was wrong to think my love would be enough."

"Wrong again you are Obi-Wan, look"

He turned to see lights coming through the window, the ship was landing.

Obi-Wan ran outside as the ship touched down, when the landing platform came down he saw Threepio helping a wounded and beaten Padme come out.

"Padme, what's happened?" he said as he rushed into her arms.

"Obi-Wan, the baby……" and she collapsed in his arms unconscious.


	22. Chapter 22

PART 22

"If you are not here to be with me, then you will be destroyed."

"You didn't kill me on Mustafar and I don't believe you will do so now."

"You're wrong Padme, I sense something is close to your heart, and I don't sense Obi-Wan……..I sense a life growing inside you."

"Yes there is" she said.

"You should not have come here Padme."

"I came to ask you……to give me peace."

"Peace? Our marriage is over, we lost our child, you are married to my former master and you want me to give you peace?"

"I know there is still good in you."

"There is no turning back for me Padme."

And he led her out of the cell and summoned the guards.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I hope Miss Padme knows what she's doing with this plan." Threepio said to R2 as they sat in the cell.

R2 beeped in response.

"Well if you are so sure her plan will work why haven't the guards come in for us."

The door opened soon afterwards, an imperial trooper came in and said, "You two, follow me."

The trooper led the droids out to the main landing dock where Padme's ship was, standing not very far from it was Padme and a tall man in a black suit and helmet.

"R2 look, I think that may be Master Anakin, it's a shame what has happened to him."

The droid beeped in agreement.

"I will enjoy sending the droids back to Obi-Wan with your corpse" Vader said coldly.

"You don't mean that, that's the emperor talking not you" Padme said with a single tear coming down her cheek.

"I have become more powerful than any Jedi thanks to my master."

"That master took my husband away, but not fully."

"This is the end for you Padme, take her away."

"NOW R2" Padme shouted.

Suddenly a small blaster came out of R2 aimed right at Padme, she wasn't sure how she did it, either with the help of tiny life inside her or unconsciously through the force; but she was able to reach out and catch the blaster while dodging Vader's outstretched arm to grab her.

She aimed and shot the guards quickly as they were taken by surprise. She turned around and saw Vader with a red lightsaber in his hand.

"Very clever, but it will do no good." He used the force to bring the blaster to his other hand.

"You know I won't go down without a fight."

He turned off his lightsaber and came closer to her. "This is your last chance Padme, join me or die."

"Never, I will never join you in darkness."

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted into the air and thrown towards her ship. Her body hit the side of it hard before landing on the ground. As she tried to get up she felt her body being lifted up again in a force choke. Gasping for breath she tried to say, "Anakin, please" suddenly she was let go and fell to the ground hard.

When she looked up she saw Vader towering above her while she laid there too hurt to get up.

"Anakin, please, I'm pregnant, this is an innocent life, please don't do this. PLEASE!"

"The Jedi took our child away from us! Why should Obi-Wan father this baby and not I?"

"Because you love me and I know you want me to be happy, I have a second chance at having a family."

She felt herself being lifted up again by the force, unable to breathe, she stared into her former husband's eyes now hidden under a mask. Her eyes pleading with him to let her go. She began to lose consciousness, her vision fading then suddenly she hit the ground hard and heard Vader's voice,

"It was supposed to be MY family, not Obi-Wan's! If I ever see Obi-Wan again I will kill him, he better stay in hiding for your sake."

He then turned to Threepio and R2 and said, "Get her on the ship."

"Anakin" Padme said as she tried to focus but her vision was blurry.

He turned and walked away without saying a word. The look in her eyes as he used the force to kill her broke his heart once more. The darkness consumed him, but his love for Padme made him release his grip. He would not kill the only thing that mattered to him. He walked away with his love behind him, never seeing Padme's outstretched arm reaching for him to come back. The man she loved so deeply walking away from her forever, and yet she still wanted him to come to her and hold her.

"Anakin" she whispered as she lost consciousness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She awoke with a severe pain to her abdomen just as the ship was landing on Dagobah. She screamed for Threepio as she tried to stand up.

The droid helped her walk off the ship just as she saw Obi-Wan running towards them.

"Padme what's happened?" she heard him say.

"Obi-Wan, the baby……." and it went dark once again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She awoke in a small room laying on a table. She turned and saw Obi-Wan sitting beside her holding her hand with a deep sadness in his eyes.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Polis Massa, it was the closet place I could find with a medical droid."

"Is the baby alright?"

"You were beginning to go into labor as a result of your injuries, but the droids were able to stabilize you. The baby is alright for now, they have to run more tests soon."

"Obi-Wan I don't want to lose this baby."

"Neither do I" he said as he bent down and hugged her. They sat there and cried not knowing the future of their unborn child.


	23. Chapter 23

PART 23

The aliens of Polis Massa walked into the room Padme and Obi-Wan were in only to find the two of them both lying together in a spoon position on the flat table. Padme was sleeping as Obi-Wan watched over her as she slept. Once he saw the aliens come in he immediately got up and off the table. They had come in to administer more tests. As they took her away he watched in sadness and feared for her and his unborn child's life.

A few hours later they returned, Padme still unconscious. The aliens told Obi-Wan that the baby's heart had weakened considerably from her injuries. There was no way of knowing if the heart would get weaker or grow stronger, but for now, it looked like Padme would be able to carry the baby to term though they cautioned that a pre-mature birth was very likely. Obi-Wan thanked them as they walked out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Padme awoke in the same white room again, Obi-Wan at her side as expected. There was never a time in the last 9 months that they had been hiding that he wasn't at her side.

"What did they say?" she asked anxiously.

As he explained to her the results of the test Padme's hand rested on her abdomen. Tears of relief and sadness trailed down her face.

"I never should have gone to him, I should have waited" she said.

"I don't understand why you went in the first place; I could have protected you and the baby if you had told me what you planned to do." He didn't want to start questioning her and getting her upset, but the Jedi in Obi-Wan still made him think as a body guard and protector.

"No Obi-Wan, this was something I had to do on my own. The situation would have been so much worse if you had been there. I needed to face Anakin by myself; I needed that last moment with him."

"He tried to kill you, again! What possessed you to want to go to him in the first place?"

"Our child" she said she placed her hand on her stomach once more, "Our baby deserves a better life than one in hiding, I'm not giving up another child. I want this baby to have a loving, stable home, with two parents. We never would have gotten that if I hadn't gone to Anakin and asked him to stop searching for me."

"He almost killed the baby."

'I know, I should not have risked the baby's life, but I was sick of running, I had to face him. I was hoping he wouldn't sense the baby's presence, but he did. I think the only reason he let me live was because of the baby."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because Anakin knows how much I wanted to have a family of my own, he only ever wanted me to be happy, there is still good in him."

Obi-Wan shook his head at this. "No, there is no good in anyone who throws the person they love up against a ship."

"He could have easily killed me, he didn't. The boy I knew on Tatooine is still there, but I fear what happened at the space port may have forced the goodness inside him to stay hidden forever. His heart has been broken."

"My heart was broken, your heart was broken, we are all suffering from this."

"No, his heart is broken because he can't share his future with me."

"Do you wish your future was with him?"

She looked at him with a distraught look on her face.

"What are you really asking me Obi-Wan?"

"I'm afraid, that you love him more than me, that you only staying with me out of obligation."

"If that were true than I would not have gotten hurt in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"Anakin thought I had come back to be with him, even though he knew about the baby he gave me a choice to either be with him or die, I never once considered joining him in darkness. My place is here my future is here, with you."

"I almost lost you, again."

"I know, but my heart was telling me it was the right thing to do, I never would leave without saying goodbye, and I knew I was going to come back. My love didn't save Anakin, but it saved our future. And I think Anakin will come back to the good side, someday."

"I wish I could believe that Padme."

"He will."


	24. Chapter 24

PART 24

'Why did I think Padme could still love me?' Darth Vader thought to himself as his shuttle returned to Corescant. It was foolish to think that things would be the same. He was now in a suit; Padme would never be able to touch him again. Or even look him in the eye.

But when he was face to face with her; he saw the love in her eyes, the love, and sadness.

'She said she'd always love me, and she still does, but she can't be with me. Her heart now is with Obi-Wan, and a new baby.'

Anger and jealousy consumed him when he thought about Obi-Wan and the unborn child. Obi-Wan took his place in Padme's heart and he wanted him to suffer for it.

'He will soon enough'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I have good news" Obi-Wan said as he came into Padme's room on Polis Massa.

"We can finally leave?"

"Yes, and I got a message from Bail, he said that his ship intercepted a transmission that said Vader has called off his search looking for you."

Padme breathed a sigh of relief, there was still good in him.

"So where shall we go?"

"I was thinking of Ord Mantell" Obi-Wan said.

"I don't know there's a lot of illegal trade that goes on there."

"Yes, but if we keep to ourselves we should be fine, besides, it's in the outer rim and it has a temperate climate. You don't want to be living on a frigid or humid planet do you?"

"Alright, but we better be living by the sea."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ord Mantell ended up surprising Padme by being a nice place to live. They lived in a small village near the seas, and had a small cottage. The price of living was very reasonable and with the money they got from selling their ship Obi-Wan was able to work a part time job. He got a job as a security guard and only worked three days a week spending the rest of the days with Padme.

Padme had been given strict orders to take it easy for the rest of her pregnancy. She was frustrated with having to be on bed rest but she knew the baby was at risk. Obi-Wan took good care of her, he prepared their meals and cleaned up around the house. She felt guilty however, and if he caught her in the kitchen or in the living room he would immediately take her back to the bedroom.

"You know you are not supposed to be out of bed Padme."

"I needed to stretch my legs and I was hungry."

"That's why we go on our walks, and you know if you are hungry to ask me or Threepio to get you something."

"Obi-Wan I don't feel right about this; I should be fixing you dinner and helping to clean up."

"You know what the doctors on Polis Massa said; I don't mind you know that, I'll do anything for my two girls."

"Have you thought about any names for our daughter?" Padme said teasingly.

"That's your department, you are better at that sort of thing than I am, you've done it before."

"I thought we could do it together."

"Surprise me, I'm sure whatever you choose will be lovely" he said kissing her on the cheek.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Four months later…….

Padme gave birth prematurely as predicted, but the baby was alright despite its weakened heart. When they finally were able to take the baby home she still hadn't named her yet.

"Any thoughts?" Obi-Wan asked as Padme nursed their daughter.

"I was thinking of naming the baby after my sister Sola."

"I think that's a strong name for her" Obi-Wan said as he looked into the baby's big brown eyes.

"I miss my family so much, I wish they could be here, it's hard dealing with the fact they think I am dead."

"It's for their own protection Padme you know that."

"It doesn't make it any easier, and my family on Naboo is not the only thing I miss."

He walked over to her and sat down beside her on the bed stroking her shoulders. After she finished nursing she took Sola over to the wooden crib Obi-Wan had made and rocked her to sleep. She went back over to the bed with Obi-Wan and cuddled up in his arms.

"The twins are safe Padme, and they are loved."

"I'm not losing another child Obi-Wan; I'll die before she is taken away from me."

"I love you, I'll always protect you and our daughter" he whispered into her ear.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One year later…………

"I can't believe we are having a birthday party for a one year old" Obi-Wan said as he was helping Threepio with the decorations.

"At least there are other families to have the party with; play groups are a good way to meet other babies."

"Well I am not looking forward to doing this year after year" he replied.

He looked down to see Sola walking towards him, he bent down to pick her up as she ran into his arms. She wasn't as strong in the force as Luke and Leia were, but she did have force abilities, Obi-Wan looked forward to the day he would get to teach her the ways of the force.

"She's going to be such a daddy's girl" Padme said as she walked over to them.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I don't want to feel left out" she said pouting.

"No way that will ever happen, Sola only wants you when she cries and I can't keep my hands off of you."

"Well it better stay that way then."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm relieved the party went well" Padme said as she and Obi-Wan were getting ready for bed.

"You were a senator once, keeping people happy is your job."

"Not funny" she said as she playfully hit him.

When she climbed into bed Obi-Wan started kissing her passionately she tried to pull away for there was something she wanted to ask him.

"Wait, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" he said as he continued to kiss her along her neck.

"Do you plan on teaching Sola the ways of the force?"

He quickly pulled away, her brown eyes staring into his.

"When she is older yes."

"I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Padme she has force abilities, she should learn the ways of the force."

"What for, the Jedi are extinct, you shouldn't be teaching her the ways of the force if no one uses it."

"If you are worried that the Emperor or Vader will find her don't be. The force is not strong enough in her."

"Anakin sensed her when I confronted him."

"Only because he could sense your love for her."

"I still don't think it's a good idea, but I know I can't stop you, she is your daughter."

"We don't need to be talking about this now; it will be a long time before Sola learns about the force, right now I'd rather be making love to you."

But Padme still felt uneasy, even as she lay in Obi-Wan's arms after their lovemaking. She was worried, but she didn't know why.


	25. Chapter 25

PART 25

That was the only time they disagreed on Ord Mantell. For the most part, Padme trusted Obi-Wan's judgment, she trusted him with her life and her daughter's life, but she had a fear that teaching Sola about the ways of the force would have consequences. But she decided to keep her opinion to herself for husband's sake; she felt it wasn't her place to be judging the use of the force when she knew so little about it.

Two years had gone by and Padme and Obi-Wan still continued to live happily on Ord Mantell with Sola, as happy as they could be that is.

Padme's heart still ached for Luke and Leia, not a day went by that she didn't think of them, watching Sola play by herself made Padme wish Sola had her older siblings to play with. Obi-Wan rarely voiced his feelings; Padme asked him once why he was always so calm when she cried over the twins.

"Part of being a Jedi is to learn to let go" he said. "When someone you care for is gone, you must let them pass out of your life, you are not supposed to miss them."

"So you don't miss them at all?" she said angrily.

"I do, but when I start to miss them, I think of what I have always been trained to do."

"Sometimes I just don't understand the ways of the Jedi at all."

"You are very passionate, you give with all your heart, it's why you made such a great queen and senator."

"It just seems like you use your training to forget about them."

"Believe me, I do miss them, I loved them as if they were my own, just because I don't show my emotions doesn't mean I'm not emotional too."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sola, sit still please, I'm almost done" Padme said as she was fixing her daughter's hair.

At three years old Sola looked like a miniature Padme, she had the same long brown hair and dark brown eyes. Padme was fixing her hair into two buns on each side of her head just like Padme's. There was never any mistaking that they were mother and daughter.

"Ok, all done" she said as she gave her daughter a quick kiss on the forehead.

Sola ran from Padme and went into her room and brought out her toys and started playing on the living room floor. Padme decided to do some reading while she watched her daughter. As she was invested in the novel she was reading she overheard Threepio talking to Sola.

"That is very impressive Miss Sola" Threepio said as he sat down beside the child.

"Watch this Threepio" she said as she brought the ball on the floor to her hands slowly using the force.

"Sola, where did you learn how to do that?" Padme said approaching them.

"Daddy" she said.

Padme sighed and walked back to kitchen to continue her reading.

'So much for when she's older' she thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She didn't tell Obi-Wan she knew he was teaching the force to Sola, she had other things she needed to discuss with him.

"I want to have another baby; I want Sola to have a sibling she can have a relationship with."

They had never discussed having more children. Obi-Wan thought she didn't want to get pregnant again; she had a difficult time with both pregnancies.

"Well, I am a little surprised" he said.

"I've always wanted a big family Obi-Wan."

"Come here" he said. She sat beside him on the bed and he took his hands in hers.

"I worry, about the Empire finding us; I don't want to have to split up our family again."

"You worry about the Emperor finding us yet you teach Sola how to use the force" she pulled her hands away from his.

"Padme, I'm being very careful, I'm not training Sola to be a Jedi, just the ways of the force, there's a difference."

"Well, the easiest way for the Emperor to find us is for Sola to show the other kids what she can do."

"She won't, she knows not to use the force outside of this house."

"She's too young to understand."

"This is the age they learn, it's easier this way. Besides, did she tell you what she's learned?"

"No, I overheard her showing Threepio and I asked her."

"It will be alright Padme, you have to trust my judgment."

"I don't want Anakin to find you; I don't want you to fight each other again."

"I know I don't think I'd have the strength to fight him again."

"I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't, I'm afraid you are stuck with me my lady."

"I think I can handle that" she said with a smile.

"I do want what you want, I love being a father, and I want you to be happy."

"I want you to be happy too, I don't want you to feel pressured."

"I don't, I love you, I'd do anything for you."

"Oh Obi-Wan" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He started kissing her gently, her arms still wrapped around his neck, he then picked her up and took her over to the bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_She was in a dark room, she didn't recognize where, all she felt was pain and sorrow, lying down on a cold floor, Obi-Wan holding her._

"_Give me peace" she said._

"_You have to hold on Padme, don't give up" Obi-Wan said._

"_I can't."_

"_Padme I won't leave you."_

"_I can't go on anymore."_

She woke up panting and sweating. 'It was just a dream' she thought to herself. But it was unlike any dream she had before. She never read too much into her dreams but this dream made her afraid. She looked over to see Obi-Wan sleeping peacefully, she didn't wake him. She got out of bed quietly and went into Sola's room. She was sleeping soundly in her bed with her doll. She got into bed with her, wrapping her arms around her little girl. 'I'll never leave you' she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I thought you had enjoyed last night" Obi-Wan said as he watched Padme get dressed the next morning.

"I did" she said blushing, "I just had a bad dream and didn't want to wake you is all."

"Well I was surprised to see you in Sola's room this morning, do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I just want to forget about it."

"Dreams pass in time."

"Like the ones you used to have about fighting Anakin?"

"Yes" he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It just seemed so real."

"It will pass" he said soothingly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Obi-Wan! It happened, I'm pregnant." She ran into his arms so quickly it caught him off guard.

It had taken longer than she thought it would, they had been trying for over a year now. She kissed him passionately as he ran his hands up and down her back.

"This time we will pick out a name together" she said releasing herself from his embrace.

"I'm sure she'll look just like you and Sola."

"What makes you think it's a she?"

"Just a hunch I have" he said teasingly his green eyes staring into hers.

"We better tell Sola she's going to be a big sister."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The emperor sat in his chair looking out towards the space battle going on outside. The rebels were fighting the imperial troops in a surprise attack. The rebellion was greatly outnumbered.

'There is no hope for them' he thought smugly.

Suddenly the door opened, and a bounty hunter walked in escorted by the red guards.

"Leave us" he said as the bounty hunter walked up the stairs.

"How can I help you Emperor" the bounty hunter said through his mask bowing.

"I want you to find someone for me; this is a job Darth Vader cannot do; only you can."

"Why me?"

"Because you have the skills to find this person, and I know you will show no mercy when you do unlike Lord Vader."

"Who am I looking for?"

"Senator Amidala."

"The search for her was called off years ago."

"She is a great threat, she is holding Lord Vader back from fulfilling his true potential, he cannot truly become a powerful sith until she is dead."

"As you wish my lord."


	26. Chapter 26

PART 26

"I have wasted enough time, the former senator must be destroyed, kill her by whatever means necessary."

"It will be done my Lord" and the bounty bowed and turned leaving the Emperor.

'I have no leads to go on, this could take awhile'

He just hoped the Emperor would give him the time he needs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_I can't go on I can't."_

"_Don't give up Padme, I need you, we need you."_

"_I'm sorry."_

She gasped as she woke up sweating. It was hard for her to breathe, she shook Obi-Wan waking him.

"What is it, is it another dream?"

"Yes, I feel like I can't breathe."

"It's okay, I'm here" he said as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Obi-Wan I'm afraid; I feel something terrible is going to happen."

"Do you want to move? Go to a more remote planet?"

"I don't think hiding will help, besides, the baby is coming soon, I think it's best if we stay here."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan spent all of the next morning mediating. Padme's dreams were becoming more and more frequent and it worried him. Reaching out with the force he was able to sense danger, but he couldn't see where or who it was coming from. The dark side was clouding his vision.

'It has to be the Sith' he decided. But was it Vader or the Emperor?

He had convinced Padme they had to leave Ord Mantell, the planet was too inhabited and someone could find them there easily. Reluctantly she agreed and they packed all of their things and bought 3 tickets on a refugee space port to leave Ord Mantell and go to Corellia.

"Once there we can buy a ship, most of the inhabitants are pirates, I think we could get a fair deal" he said packed Sola's clothes.

"Then what?" He could tell she was very frustrated.

"We will deal with that when we come to it, first we need to worry about leaving here safely."

They told Sola they were all going on an adventure, they didn't want to frighten her.

"Is Threepio and R2 coming with us?" she asked as her father got her dressed.

"Yes Sola, the droids will be going too, remember what I told you about using the force."

"That I'm not supposed to use it right Daddy?"

"Right Princess" he said as he finished getting her ready.

"Will we be on our adventure for my birthday?" She was nearing her fifth birthday in a few weeks.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise, now let's go, your mother is waiting for us."

Obi-Wan carried Sola as Threepio and R2 got their luggage onto the refugee ship. Obi-Wan helped a very pregnant Padme get on board the ship.

"I just hope we get settled in before this little one comes out" she said as Obi-Wan helped her in her seat.

"I'm glad we decided not to find out the gender, it will be a nice surprise" Obi-Wan said trying to make her feel more at ease.

"It will be, but we have to pick out two names."

"I'm sure Sola can help us" Obi-Wan said tickling his daughter in his lap.

Once the ship took off and in hyperspace Obi-Wan started to relax. He was very nervous boarding the ship, using the force to help scan the crowd. Everything seemed to be going okay so far.

The trip was long; the ship had to make a couple stops at nearby star systems. When the ship landed to board more passengers, Obi-Wan used to the force to keep them from being noticed, fortunately Sola and Padme fell asleep for the rest of the way. Both were leaning on Obi-Wan, Sola asleep in his lap and Padme resting against his shoulder. With one around Padme and the other around his daughter, Obi-Wan sat and thought about how he was going to protect the two most important people in his life, soon to be three. Not that he didn't think about Master Yoda and the twins, but Yoda was a Jedi and could take care of himself on Dagobah, and the twins were being loved by their caretakers. But two innocent children were now in danger from the Sith and he needed to do everyone he could to protect them and their mother.

'What if I fail? What will happen to my family? Will they be safe?'

He tried not to think about what ifs, once they got on Corellia and got a ship he can think about those things, he knew he would need to discuss it with Padme.

He pulled Padme closer to him careful not to wake her; he was terrified of the future, sensing something terrible was going to happen. As a Jedi he was never afraid, his trust in the force guided him without fear. Now he was afraid, afraid of losing something important to him again, first the Jedi, Anakin, the twins, and now the risk of losing Padme again and his two children.

He couldn't bear to think about it, he closed his eyes as a single tear dripped down his face.


	27. Chapter 27

PART 27

When the ship landed on Corellia, Obi-Wan didn't waste any time. Once they gathered all of their belongings Obi-Wan ushered them to a nearby restaurant as quickly as possible.

"I'll be back soon, I've done Jedi business here before, I know a good place to get a ship for us."

"Don't worry, Threepio and R2 are with us" Padme said as she sat with Sola in the booth.

It didn't take long to find the place Obi-Wan was looking for; a city similar to Mos Eisley only not as dangerous, Obi-Wan was able to buy a small shuttle from a family that no longer needed it.

"This will do nicely" Obi-Wan said as he inspected the ship. It was small, but big enough for all of their things plus the droids.

Once he got back to the restaurant he sensed distress as he got off the ship, he ran towards the restaurant and bolted through the doors. He stood at the entrance looking over to where Padme was seated with Sola and the droids, standing by their table were two pirates.

"That's a nice dress you are wearing there."

"Thank-You, please, could you leave us we are waiting for someone" Padme responded with a strict tone in her voice.

"Are you trying to get rid of us?" the other pirate said touching Padme's arm.

"No, please I don't want any trouble" Padme said as she pulled her arm away and pulled her silver cloak around her face more securely.

"Since you want us gone, how about we take your fancy dress and your pretty girl as well" then suddenly the pirate cried out in surprise from a zap by R2.

"Why you" the pirate said as he turned to R2 raising his hand, his arm was suddenly griped by Obi-Wan.

"Hello there" said Obi-Wan.

"Who are you?" the pirate said pulling his arm away.

"The person the lady is waiting for, now leave."

But they didn't leave, and a fight broke out, Obi-Wan kicking and punching both pirates, fortunately he didn't have to get out his lightsabre; he didn't want to attract unwanted attention anymore than he had to. Once both men were on the floor unconscious, the owner of the restaurant came over.

"You, all of you, out now!"

"We are terribly sorry sir" Threepio said to the man as Obi-Wan quickly ushered Padme and Sola out of the restaurant.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We got a ship, it's this way." Obi-Wan said as they walked out of the restaurant.

"That was perfect timing" Padme said as she walked holding Sola's hand.

"I sensed it as I got off the ship."

"I wasn't scared daddy, I knew you'd come and help mommy and me" Sola said letting go of her mother's hand and walking over to Obi-Wan.

"That's my brave girl" Obi-Wan said picking her up in his arms. "But you should really thank R2; he gave that pirate quite a scare."

R2 beeped in response as they all laughed walking onto the ship.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once the ship was fueled and ready and they took off from Corellia and jumped into hyperspace.

"Where are going?" Padme said as she approached the control room.

"Is Sola with the droids?"

"Yes, I just checked on her, she's playing a game with R2 and Threepio."

"Good, we need to talk."

"Okay" Padme said sitting down in the control chair beside Obi-Wan.

"Padme, the danger I sense is coming from the dark side, I think Anakin may be after you."

"You're wrong, he would never hurt me again, he couldn't."

"There was no mistaking it, the danger is coming from the Sith."

"Well then it has to be Palpatine, it's not Anakin."

"Perhaps, but that just makes our situation even more dangerous, I need to take you and Sola someplace safe."

"So where are we going?"

"Until the baby is born, Hoth, Bail Organa told me about a base that has been built for the rebellion, very few people are there, all people loyal to the rebellion, the empire doesn't know it exits."

"And once the baby comes?"

"I don't know; I need to meditate on it more and figure out the safest plan."

"I'm not leaving Sola, she stays with me."

"I know, that's why we are going to Hoth, it's the safest place right now."

"How could this have happened to the republic? All peace is gone from the galaxy; I can't bear to think of my children growing up in such dark times."

"It won't be this way forever Padme, Palpatine will be defeated."

"It could be a long time coming Obi-Wan" she said dryly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Explaining to Sola why they were living on an ice planet was not easy. Even though she wasn't five yet she was extremely bright and wasn't fooled.

"This is not a very good adventure, I want to go home."

"Sola, we need to stay here for awhile; your father is helping the soldiers who live here."

"But I want to go home for my birthday and play in the sand" she said stomping her foot.

"We will do something special for your birthday next week I promise, now behave young lady."

"It's too cold here mommy."

"I know honey."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The bounty hunter made his way in hyperspace to the planet of Naboo. He needed information, perhaps one way to find it was to visit the senator's family. If he didn't find what he was looking for, he had a backup plan to ensure a lead would present itself.

The bounty hunter planned to kill Padme's family.


	28. Chapter 28

PART 28

He moved slowly into their home in the mountains on Naboo, getting in was fairly easy, the hard part now was to make his way through the house unnoticed, careful not to wake them, he wanted the element of surprise.

He found his way into the bedroom, Padme's parents sleeping peacefully; slowly he made his way to the bed, placing a hand over Padme's father's mouth. His startled scream muffled under the bounty's hunter's hand.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I want this baby out so we can get off this big block of ice we are living on" Padme said to Obi-Wan as they were eating dinner.

Obi-Wan chuckled, as a Jedi he was used to living and adapting in harsh conditions, but Padme practically grew up in royalty, living on a base in an uninhabited planet was hard for her.

"Would you rather be on Tatooine?" he asked.

"Yes anyplace is better than here."

"What kind of planet is that?" Sola asked.

"A big desert planet honey, but at least its warm there" Padme responded.

"Can we go there Mommy?"

"No we can't Princess" Obi-Wan answered when he noticed Padme's hesitation to answer the question, he knew she was thinking about Luke at that moment.

"Why?"

"Because our place is here right now; we are here to help the soldiers remember?" Obi-Wan was helping the rebellion with attack and defense strategies to use against the Empire, he felt he was doing some justice to the Republic even though he couldn't participate in the fighting.

"Yes" Sola said nodding. Padme then stood up and walked away from the small table they were eating at, her hand placed over her heart.

"What is it Padme?" he asked.

"I don't know I, feel……fear."

"Sola go find Threepio and have him help you work on your reading exercises" Obi-Wan said. When he saw she wasn't moving from her seat he said more sternly, "Now young lady."

She then quickly got up and left the kitchen, she knew whenever her mother and father said 'young lady' they meant business. After she exited the kitchen Obi-Wan went over to Padme placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you feel the force" he asked gently.

"I don't know; I do sense feelings more now than I did before, but I have no idea if it is the force."

"Well, you did become one with the force; it would make sense that you would be more aware of it once you came back from the afterlife."

"You think I'm feelings someone else's fear?"

"Possibly, my senses are not picking up anything."

"Obi-Wan I'm afraid, what if something's happened?"

"I'll go make contact with Bail" he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now, I'm going to ask you one more time, where is your daughter the senator?" the bounty asked looking towards Padme's parents. Both of them tied to the bed, Padme's mother's mouth taped shut.

"Our daughter is dead, she died over five years ago, her body was never found, she was killed on Mustafar."

"Who told you that?"

"The senator of Alderaan, he said the Empire declared Padme an enemy of the republic and ordered her death."

He could tell the man was not lying, he really believed his daughter was dead; he had to proceed with the next part of the plan.

"Thank you for the information sir" the bounty hunter said through his masked face, "But your daughter is not dead, she is very much alive and I will find her."

"Why? What do you want her for?" the man asked terrified.

"To kill her" he said as he aimed his blaster and shot both of them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Any news?" Padme asked as Obi-Wan came into the small pod they were living in at the base.

"Bail hasn't heard anything but promises to make immediate contact if he does."

"Okay" Padme said sighing.

"It will be okay, I'll handle this, you need to relax, you are making the baby tense I can feel it through the force."

"Yes it has been squirming around a lot today" she said as she rubbed her stomach. Suddenly she felt a wave of emotion go through her.

"Is it the baby?" Obi-Wan asked as he saw the startled look on her face.

"I don't think so, I just felt…..pain, it was sudden and quick, now it's gone."

Obi-Wan didn't respond; he knew what Padme felt was death through the force but he didn't want to get her even more upset. He hugged her and touched her cheek using the force to help put her to sleep; he carried her over to the bed and pulled the covers over her.

He then left to make contact with Bail.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Padme awoke to find Obi-Wan by the bed, a look of sadness on his face.

"What is it, what happened."

"Padme" he said taking her hand in his. "I heard from Bail, I don't know how to tell you this."

"Just tell me Obi-Wan!' she cried.

"Your mother and father, they were……killed yesterday."

She didn't say anything; she pulled her hand away and turned away from him.

"How did they die?" she said staring at the wall.

"They were shot, it appeared someone broke into their house and held them hostage." He was now sitting beside her on the bed, trying to stroke her arm but she again she pulled away.

He tried to touch her again, this time she started hitting him with clenched fists.

"You knew I was feeling their death through the force, that's why you used that Jedi trick on me to fall asleep, how dare you!" she said her small hands pounding into his chest.

"I'm sorry" was all he could say.

"Damn you" she said through her tears, suddenly the lamps in the bedroom started shaking, the whole room started to shake.

"Padme, the baby, its using the force it feels your distress."

But she didn't seem to notice, she continued pounding her fists into Obi-Wan, he pulled her hands away gently, she then grabbed his hands and pulled them close to her.

"I'm sorry; please forgive me I didn't mean to….." But she couldn't say anymore as she started to sob uncontrollably.

Feeling helpless he did the only thing he could do, he held her, wrapping his arms around her tightly as she sobbed, he stroked her hair as the tears flowed, he reached out with the force to calm the baby inside her, the shaking in the room finally ceasing.

He sat there with her all night, her tears never stopped, his heart aching for her wishing there was some way to take the pain away.


	29. Chapter 29

PART 29

The next morning Obi-Wan awoke to find Padme dressed and packing. After she packed up her bag he noticed her placing a Naboo royal pistol at her side. He immediately got out of bed and rushed over to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to Naboo, I have to go to my parents funeral."

"You can't go to Naboo, everyone there thinks you are dead."

"I can still watch in the shadows Obi-Wan."

"No, you can't, whoever the Sith hired to find you will most surely be there, you would fall right into a trap."

"I HAVE to do this Obi-Wan, I have to say goodbye."

"I won't let you do this."

"I'll be alright, no one will notice me, I know all the secret places to hide on Naboo, no one will know I'm there."

"A bounty hunter would know where to hide too Padme, you are not a killer, a bounty hunter is, you could only defend yourself for so long. These people are trained in finding and finishing someone unnoticed."

"They died because of me Obi-Wan; I will not dishonor them."

"You want to put the baby's life in danger?"

"Don't look at me like that."

"You would be dishonoring them by being foolish enough to get yourself killed!"

"What do you know about it? You don't know my family, you never even met them! When you came with me to Naboo you didn't meet them then, so don't pretend to know them!"

"You can still say goodbye without physically being there Padme."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can, I can't let you do this, I will do what I must."

"And what's that?"

Suddenly he moved in front of her using the force to bring her pistol to his hand, he then moved towards and door and used the force to slam it shut, locking her in there.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Six hours had gone by and Obi-Wan still didn't unlock the door. She pounded and screamed, she screamed for Threepio and R2, even Sola, but still no one came.

Obi-Wan had taken Sola to another part of the base far from their pod. He told his daughter that her mother was grieving and needed to be left alone for awhile.

"What's wrong with mommy?"

"She's sad sweetheart, she's hurting for someone very close to her, she needs time to be by herself."

"Can this person come visit her?"

"No they can't."

"I want to be with mommy."

"So do I princess, how about you draw her a nice picture, she'd like that."

And as Sola began drawing with Threepio and R2 watching over her Obi-Wan left to go back to their pod.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He opened the door to find Padme lying on the bed, still in the same clothes she had gotten dressed in earlier.

He force closed the door behind him and came over to the bed. She didn't look at him as he sat down.

"I'm sorry, but I did what I had to do, you are in an emotional state right now and you are pregnant, it's my duty to keep you both safe."

"Still acting like a Jedi."

"No, I'll always be a Jedi at heart, but I'm doing this as a husband, as a father."

"All these years they thought I was dead Obi-Wan, how could I do that to them, what kind of daughter was I, they never wanted me to get into politics, they felt I was too drawn to the royal lifestyle but they let me pursue my dreams, well pursuing my dreams made them worry constantly and now they are dead because of me."

"They wanted you to be happy; they knew you would make a great Queen."

"They didn't even know they were grandparents" tears were forming in her eyes. "I didn't get to tell them so many things, I didn't get to say goodbye" she said as she sobbed softly.

"You did it to protect them; you will always be with them."

"I will never forgive myself."

He held her as she wept and kissed her forehead gently. He had to leave her to go check on Sola, when he came back to the pod he found her still crying on the bed.

"Sola made this for you" he said as he laid the picture down on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Did you give her a kiss for me?"

"Yes, she misses you."

"I just can't see her right now Obi-Wan, I'm afraid I'll worry her with my crying."

"She knows you are hurting, she senses your sadness."

"You are going to bring her in aren't you?"

"She is outside waiting Padme."

She sat up and tried to wipe away her tears "Okay" she sad.

Obi-Wan opened the door and Sola came in running to Padme on the bed.

"Mommy" she said as got up on the bed and into her mother's arms.

"Oh sweetie I've missed you."

"I'm sorry that you are sad mommy, I drew you a picture."

"Yes I know, it's beautiful, we will have it framed and put on the wall in the new baby's room okay?"

Obi-Wan watched as Padme hugged her daughter tightly as the tears still flowed. Finally they broke apart and Padme blew her a kiss as she walked with Obi-Wan out the door.

After Sola was put to bed Obi-Wan returned to find Padme in her nightclothes curled up in the bed.

"Obi-Wan" she said after he had undressed and got into bed with her.

"Yes" he said as he rolled over closer to her.

"I can't stop my tears, I'm crying for everyone I've lost, everyone."

He kissed away her tears, he drew in for a kiss on the mouth and she accepted it. Once the kiss ended she drifted off to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The bounty hunter watched the Naberrie's funeral march in the distance, he scanned the area, the senator was no where to be found.

'She didn't come' he thought to himself. He had checked all the remote places on Naboo, there was no trace of her on the planet.

He would have to figure out another plan, one way or the other he was going to get the senator to come to him, he only hoped it would be sooner rather than later.


	30. Chapter 30

PART 30

The next morning Obi-Wan awoke to Padme's screams, she was in labor. He picked her up and rushed her to the medical lab. They were given privacy, so it was just Padme, Obi-Wan, and medical droid in the room during the delivery.

"Where is Sola?" Padme asked after battling a contraction.

"She's fine; the droids are looking after her."

"I want her to be here to see the baby."

"Don't worry, she'll be here soon."

A few moments later the baby was born. Obi-Wan had to let go of Padme's hand to go over to hold the baby.

"It's a girl" he said bending down to show the tiny baby to Padme.

The medical droid helped her sit up and she was able to take the baby in her arms.

Obi-Wan saw her smile, her face glowed, he had seen her go through so much pain in the past few days, it was a wonderful moment for both of them.

"So what are we going to name her?" he asked.

A few moments later Sola was let into the room accompanied by Threepio and R2, the little girl walked into the room to find her mother on the medical table holding a tiny baby and her father behind them with his arm around them smiling proudly.

Her father came over to her and picked her up and placed her on the table beside Padme and said, "Sola, meet your new little sister, Mara Jade."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had both come up with the name Mara Jade fairly quickly, she was strong in the force, so they wanted her to have a strong name, and felt Mara Jade fit perfectly. Sola handled being a new big sister pretty well; she liked holding Mara, but sometimes Sola was jealous.

For Sola's birthday Obi-Wan took her out to ride a Tan-Tan for the first time, and everyone on the base helped sing happy birthday and watched as she blew out the candles on her cake. She received a beautiful turquoise pendent from her mother and a new doll from her father.

"Mommy will you help me fix the hair pretty on my new doll?"

"A little later honey, you're little sister is hungry right now."

But Sola got angry watching her mother sitting with the baby and her father over there with them. She decided to let them both know she didn't like being ignored.

She took one of her building blocks and force threw it against the wall.

"Sola, what has gotten into you" Padme said as she tried to hush a screaming Mara Jade.

"I want you to play with me!"

"Sola go to your room right now young lady" her father said.

She glared at both of them before running into her room bumping into Obi-Wan along the way.

A few minutes later her father came into her room and sat down on her bed.

"Come sit down" he said motioning for her to sit down beside him.

"Sola, you are a big sister now; that means you have to be a big girl and understand why your mother and I can't be playing with you all the time. New babies need a lot of attention, but our feelings for you haven't changed."

"Mara just cries and sleeps all the time Daddy; she's no fun to play with."

"She's just an infant, but soon she'll be bigger and able to play with you, babies grow fast, but it's your job as her sister to watch out for her right?"

"Mommy won't let me do anything."

"She will; she'll let you hold Mara more and feed her once she gets older, you'll love being a big sister you'll see."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm surprised she's throwing temper tantrums this soon" Padme said as she continued to nurse Mara.

"Well this is all so new to her; but I think she'll adjust really well in time."

"I hope so; we have to start planning ahead."

"We are not going to worry about that now, besides I'll handle it."

"I just want them both to be safe Obi-Wan."

The baby was sleeping, he took Mara out of Padme's arms and put her in her crib, he came back over and leaned on her shoulder and said in her ear, "They will be; I'll keep you all safe."

"You are a wonderful father Obi-Wan, don't ever forget that."

"I love you; I love you so much I can't believe I can find happiness in such dark times."

She tilted his head up and started kissing him, she hadn't been intimate with him in weeks, she felt she needed to show him how much she loved him as much as she could, she felt her days of happiness with Obi-Wan and her children were numbered.


	31. Chapter 31

I wrote a short explanation about the Mara Jade thing in the reviews, so you might want to take a look at it if you are wondering about her character.

PART 31

A few weeks later, when Mara was 3 months old, Obi-Wan, Padme, Sola, Mara and the droids left Hoth and moved to Roon. Obi-Wan chose Roon because of its remote location; he figured living in a remote village in the middle of Roon's sapphire seas would be easy to spot an intruder in the small village.

Padme was thrilled to be leaving Hoth, even though Roon had a very dark and cold part of the plant they would be living on the more temperate side. Roon's seas reminded her Naboo's lakes, only even more beautiful.

They settled in very nicely, there were many humans as well as other species living in the village and they found a nice apartment to live with a lot of space for Sola and Mara. With help from Bail, they were able to buy the apartment so Obi-Wan didn't have to look for work, which helped to keep their identity secret.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bail Organa was reading his daughter a story before bedtime. The 6 year old was reading quite well but still liked it when her father read to her at night.

"I really like this story" Leia said.

"It is a good story isn't it? Well we'll read another chapter tomorrow, it's getting late."

"Goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight Leia" he said as he kissed her forehead before turning off the light in her room.

Walking back to the master bedroom, Bail was unaware of the shadow moving slowly behind him ready to make a move.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan's comlock went off early the next morning while he and Padme were making love. He sighed heavily as he pulled himself away from Padme's sweet kisses and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth before saying, "We'll have to finish this later."

"Kenobi here"

"General Kenobi, this is Captain Antilles, I work for Senator Organa."

"Yes Captain Antilles, how can I help you?"

"It's the Senator Sir, he's been kidnapped."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan quickly got dressed after ending the conversation with the Captain.

"Obi-Wan I'm going with you" Padme said as she put on her robe.

"No, it's too dangerous; you have to stay here for the children, just in case."

"You don't come back?"

"I WILL come back, I promise."

"Obi-Wan, what if something has happened to Leia?"

"I'm going to Alderaan, Captain Antilles says there is a note he wants me to see, I will protect Leia at all costs."

They walked out to their shuttle hand in hand; right before he was about to board he turned and held her tightly.

"I'll come back to you and the girls; give them a kiss goodbye for me."

Padme watched as their small shuttle took off into Roon's skies. After the ship left the atmosphere Padme went back to the apartment to find the droids.

"Threepio, I need you to help me pack, we are leaving, all of us."


	32. Chapter 32

PART 32

Obi-Wan landed at Alderaan's royal palace, Captain Antilles was there waiting as he stepped off the ship's ramp.

"General Kenobi, thank-you for coming so quickly."

"No need to call me General anymore Captain, I've actually been going by the name Ben for the past few years now."

"As you wish Sir, please follow me" as the Captain led Obi-Wan into the palace.

"He disappeared late last night, all that was found was this" he said as he handed Obi-Wan a holographic note that read, 'I know his secret.'

His senses told him the note was from the person responsible for killing Padme's parents, the person hired by the Sith.

'But what does he know, that Padme is alive or does he know about the twins as well?' he thought to himself.

"Where is the Senator's daughter?" he asked.

"She is with his wife; they are in a safe location with guards."

Obi-Wan sighed with relief, Leia was safe and this bounty hunter most likely didn't know of Leia or of her importance.

But he couldn't take any chances.

"Make sure more guards are put around all perimeters of where they are located, I have a strong feeling a bounty hunter is behind this."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Threepio and R2 were getting everything ready to leave, Padme went to find a ship to rent, Roon had many local places were one can rent small ships to get off the island to go to another part of the planet.

But she didn't have enough money so she had to pawn a necklace she got as a gift from when she was Queen, a rare stone pendent that was only found on Naboo. She hated to give it away, but she had to leave Roon as soon as possible.

When she got back everything was packed and they set a course for hyperspace, her first stop was Dagobah.

'I have to take the girls somewhere safe' she thought to herself as she set the coordinates, 'then I can get to Alderaan.'

'I have to get to Leia, I have to make sure she is safe.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan walked around the outside of the palace, waiting patiently for the bounty hunter's next move.

He knew he was walking into a trap, but a trap planned for Padme, not himself. He was sure the bounty hunter would reveal himself once he learned of Obi-Wan's arrival.

He started to think about Padme, hoping she had listened to him and stayed on Roon.

'If she comes here, she'll be walking right into a trap.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Beautiful Obi-Wan's daughter's are, strong with the force this youngling is" Yoda said as he watched Mara Jade sleep peacefully in her crib.

"Thank you for watching our children Master Yoda" Padme said as she worked with Threepio in getting the baby's stuff set up in Yoda's small hut.

"Enjoy company I do" he said as he looked towards Sola who was drawing a picture. Padme had explained to her that she would be visiting with one of her father's close friends till she got back.

Padme hugged Sola and told her to be good for Master Yoda and to watch after her sister, she informed Yoda that the droids would be staying with him to help with the children.

"Speak with you alone outside I wish" he said as he walked slowly out the door.

Padme hugged and kissed Sola and Mara once more before she went outside.

"Master Yoda, I do hope this is not a problem, I won't be long."

"The children staying here is not a concern, grave danger I sense in you following Obi-Wan."

"I have to go Master Yoda, its Leia, she might be in danger."

"Protect her Obi-Wan will."

"I will not have my daughter's life be put in danger because of me, that's why I have to go."

"Listen to Obi-Wan you must, love him you do."

"I do, but I have to help Leia, she needs me."

"Other children need you as well Senator."

"I will be back, I promise."

Yoda watched as she got into her ship and left, he sighed and closed his eyes with a heavy feeling in his heart.


	33. Chapter 33

PART 33

Hours had passed, Obi-Wan still waiting for the bounty hunter to show himself.

'Patience' he said to himself, he had to remain focused and calm in order to face the assassin.

But his thoughts keep drifting back to Padme, he knew how stubborn she was, and how angry she was that he didn't let her come to Alderaan with him.

'She has to trust my judgment' he said to himself. But he knew when it came to the ones she loved, Padme was anything but rationale.

He lost his train of thought as Captain Antilles came running out of the palace, a holographic note in his hand.

"Kenobi Sir, we have another message."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Padme sat at the controls of the ship as she traveled in hyperspace. She knew the girls would be alright with Yoda, but his words kept haunting her.

"_Grave danger I sense, listen to Obi-Wan love him you do."_

As much as she loved Obi-Wan she couldn't just sit on Roon and wait for him, Leia needed her, he needed her, she needed to be there with them.

She began thinking about Obi-Wan, of how much things have changed between them. How they had gone from acquaintances, to friends, to good friends, to lovers, and now parents. She never got to experience those things with Anakin, with him everything was rushed, when they met on Tatooine she knew that little boy would always be in her heart. But he was only in her life briefly and she didn't see him again for ten years. Then when he came back into her life her heart was touched by him again, a few days after they reunited they were married. Looking back on it she realized her relationship with Anakin had always been rushed, she never had enough time, never having enough time to be together, from when she first met him to her last day with him on Mustafar, before he became Darth Vader. She still had so much she wanted to say to him before his duel with Obi-Wan had begun.

But her relationship with Anakin is over, even though their time together was brief, she learned a lot about herself being with him, and it was because of Anakin she learned to love and be able to fall in love again.

She held the jappor snippet he gave her so long ago, she could never do part with it, it was the only thing left that reminded her of the good still buried deep inside him. She put it in her pocket; hoping it would bring her good luck. She was going to need it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The message was clear, Obi-Wan was to go to the back of the palace by the lake and wait.

"What do you need us to do?" Captain Antilles asked.

Obi-Wan pondered for a moment, then told Captain Antilles what he wanted them to do, the plan was set.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Standing by the lake was a tall figure dressed in black, a mask covering his face, it was the bounty hunter. A blaster held firmly in his hand.

Obi-Wan approached slowly raising his hands in the air as if to say 'I surrender' he got close enough to be able to make conversation, but not too close.

"Bring me the Senator, and I will let Organa go."

"I don't know who you are referring to."

"Yes you do Jedi, I know who you are, you were quite the hero during the clone wars, you and Skywalker, I am surprised to see that you would get involved in this."

"Why are you using Senator Organa as bait, Alderaan is a peaceful planet."

"He knows Amidala is alive, he's helping her, the Senator's dead father helped me realize this."

"Before you killed him?" Obi-Wan asked as he began to pace around the bounty hunter.

"If the Senator is not brought to me, he will die as well" he said as he pointed to the lake.

Obi-Wan realized the bounty hunter was telling him Bail was in the lake, most likely in an underwater vehicle of some sort.

"Underwater vehicles only hold oxygen for so long when the engine is turned off."

Obi-Wan knew he was pressed for time, Bail could have been down there for hours, he needed to make a move and fast. He ignited his lightsabre and lounged forward.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Captain Antilles, an unidentified ship is circling the Palace; she claims to be Senator Amidala Sir."

"Let her land" he said as he rushed out to the landing dock.

Once landed Padme ran out of the ship over to the Captain.

"My lady you are not supposed to be here, General Kenobi is handling this."

"The Senator's daughter, Bail's daughter Leia is she alright? Where is she?" she said gasping for breath.

"She's fine; she's safe here in the Palace my lady with her mother."

A huge sigh of relief came from Padme, she was about to ask where Obi-Wan was when a homing beacon went off in the Captain's hand.

"Stay with the ship my lady, it's not safe here" and he quickly rushed back into the Palace.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Obi-Wan fought the bounty hunter, he was able to activate the homing beacon to call for Captain Antilles

Reflecting all the blasts with his lightsabre he was able to move away from the lake and draw the bounty hunter away distracting him. Once Antilles and a few guards came out of the Palace, Obi-Wan shouted, "He's in the lake!"

The bounty hunter continued to fire at Obi-Wan knowing he couldn't stop the guards from searching the lake, he decided to retreat and as he turned around to launch a rope to fire to the roof, he saw Senator Amidala running out of the Palace doors.

He launched the rope and as he flew upwards pointed his blaster at Padme and took the shot.

All he heard was Kenobi screaming as he landed hard on the roof.


	34. Chapter 34

PART 34

The bounty hunter landed hard on the roof, he quickly got up and ran as he heard the blasts firing his way, needing to get off the roof and into his escape pod as quickly as possible.

If he had killed the Senator he was not sure, he knew she was hit, he saw her go down, but he didn't know if the blast had been fatal.

'Time will tell' he thought to himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everything happened as if in slow motion. Obi-Wan was deflecting the blasts from the bounty hunter, watching as the bounty hunter started retreating to the Palace, he watched as the assassin quickly turned around and launched a rope atop the roof to escape. Then just like that he saw as the bounty hunter flew up in the air take a shot at Padme. He ran as fast as he could but was not fast enough.

He watched in horror as her body hit the ground hard. He screamed to the guards to kill the bounty hunter as he ran towards Padme's body lying on the ground motionless.

He reached down and felt her pulse, she was alive. He picked her up and carried her into the Palace, screaming for help, Bail's assistants came and rushed him to a dark room around the corner.

"We'll get a medical unit" he heard a woman say as they ran out of the room leaving Obi-Wan alone with her.

"Padme? Can you hear me? I'm here."

She fluttered her eyes, slowly opening them, "Obi-Wan?" she said with hesitation.

"Yes my love" he said kissing her hand.

"I'm in so much pain."

"Help is coming, you have to hold on."

"I can't, I feel so weak."

"Padme" he said as his voice started to crack "I can't lose you again, we need you, your children need you, all of them."

"Give me peace" her voice was but a whisper, he could feel her slipping away.

"Padme, think of Sola and Mara, of Luke and Leia" he was pleading with her to hold on.

"I'm sorry" she said as she closed her eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He heart had stopped beating, but the medical droids were able to get the heart beating again. She lay unconscious on the medical table, numerous tubes going in and out of her body.

Bail had come into the room; pulled from the water safely by his guards.

"Thank you Obi-Wan, you saved my life."

Obi-Wan nodded his head as he laid a gentle hand on the Senator's shoulder. "Is Leia alright?"

"Yes, I've been to see her and my wife, everyone is fine, we are very grateful." He then turned and looked at Padme sadly.

"She'll make it Obi-Wan."

But Obi-Wan wasn't sure, Padme was alive physically, but only because of the machines she was hooked up to, what if she isn't able to get off of life support?

"Why didn't she listen to me, I warned her not to come here Bail."

"She was worried about Leia, and you."

"I failed her Bail, I've failed my children, what will I say to Sola? How could I tell her that her mother is not coming back?"

"Padme made her own choice Obi-Wan, but let's not jump to conclusions, there is still hope."

He walked out of the room letting Obi-Wan be with her, he looked behind him as he closed the door seeing Obi-Wan drop to his knees and cry at Padme's bedside.


	35. Chapter 35

PART 35

Obi-Wan meditated as he sat by Padme's side, he never left the room, afraid of losing her, afraid that she was still in danger, the bounty hunter had not been caught, he got away, the guards saw an escape pod fly into the sky shortly after the confrontation. He felt he could not leave her, not even for a second.

Bail came into the room, breaking his meditation, "Excuse me Obi-Wan, but I'd like to talk to you for a second outside."

"Yes?" Obi-Wan asked as they walked out into the Palace hallway.

"Padme's condition has not changed, she's still in a coma, if you want to go back to Dagobah to get your children, we will protect Padme, we will have guards outside her door at all times."

Obi-Wan pondered the offer for a moment, no doubt Sola was missing her mother and father, but he still felt it was too dangerous to bring them to Alderaan.

"I think they are safer on Dagobah Bail, I need a few more days with her, I can't risk the bounty hunter finding out about them."

"I understand, if you need anything let me know."

"Actually, there is something you can do, but I'll need you and your wife's permission first."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan sat at holding her hand, speaking to Padme softly, "Padme, there is someone here to see you, it's your daughter, Leia."

The young girl approached Padme's bed slowly, she wasn't scared, but she was very nervous, she didn't know this lady and didn't know why she was hurt.

Her father and mother told her that when she came into their life it was a blessing, a blessing they owed to one woman, her real mother.

She didn't understand, she had a mother and father, how could this woman be her real mother? But when she got closer and looked down at her, she understood. Feelings started flowing through her, feelings of love, of sadness, she did know this woman, but she didn't know how.

"Go ahead and say Hello honey" Bail said as Leia stood looking down at Padme.

"Hello, I'm Leia, I'm sorry you were hurt, I hope you get better soon."

Suddenly Padme fluttered her eyelids, she opened them slowly, she turned her head and looked at Leia. Tears started forming in her eyes as she smiled at her.

"I know you" Leia said, "but I've never seen you before, who are you?"

"Someone who loves you" Padme said through her tears.

"You are very pretty."

"Thank you" Padme said as she reached up and touched her face.

Leia took her hand and held it by her side; she could feel the kindness in her, it made her sad seeing her cry.

Obi-Wan watched in silence as Leia interacted with her mother, he knew that Leia had sensed Padme's feelings through the force, he could feel it as well.

"I'm so glad I got to see you, take care of your mother and father, they love you" Padme said.

"I will, I promise, goodbye."

She let go of Padme's hand as her father took her other hand and led her away, she looked back at Padme and smiled.

Once they left the room Obi-Wan went over to Padme's bed, she was still crying softly.

"She remembers me" she said to him as he took her hand in his.

"She remembers feelings, images, but not our life on Tatooine, after all, she didn't remember me."

"Or Luke"

"No, but she will know, in time."

"Obi-Wan, when will it ever stop?"

"I don't know Padme, all I know is, they are our last hope to destroying the Empire."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You have failed, she is still alive I can feel it" the Emperor said to the bounty hunter kneeling before him.

"Yes, I couldn't get a direct hit."

"You won't be failing me again" he said as he used force lightening to kill him.

'I want her destroyed' he said to himself as his anger flowed through him, he had wanted her gone for a long time.

'I'll just have to be patient, look how long I've waited to destroy the Jedi, her time will come as well.'


	36. Chapter 36

I re-wrote chapter 6, in case anyone wants to look at it, I just was never satisfied with it, part of the reason there was hardly any dialogue is because I had only seen ROTS once and I couldn't remember what was said during the Mustafar scene, but now I have the DVD's to look back and check on!

PART 36

"You sure you don't want to stay and rest a little while longer, I'll make sure the girls get back to Roon safely" Obi-Wan said as Padme walked out of the Palace.

"No, I'm fine, I want to see my girls, I miss them."

The doctors on Alderaan said Padme was alright to go home, as long as she didn't do any lifting or strain herself, but her blast wound was healing nicely. After the visit with Leia she had made a full recovery.

As they walked out to their ship, Bail turned to Obi-Wan.

"I'll have my guards follow you safely behind on the shuttle Padme brought, I'll send for them shortly after you arrive back on Roon."

"Thank-you Bail, and thank-you for letting Leia see Padme, I know that meant a lot to her, their bond is what brought her out of the coma."

"It was amazing to see Leia interact with Padme, I'm glad she got to meet her mother, I'm glad she'll be able to have this one last memory of her."

As they boarded the ship, Padme turned and looked up towards the Palace; she felt someone was watching her, and someone was.

Leia was looking out of window near the landing base, she was watching her, Padme looked up at her, a smile on her face, she stood there watching her. Obi-Wan stood there confused about to say something when he realized what Padme was looking at, he turned and went inside the ship, wanting to give her time alone.

Padme blew a kiss to her and smiled, Leia smiled back and waved. Then she saw her turn and go in the ship.

Leia watched as the ship took off, she suddenly felt very sad, feeling she would never see that beautiful lady again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mommy" Sola cried as she ran into Padme's outstretched arms.

"Oh I've missed you" Padme said, she suddenly grabbed her stomach and gasped in pain.

"What's wrong mommy?"

"Sola I told you your mother was injured, you have to be gentle with her" Obi-Wan said harshly as he got onto the ship with Mara in his arms.

"I'm sorry mommy."

"It's okay sweetie" Padme said as she took Mara into her arms and sat down with her baby.

"Happy I am to see you are well Senator" Yoda said as he walked onto the ship behind the droids.

"Thank-you Master Yoda, and thank-you for watching my girls."

"A pleasure it was."

"I'll be in touch, may the force be with you Master" Obi-Wan said.

"May the force be with you Obi-Wan, protect them you must."

"I will, always."

Sola walked over and gave Yoda a hug, Obi-Wan smiled as he watched his daughter hug the small Jedi who was shorter than Sola was.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Padme rocked Mara to sleep after she had finished nursing her, she missed her baby so much, as she held her close to her chest she reached into her pocket and pulled out the Jappor snippet.

'I guess this brought me luck after all' she thought to herself as she looked at it.

She figured she would give the Jappor Snippet to Sola or Mara when they were older and understood what it meant, but for now, Padme would keep it close to her.

Her last reminder of Anakin, the man she lost to the Emperor.

"What are you thinking about?" Obi-Wan whispered in her ear.

She quickly put the necklace back into her pocket and turned to face him.

"Do you think that bounty hunter is still after me?"

"I don't know, the guards said they watched him escape Alderaan, but he didn't come back, they've been checking the area."

"Do you think Roon is still safe?"

"Yes, he didn't know where you were, that's why he had to make you come to him, and Alderaan guards are following us, I'm sure we'll be alright back at home."

"I'm going to be in a lot of trouble when I take that ship back, they are only supposed to be rented out for a few hours not a few days."

"Don't worry, I'll handle it, the ways of the force can have a great effect on the weak minded."

"I'm sure it does" Padme said playfully as she reached up for a kiss.


	37. Chapter 37

PART 37

When they arrived back on Roon, Obi-Wan handled dealing with the owner of the rental store, he had to use Jedi mind tricks on him to get him to forget about Padme leaving with one of his ships for so many days.

"It's all been taken care of, we don't own him anything, he has his ship back, and he's satisfied."

"Why do I get the feeling it didn't happen quite that easily" Padme said as she changed the bandage on her stomach.

"It didn't, it took some…..persuasion" he said with a playful smile on his face.

"The poor man, he was only doing his job, I should have gone and apologized" she winced in pain as she rubbed the healing lotion onto her abdomen.

"Are you alright?" he asked immediately at her side.

"Yes, it's getting better, really" she could tell Obi-Wan doubted her.

"Well you are not to do anything strenuous; I'll take care of everything."

"I'm fine Obi-Wan really, I can still do some work around here."

"Just humor me please, take care of Sola and Mara, that's all I want you to do."

"You worry about me too much."

"You don't worry enough."

"I guess that's true." She tried to brush it off with a smile but she could tell Obi-Wan did not find her answer humorous. There was a lot of truth into what he said, she often didn't worry enough about herself, but she always felt she had others to worry about. Her loved ones came first, they always would. But she did humor him and spent all of her time being a mother to her two daughters. It was nice being a full time mother again, not having to worry about anything except for what to make for dinner. And she enjoyed having two children to interact with; it reminded her of Tatooine with Luke and Leia.

She was happy again, she was very depressed on Hoth, she never felt it was a suitable place to live let alone with a child. She was so very glad to leave such a depressing planet. Her parent's death had been hard; but she was dealing with it, being with her daughters helped eased a lot of the pain.

Obi-Wan was acting different however, ever since their return he was more quiet and distant with her. She knew he was angry with her for going to Alderaan; for not listening to him. She knew he got very frustrated when someone disobeyed him, she had heard about it from Anakin all the time.

"So how long will you continue the silent treatment?" she asked as he got into bed beside her.

"Stop exaggerating, we talk all the time." He had a tone very similar to the one he used when he was in his Master role with Anakin.

"You know what I mean, when was the last time we really talked, the last time we just sat and held each other, the last time you touched me!"

"I touch you, I hug and kiss you everyday, you were seriously injured, your body needs to heal."

"It is healing; I need my husband, that's what I need."

"And I'm always here."

"No, you are angry with me for going to Alderaan."

He sighed running his hand over his face and resting on his chin like he always does when he's deep in thought. Finally he pulled his hand away and said, "I'm not angry, I'm hurt."

"Hurt? Why?"

"Because you didn't trust me, I said I would handle things on Alderaan and that it was too dangerous for you to come; and look what happened, you almost died, I almost lost you again."

"You think I don't trust you? I trust you with my life, with our daughter's lives."

"Then why did you come to Alderaan, you knew how dangerous it was."

"Because of Leia, I could feel in my heart she was scared, I HAD to make sure she was alright."

"And you didn't have enough trust that I would make sure she was?"

"Obi-Wan, I just had to go, I can't explain why; I needed to see she was safe with my own eyes."

"Your bond with her is very strong."

"Yes, I could feel her pain, but please understand, it wasn't that I didn't trust you, I do, I was worried about you too you know, that's why I came out of the Palace in the first place, I needed to make sure you were alright."

"You knew how dangerous the situation was."

"Since when does danger stop me from helping people?"

She saw him smile; he was finally letting his defenses down.

"Please understand; I hate it when there's distance between us."

"You need to start worrying about your safety for Sola and Mara's sake; they need you."

She nodded putting her hand on his shoulder.

"And I need you too" he added looking down.

She leaned in to kiss him, he pulled away at first then leaned in to kiss her back, as the kisses got more intense he pulled away and said, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, you are always so gentle with me."

He started kissing her again, they undressed each other and held one another before they gave into their desires and made love, it had been weeks since they had been together so intimately.

"I love you" he said as he stroked her face afterwards.

"I love you too; at least we didn't get interrupted this time."

He laughed as he pulled her closer kissing her forehead before they both drifted off to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

PART 38

He missed her, he missed her everyday. Ever since he was 9 not a day had gone by that he didn't think about her. His inner turmoil with his feelings for Padme had caused much conflict between he and his Master. His Master told him he needs to give into his anger and do what must be done in order to gain his full power as a Sith. Indeed he was not as powerful as he wanted to be, he still wanted more, but would killing Padme make him more powerful?

"I can't, I love her" he said to his Master as he bowed before him.

"She's already dead to you Lord Vader, she is with another, with you're former Master of all people, surely you realize she doesn't love you anymore."

"She said she would always love me."

"Then why is she not with you? She betrayed you."

"No, she does love me, I know she does, I cannot live without her, even if she's not with me I know she's safe and that's all that matters."

"Sometimes in order to achieve a greater power we must give up those we love."

"I will not kill Padme."

'Oh you will my young apprentice' the Emperor thought to himself as he smiled at Lord Vader. 'You will.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sola stop being mean to your sister" Padme yelled as she held a weeping Mara Jade in her arms.

"But Mom, she was playing with my dolls and she didn't ask me if she could."

"She's only 3 you shouldn't be hitting your sister and calling her names, besides we share in this house."

"Apologize" Obi-Wan said sternly.

"I'm sorry Mara" Sola said in a low voice.

"Mara, remember you need to ask your sister if you want to play with her dolls" Padme said as she wiped away her tears.

"Okay" she said as she walked away from her mother's arms and into her room, Sola trailing behind her.

Usually the girls got along and had fun playing together, but sometimes Sola was frustrated with Mara being the baby in the family and the attention she often received from her parents especially her father. She knew Mara could use the force better than she could and she was so much younger than her, she couldn't help but be jealous, so she would hurt her sister by calling her names and hitting her.

"She's getting jealous again, you need to do something" Padme said to Obi-Wan as she was preparing dinner in the kitchen.

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Of Mara, because she is the baby and gets more attention from you."

"I give them both equal attention."

Padme shook her head, "No Obi-Wan, you spend more time with Mara teaching her about the force."

"She's stronger in the force than Sola, its only natural I spend more time teaching Mara than Sola."

"Yes but Sola knows she can't do what Mara can do, and that's why she's getting jealous."

"She'll grow out of it."

"Probably, but she's only 8, its natural for her to want attention from her father."

"So what will you have me do?"

"You are going to spend one day a week with her, just the two of you while I stay here with Mara."

"You've been talking to her about this haven't you?"

"No, I know our daughter well enough to know what she needs."

"Of course, because you are a wonderful mother" he said as he walked up behind her and put his arms around her.

"I'll remember you said that when they are teenagers and giving us grief."

He laughed as he turned her around and kissed her letting her know how wonderful he thought she was as well.

I know this is a short chapter, I've been sick and have got finals to study for, more to come soon!


	39. Chapter 39

PART 39

Padme and Obi-Wan awoke the next morning to hear imperial shuttles flying overhead. The Empire had come to Roon.

"What are we going to do?" Padme asked as she looked out the window to see the ships flying to the island, watching the people outside talking and scattering about back to the safety of their homes.

"We are going to stay here, it is best not to draw attention to ourselves."

"But Obi-Wan, what if they are looking for you, they are still hunting down Jedi."

"Don't worry I'll handle that, it's you I'm worried about, this could be the work of the Emperor."

"I'll get the girls" she said as she walked out of the room avoiding the subject.

Right as Padme was helping Mara with her hair she heard someone pounding on their door, she looked over at Obi-Wan fearfully.

He rushed to her side at once and took her by the arm and dragged her into their bedroom shutting the door.

"Stay calm, I won't let anything happen to you, you are going to have to hide in here, use the force."

"I don't know how to use the force!"

"Trust in the force Padme, let it guide you." The pounding continued outside the door, they heard Sola yelling for Obi-Wan.

"What about Sola and Mara?"

"They'll be fine, remember what I told you." He kissed her cheek and shut the door behind.

"Daddy, who is it?" Sola asked as her father finally came out of the bedroom.

"I don't know sweetheart but I need you and your sister to keep quiet and not say anything can you both do that for me?"

"Yes daddy" Sola said as she took Mara's hand.

"Ok, both of you go to your rooms."

When Obi-Wan finally opened the door he found 3 storm troopers standing outside weapons in their hands.

"Can I help you?"

"What took so long for you to answer the door, we heard voices" one of the storm troopers asked.

"Oh yes, I was still asleep when you started knocking, my children heard the knocking and woke me up."

"By order of the Galatic Empire we are searching the planet for any fugitives."

"Fugitives? As in Jedi?"

"Anyone who is a traitor to the Empire, we are searching every apartment in this building."

Obi-Wan knew he had to let them pass; he pushed open the door and let them in. They immediately started searching the living room.

"Where are your children?"

"They are in my oldest daughter's room playing."

"Bring them out here."

He walked into Sola's room and brought them both back out, each one holding onto Obi-Wan tightly.

"And where is their mother?"

"She is not here right now; she is out of town, a death in the family."

"Where did she go?"

"Dantooine."

The storm trooper did not respond as the other two continued searching the room, they then went into Sola and Mara's rooms and began searching.

Obi-Wan looked over to where R2 and Threepio were standing and shot Threepio a look and nodded his head warning him not to say anything. When the storm troopers came back out they walked over to Obi-Wan and Padme's bedroom and went inside.

Obi-Wan turned to Sola and whispered, "Stay here, and tell Threepio to keep quiet."

He walked into the room, watching as they searched around the room, looking in the closets and in the fresher. Obi-Wan reached out with the force to try to find Padme, he felt her presence under the bed, he couldn't see her, but he knew she was there.

"Nothing in here Sir" the storm trooper said.

"Check under the bed."

"You don't need to check under the bed" Obi-Wan said waving his hand gently.

"We don't need to check under the bed" the storm trooper repeated.

"You need to get back to the ship; you didn't find who you were looking for."

"We need to get back to the ship; we didn't find who we were looking for" all three walking quickly out of the door Obi-Wan following behind.

Once the storm troopers left the apartment Obi-Wan locked the door and quickly went over to Mara and Sola who were still standing by the droids, frightened looks on their faces.

"Daddy, why were they asking about Mommy?" Mara asked as she hugged Obi-Wan.

"I don't know Mara, but you were very brave, you and your sister both."

"Is everything all right Master Obi-Wan?" Threepio asked.

"Yes Threepio, but if storm troopers ever come in here again you are never to tell them Padme is here do you understand?"

"Why yes Master Obi-Wan of course."

"I'll go get your mother, stay here, I'll be right back."

Obi-Wan walked back into the bedroom, Padme was still hiding under the bed.

"Padme it's alright, they're gone."

He helped her stand up as she crawled out from under the bed, she immediately threw her arms around him and said, "I was so afraid they were going to find me, I had to cover my mouth with my hand I was breathing so hard. Oh Obi-Wan, do you really think Palaptine is after me?"

"Yes, it was clear the storm troopers weren't looking for Jedi."

"Obi-Wan I'm afraid, what if he finds out about Sola and Mara?"

"He won't, we are leaving tonight."


	40. Chapter 40

PART 40

"Where are we going to go?" Padme asked as her and Obi-Wan began packing.

"Felucia, it's the closet planet that doesn't have much civilization on it."

"Felucia? Does anyone even live there? I know it was used as part of the outer rim sieges."

"Not many people live there."

"Do you think the Empire is there also?"

"I don't know, we will have to patient and see."

"Maybe we should go to Dagobah?"

"No, it's too dangerous; we can't lead the Empire to Master Yoda."

"Obi-Wan maybe I should stay here, you take the girls, we need to keep them safe."

"No, we are not leaving without you, we will keep them safe."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They packed as few things as possible, Obi-Wan told Sola and Mara that they had to leave Roon to be safe from the Empire, he knew Sola understood but Mara didn't, she was too young.

"I don't want to leave, I want to stay here" she said as they began packing her things.

"Mara we can't stay, the Emperor is looking for you mother, it's too dangerous to stay here" Obi-Wan said.

"Why is he looking for mommy?"

"Because she used to work for him, but when he turned the Senate into an Empire your mother didn't want to work for him anymore, he sees your mother as a traitor."

"Will mommy be alright?"

"That's why we are leaving."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan stood a few feet away from their ship, seeing five stormtroopers right beside it. He used the force to help distract them by making a noise off to the distance. Only four had left, he knew he would need to make a move and fast.

Catching the stormtrooper off guard, he attacked with his lightsabre reflecting the blasts fired at him, he then used the force the knock the stormtrooper off his feet and unconscious on the ground.

He then set off the homing beacon for the rest of them to come to the ship, Padme came running with Sola and Mara, the droids trailing behind.

"Threepio come on" Obi-Wan shouted as he saw the stormtroopers running to the ship, they were firing as Obi-Wan used his lightsabre to deflect the shots.

Once Threepio was on board the ship took off, as the ship began to leave Roon's atmosphere they saw several star destroyers forming a perimeter around the planet.

"No" Padme said shaking her head.

Suddenly a message came through, Obi-Wan answered.

"Unidentified aircraft, where is your destination?"

"Dantooine, there has been a family emergency; we must leave Roon at once."

"How many people are on board?"

"Three; and two droids."

"You must come to the landing dock; we must search the ship before you are allowed on your way."

"I'm sorry but we are really in a hurry, we need to get to Dantooine as soon as possible."

"These are orders by the Emperor himself; if you do not cooperate we will open fire."

"Very well" Obi-Wan said as broke communication.

"Threepio, prepare to go into hyperspace."

"What?" Padme said frantically looking at Obi-Wan.

"We are going to have to outrun them."

"Sir, we can't make the jump to hyperspace from here we have to be clear from the star destroyers!" Threepio said.

"That's where the outrun part comes in."

"Obi-Wan, this is not my Naboo starcruiser, this is an old ship, we'll never make it, Threepio, prepare to land in the docking area" Padme said with a deep sadness in her voice.

"NO we are not landing keep flying Threepio!" Obi-Wan shouted. His outburst frightened Mara and she began to cry, Sola comforting her.

"It's OVER Obi-Wan, I will not put our daughter's in danger, I'm turning myself in."

"Padme you will lead them right to the Emperor!"

"He only wants me."

"Because he doesn't know you have other children!"

"What! What do you mean" Sola screamed tears forming in her eyes.

"Leave! Take your sister and go to the backroom NOW" Obi-Wan shouted, both girls retreating to the back in tears.

"We are leaving now." And Obi-Wan pushed Threepio out of the pilot's seat and took over.

Suddenly shots starting coming from the Star destroyer, Obi-Wan trying to shake them and fly past the star destroyer.

Padme didn't argue, she felt as if her world was coming apart, her daughter had learned a terrible truth, something she was hoping not to have to tell her until she was older. She didn't know how she was going to explain to Sola that she had an older brother and sister.

She closed her eyes as she felt the ship moving left and right, trying to outrun the blasts being fired over and over.


	41. Chapter 41

PART 41

Despite a few hits to the ship, Obi-Wan was able to get past the large Star Destroyer and made the jump to hyperspace, he took a big risk in jumping straight into light speed without the proper coordinates, but Obi-Wan trusted in the force, they made the jump successfully.

"We took a few hits, but the ship is alright, R2 is checking the system now" Obi-Wan said to Padme putting a hand on her shoulder.

She opened up her eyes and looked at him "I didn't think we would make it."

"Trust in the force, it is with us, always."

"Obi-Wan, they know."

"I'm sorry; forgive me for saying what I did."

"It's not your fault, they had to know the truth eventually, perhaps I should have never kept this a secret from them."

"You wanted to protect them."

"I'll talk to the girls."

"I'll go with you."

"No, this is something I must do alone, please."

Obi-Wan nodded and rested a hand on Padme's shoulder, squeezing it.

"I love you."

She smiled and caressed his face in her hands, kissing him softly on the cheek then turned and walked to the backroom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She found Sola holding her sister and reading her a story, Padme silently walked into the room and shut the door behind her.

"It's alright, we made the jump to light speed, everything will be okay."

"What did daddy mean when he said you had other children?" Sola asked coldly.

"Come here" Padme said as she reached out her arms, Mara immediately rushing into Padme's arms. Sola slowly came over but still kept her distance from Padme.

"He meant the two of you, the Emperor doesn't know about you."

"Then who does the Emperor know about?" Sola asked.

"Sola, it's very complicated, I wanted to wait to tell you until you were older, both of you, but it is time you know the truth."

"What truth?"

"You have an older brother and sister, they are twins."

"Where are they mommy?" Mara asked intrigued by what her mother said.

"They both live far away, your sister lives on Alderaan, your brother lives in Tatooine."

"Why are they in separate places?" asked Sola.

"They have to be hidden from the Emperor, he must never know about them."

"How old are they?"

"Nine, a year older than you are."

"How come you never visit them? Why aren't they here with us?"

"Can we go see them mommy?" Mara asked, the questions overwhelming Padme.

"No Mara we can't."

"Why not?" both girls said at the same time.

"I'm sorry, but you can't see them, Mara, go to your father, I need to talk to your sister alone, we'll finish this later I promise." Tears were starting to form in Padme's eyes.

Once Mara left the room Padme turned to Sola and took her hands in her own.

"Sola, you need to understand, I love your brother and sister with all my heart, but I had to take them far away, I had to keep them safe."

"Why?"

"Because, I had to hide them from their father."

"From daddy?"

"No Sola, daddy is not their father."

"What?" stunned the young girl pulled back from her mother's arms, a look of shock and horror on her face.

"They are your half brother and sister."

"How come we don't have the same dad?"

"Because I was married to someone else before your father."

"Did you love him?"

"Yes, very much."

"Why are you not with him then?"

"He's, he's gone, he's been gone a long time."

"But you said you had to hide my brother and sister from him."

"I did, but most importantly I had to hide them from the Emperor."

"Why?"

"Because they are a great threat to the Emperor, their father works for the Emperor."

"You said he was gone."

"He is, the man I knew, the man I was married to, is gone."

"And that is why you married daddy?"

"No, I married your father because I love him, and I had you and your sister because I love your father so much."

"Will I ever see my brother and sister?"

Padme didn't answer, her tears made her unable to speak, she couldn't stop the tears from coming, Sola felt her mother's sadness and embraced her.

"It's okay mommy, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry." Padme said through her tears.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mommy says I have a brother and sister, how come I've never seem them before?" Mara asked as she sat with her father at the ships controls.

"Because they are no longer with us, they left before you were born."

"Has Sola seen them?"

"No."

"Will we ever get to see them?"

"Yes Mara, you will be with your brother and sister someday, but not now."

"Why not?"

"It is the will of the force."

She looked at Obi-Wan with a confused look on her face. He used the force to send her feelings of hope. She smiled back at him in return.

Suddenly the backdoor opened and Sola and Padme came walking out hand in hand, Sola ran over to Obi-Wan and wrapped her arms around him.

Obi-Wan bent down to his daughter and said, "Sola, I know this is hard, but you will be with your brother and sister someday, I promise." She nodded and hugged her father again.

"What are their names?" Mara asked.

"Luke and Leia" Padme answered a small smile forming on her face.

"Leia is a pretty name mommy."

"Yes Mara, but you and your sister both have pretty names too" Padme said as she bent down to pick her daughter up.

Suddenly a noise went off at the front of the ship, they were approaching Felucia.


	42. Chapter 42

PART 42

Obi-Wan and Padme were relieved once they came into Felucia's atmosphere to discover it was completely empty, no star destroyers, no imperial shuttles. Obi-Wan landed the ship in the planet's dense forests, keeping the ship hidden.

"It's really beautiful, despite it being so hot and humid" Padme said while standing on the platform of the ship.

"We will be safe here for now" Obi-Wan said as he started gathering supplies off the ship.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"We will be patient, I will meditate, the force will guide us."

Padme shot Obi-Wan a doubtful look as she went back into the ship to check on Mara and Sola. He knew she was starting to give up, the last ten years had been stressful for both of them, but they always had each other. Now he felt as if he was slowly losing Padme, the most powerful man in the galaxy was pulling her away from him. Palaptine.

His search for her was taking too much of a toll on her. Obi-Wan sensed her fear, terrified something will happen to Mara and Sola.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A tent was set up outside the ship, it was able to shield them from the plant's glaring sun and keep cool, Obi-Wan, Padme, Sola, and Mara sat inside while Threepio and R2 stayed on the ship, keeping watch in case a message comes in. Obi-Wan contacted Bail informing him of what happened on Roon, the Senator telling Obi-Wan he would send a message if he learns any information of Palpatine's next move.

While they sat inside the tent eating, Padme noticed how quiet Sola was, not making conversation or even looking at anyone. Mara was acting her usual self sitting with Obi-Wan, Padme knew Mara didn't really understand about Luke and Leia, she was too little. After they finished eating Obi-Wan went outside to meditate, while Padme tried to talk to Sola, but she was still non-responsive. She decided to let it go and read a story to Mara instead.

When both girls were asleep, Padme went outside to look for Obi-Wan he had been gone for almost 3 hours. She found him a few feet outside the tent, sitting on the ground with his eyes closed. She didn't want to disturb him but she knew she had to speak with him.

"We will have to leave in the morning, the Empire is on the move" he said as she slowly approached him.

"Where are we going?"

"Across the galaxy, I have a few ideas of where we could go."

"Then what? We will always be running; I don't want this kind of life for Sola and Mara."

"The only other alternative is for us to be separated from them Padme."

"No I can't, I can't send them away to live with someone else, I can't go through that again."

"It wouldn't be forever, the alliance will be planning an attack soon, the Emperor won't be able to have nearly as many troops involved in this search."

"Where could we even send them?"

"They could stay on Mon Mothma's home planet or even Alderaan with Bail."

That was a possibility; like Bail, Mon Mothma was very involved in the rebel alliance and had even visited Padme a few times on Hoth, Padme knew she could be trusted. "I don't know Obi-Wan, I'm just so afraid."

"I think it's the best way to keep Sola and Mara safe."

"Where would we go?"

"Back to Tatooine."


	43. Chapter 43

PART 43

The arrangements were made, the next morning they would leave Felucia and meet Bail on Tantive IV; he would then take Sola and Mara to Chandrila. Padme and Obi-Wan decided not to tell the girls until the next morning where they would be going.

That night all four of them were huddled together in the tent, Obi-Wan and Padme on opposite ends with Sola and Mara in between them, Obi-Wan and Padme stared at each other while the girls were asleep, a single tear sliding down Padme's face.

"You've got to be strong for them Padme."

"I know; I just don't want this night to end."

0000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning after they left Felucia, Padme and Obi-Wan waited until they were in hyperspace to tell Sola and Mara where they were going.

"No, I won't go, I want to stay with you" Sola screamed at Padme and Obi-Wan, Mara crying and holding onto her father.

"Sola it's not forever, this is only for a little while" Padme said calmly.

"We don't even know this woman, what if we don't like her?"

"You will like her, Mon Mothma is a very kind lady, you two will be having so much fun on Chandrila you won't even miss us."

"What if the Empire finds us there?"

"They won't, Mon Mothma is still a senator for the Galatic Empire, the Emperor trusts her, that's why you are going there."

"Use the force, trust your feelings, you know you and your sister will be safe there" Obi-Wan said.

"I only feel safe with you" she said as she ran into Padme's arms crying.

"Miss Padme we are approaching Tantive IV" Threepio said interrupting the conversation.

"Thank you Threepio" Padme replied.

"It's time to go" Obi-Wan said standing up and going to the controls.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Make sure to let Mon Mothma know how much we appreciate this Bail" Padme said as she walked with him down the hallway of Tantive IV.

"I will, she sends her wishes to both you and Obi-Wan, and to let you know that both your girls will be treated like royalty."

Padme gave out a short laugh and said, "Well, I hope they are not too spoiled, they might not want to leave, I know what's it like to live in a Palace."

"Leia is doing good, she's getting involved in politics already, she takes after her mother."

"I still think about that day, when she came to my bedside, it was one of the happiest moments of my life."

"She will always remember that day Padme."

"I hope so; I want to her have some memory of me."

"Obi-Wan tells me you are going back to Tatooine, are you going to see Luke?"

"I would like to, I don't know if Owen Lars will allow it, he has a pretty negative opinion of Obi-Wan and I."

"He doesn't know what really happened."

"I know, but Anakin was his step brother, it's only natural he would feel the way he does."

"We better go find Obi-Wan" Bail said as he let her down the hall and into a private meeting room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Be good, and watch after Mara" Padme said as she hugged Sola.

"Okay, I knew something bad was going to happen, I knew it once we landed on Felucia" Sola said solemnly.

"That's why you were so quiet that day?"

She nodded in response; Padme hugged her again and whispered, "I'm sorry" in her ear.

Mara then came over and hugged Padme, tears flowing down her tiny cheeks, "I don't want to go mommy."

"You have to be a big girl now Mara."

"When will you come get us?"

"I don't know, but we will come for you" Padme said as she hugged and kissed her little girl once more.

"It's time for us to go" Obi-Wan said approaching Padme and the two girls, he had said his goodbyes to them earlier.

"I'll miss you both so much" Padme said hugging Mara and Sola, Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around them as well, all four in a group hug.

"Remember the force will be with you both always" Obi-Wan said kissing both girls goodbye.

"Goodbye" Padme said as her and Obi-Wan walked over to their ship. When she turned back she saw both girls waving and crying. She blew them a kiss goodbye.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh Miss Padme is there anything I can do to help?"

"No thank you Threepio" Padme said as she sat in the backroom crying.

"I feel so helpless" the droid said as he left the room, Obi-Wan standing by the doorway, putting a hand on Threepio's shoulder.

Obi-Wan walked over to Padme and knelt down in front her, "They'll be safe now."

"I didn't know if I would be able to say goodbye, I miss them already."

"I do too" Obi-Wan said kissing the top of forehead, "Get some rest, it will be awhile before we approach Tatooine."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan found a very remote place for them to live on Tatooine; it was far away from mos eisley and not very far from the Lars residence.

"I have never lived in a more deserted place in all my life" Padme said as she and Obi-Wan set up their things.

"Hoth was pretty deserted."

"Yes but Hoth had people living in the base, our nearest neighbors are sand people."

"That is true, speaking of the sand people, make sure you always take R2 with you when you go outside, his senses can pick up approaching sand people."

"Are you sure it will safe to live here, Owen and Beru live underground, what if the sand people attack our house?"

"They won't, but if they see you walking around by yourself they might attack, that's why you must stay close and never walk around at night."

"Well I still have this" Padme said as she took out her Naboo royal pistol.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Obi-Wan set out to visit the Lars family, he and Padme both agreed it would be best if he went to talk to them first.

As soon as he approached the house he saw Owen running towards him.

"Obi-Wan what are you doing here?" he said sternly.

"I've come to talk to you and Beru."

"About what?"

"Padme" and then reluctantly Owen led him down the stairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan didn't see Luke anywhere as he sat in the Lars's kitchen, Beru preparing something for them to drink.

"He's not here" Owen said as he watched Obi-Wan glance around.

"Do you expect him back soon?"

"Hopefully you'll be gone by the time he does come back."

"So how is Padme?" Beru said as she handed Obi-Wan his drink.

"She is well."

"So why are you here?" Obi-Wan then explained to Owen and Beru the reason for his visit.

"You are both living here now?" Beru asked.

"Yes north of here."

"Does she…..does she want him back?" Beru asked her voice quivering.

"She just wants to visit him."

"I won't allow it" Owen said in response.

"He's her son."

"Yes, and she gave him to us, she wanted us to look after him, and that's what we are doing, making sure he is safe from you and her."

"We mean you no harm Owen, Padme is very grateful that you watching over Luke."

"You know, I thought you two would have your own children by now."

"Owen!" Beru said embarrassed.

"It's alright" Obi-Wan said, "Yes, we do."

"How old are they?"

"My oldest daughter is 8, and my other daughter is almost 4."

"8? Well Luke is 9 you two didn't waste anytime did you?"

"It wasn't like that."

"Then what was it like?"

"It doesn't concern you, what happened between Padme and me is none of your business Mr. Lars."

"You're right, it's not, just like you being here is not our business either, please leave."

"Luke has a right to know to know about his mother and father; he has a right to know he has 3 sisters."

"Not as long as I'm alive he doesn't."

"Someday he will want to leave this place, what will you do then?"

"Get out."

Obi-Wan turned to Beru and said, "Thank-you for the tea" as he turned to head up the stairs he heard the door open and heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru I'm back."

When Luke walked into the kitchen he was startled to see a man in dark brown robe standing by his aunt and uncle, the mysterious man smiled at him and said, "Hello Luke."


	44. Chapter 44

PART 44

"Hello Luke" the stranger said to him. He had never seen the man before, but he showed a kindness in his smile, he could tell the man meant no harm.

"Hello" he said back.

"This man was just leaving" his uncle said sternly.

"Who are you?" Luke asked sounding very interested.

"My name is Ben Kenobi, I guess you could say, I'm you're new neighbor, I live not far from here, I just came to introduce myself to your aunt and uncle."

"I'm Luke Skywalker" the young boy said sticking out his hand for Obi-Wan to shake.

"I know" Obi-Wan said shaking Luke's hand.

"Well I must go, it was very nice meeting you Luke, Owen, Beru" Obi-Wan said as he turned and walked up the stairs.

"It was nice meeting you too" Luke called out while the man walked out the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So how did it go?" Padme said as she greeted Obi-Wan while he walked through the door.

"It went as I expected it to."

"What did Owen say?"

"That he doesn't think it's a good idea for Luke to see you, he's afraid Padme, he fears the Empire, and he sees you and I as a threat."

"I only wanted to see him, touch him, see how he's grown."

"I know" he said as he came closer to embrace her in a protective hug, "I will visit them again, I'm not giving up that easily."

"Did you see him?"

"Yes, he looks very much like his father, much of his father I sense in him."

She pulled back from his embrace and looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"His passion, his desire to see other worlds and star systems, his goodness, I sense Anakin's goodness in Luke."

She sighed in relief as she sat down in a nearby chair.

"I want to go with you the next time you go to the farm."

"Patience Padme, we will go together when the time is right."

"You don't think the time is right now?"

"No, Owen and Beru are very threatened by us being here, they think you will take Luke away from them."

"Would it be terrible of me to say I would do that very thing if I could?"

"You're his mother; it's not terrible to want to be with your child."

"I just wish I could be with all of them, Luke, Leia, Sola, and Mara, I've always wanted a big family, the funny this is, I have that, but they are separated from each other, from us."

"It won't be forever, I have great faith in the rebellion, a rebellion you helped create; Palaptine will be destroyed."

She nodded as she leaned forward for a soft kiss, the kiss deepened and when it ended she whispered, "Have I ever told you what a great kisser you are?"

"Once or twice" Obi-Wan said playfully.

"Well, I'll have to remind myself to tell you more often."

"You better" he said as he picked her up and walked to the bedroom.


	45. Chapter 45

PART 45

"Happy Birthday my darling girl" Padme said as she looked at a holographic image of her daughter.

"Thanks Mommy I miss you" Mara replied waving back.

"I miss you too, I love you so much."

"Hi Daddy" Mara shouted as she saw Obi-Wan come into view in front of her.

"Hello; how's my girl today?"

"Great! Everyone is throwing me a big party, and I had a huge cake with my name on it!"

"She got a LOT of gifts" Sola said behind Mara's shoulder.

"Remember to thank everyone Mara" Obi-Wan said.

"I did Daddy, lots of times" Mara replied quickly.

"That's my girl."

"When are you coming to see us?" Sola asked.

"Soon baby, hopefully you two will be coming to see us on Tatooine" Padme said.

"When?" both girls said at the same time.

"Patience you two, soon we will all be together, and we'll have our own birthday celebration for Mara here" Obi-Wan said.

"We get to celebrate my birthday again?" Mara asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes, with a cake and everything" Padme said with a big smile on her face.

"I can't wait! I hope it's tomorrow!"

"Well, it won't be tomorrow but soon, you two better get going, we'll see you soon." Padme said sadly, knowing she had to finally end the transmission.

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy" both girls said as they waved goodbye.

"Bye, I love you" Padme said her voice quivering.

"Bye, take care of each other, may the force be with you both" Obi-Wan said.

"Bye" Sola said then ended the transmission.

Obi-Wan turned to see Padme crying uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and said, "Mara really seemed to be enjoying herself, and this is the first time neither one cried."

"Yes, they seem to be adjusting, it's me who can't adjust" Padme said through her sobs.

"It's not just you love."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Padme woke to find Obi-Wan getting dressed. "Are you going to visit Owen and Beru again today?"

"Yes, I'm hoping maybe I can get Owen to allow Luke to come visit before Mara and Sola arrive, things could be complicated if Luke saw them both here."

"Yes, but I want Luke to meet them."

"I know, but I don't think Owen would allow it, not now anyway."

"I don't understand why he's being so difficult."

"Luke's getting at an age where I'm sure he's asking about his father and mother, and Owen knows if Luke meets you he'll become attached."

"I'm not going to tell Luke I'm his mother if that's what Owen is afraid of" Padme said, irritation growing in her voice.

"He'll become attached to you anyway, you are kind, gentle, he will naturally feel drawn to you through the force."

"I want to see him so badly Obi-Wan."

"I know sweetheart, I've sensed you're frustration since we arrived here, just be patient, you will see Luke, I promise."

She nodded as he bent down and kissed her, "I better go, I'll be back soon."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Obi-Wan arrived at farm, Owen had gone with Luke into town, Beru invited him in and prepared tea.

"So how is Luke?" Obi-Wan asked as Beru handed his tea.

"He is doing well, he's been asking a lot about his father."

"What does Owen tell him?"

"Not much, just that he was once a Jedi and that his father is dead."

"And his mother?"

"Owen says she is dead as well."

"It's probably best that way."

"Yes, Owen and I both think it is best he knows as little about his parents as possible."

"Even though Padme is living so close to him?"

"Yes, I know you mean well Obi-Wan, but Luke can never know who Padme really is, for his own safety she needs to remain a stranger to him."

"All I am asking is that she see him once, Beru, Padme's dying wish is to see her son."

"She said that?"

"She never had to; I can feel her feelings through the force."

"You better go, Owen will be back soon."

"Alright" Obi-Wan said as he rose to leave.

"Luke gets home from school at the same time everyday, before he does his chores he is allowed some free time, he usually spends it outside."

"Thank you" Obi-Wan said he turned to leave.


	46. Chapter 46

PART 46

"They told him Anakin and I were dead?" Padme said as Obi-Wan told her of his visit with Beru.

"Yes, they told him Anakin was a Jedi and was killed during the Clone Wars and that you died in childbirth shortly after."

"Well I guess it's not entirely false, about dying in childbirth, it did happen." Obi-Wan squeezed her hand in response.

"I guess it's better than telling him I abandoned him."

"I do have good news love; Beru has allowed us to come see Luke when he comes home from school."

"Owen is going to allow us to visit him?"

"Not exactly, she said he usually plays outside before he starts his chores."

"You mean, watch him from afar?"

"Yes, or we could approach him, but there's a risk he might tell Owen that he saw me again."

"It's a risk I want to take Obi-Wan."

"Alright, we will go tomorrow then."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Obi-Wan, Padme, and R2 went to the Lars farm. They arrived before Luke got home and stood a good distance away from the small hut.

"This should be a good location; I don't think anyone will be able to see us unless they hear a noise coming from this way" Obi-Wan said as he laid down a blanket for him and Padme to sit on.

"I hope we don't have to sit in this sun too long" Padme said nervously.

"Relax, you are sweating."

"It's been almost ten years since I've seen him Obi-Wan."

"I know; you've waited a long time for this moment Padme" he said smiling.

"Look, there he is!" They both watched as they saw Luke walk towards the small hut and go down the stairs, a few moments later they saw him come back up with a ball in his hand as he started kicking it around in the sand.

Padme watched in silence as she saw Luke run around kicking the ball back and forth, "he's so tall, he looks so much like Anakin" she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"He does" Obi-Wan said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going over to him."

"No, Padme don't" Obi-Wan said harshly as he grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"What? I thought we agreed."

"I know we agreed to take the chance, but I feel something, someone's coming."

A few seconds later they saw Owen come out and tell Luke they needed to go to Mos Eisley.

"But Uncle Owen, do we have to? I want to play; some of my friends are coming over soon."

"Well, you'll just have to tell them they can't come over today; your Aunt needs some things from the store."

Padme turned back to Obi-Wan once they saw Owen and Luke go back inside and said, "Thank you for stopping me."

He smiled and put a hand on her cheek, "come on, it's a good thing we have this speeder with us, we need to go into town."

Padme smiled back and they quickly gathered their stuff and headed for the nearby speeder.

"Come on R2" Padme said and the droid beeped in response and starting following behind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"They are bound to split up to save more time, we have to keep a distance till they do though" Obi-Wan said as he drove the speeder to Mos Eisley.

"Obi-Wan, do you mind if I speak to Luke alone?"

"Of course not, but take R2 with you, and I'll be close by."

"Thank you" she said softly as she gently put her hand on his leg.

"Careful where you put that hand, I'm driving."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once they arrived at Mos Eisley, they followed Owen and Luke to the market, Owen gave Luke money and they watched as he left.

"Good luck" Obi-Wan said planting a quick kiss on Padme's lips.

She smiled as she pulled up her hood and walked with R2 over to the market. She saw Luke picking out fresh vegetables; she quietly walked over to where he was and stood very close to him picking out vegetables as well. She purposefully let her basket fall out of her hands and drop to the ground.

Obi-Wan watched as Padme dropped her basket and then saw Luke come over and pick it up for her, what he saw next brought a smile to his face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luke noticed someone drop their basket as he was searching for good vegetables for his Aunt Beru, he rushed over and picked up the basket and handed it to the woman who dropped it. When he handed it back to her a huge smile spread across his face. The lady standing in front of him looked like an angel. She was wearing a white dress with a hood over her head and he saw two big buns on each side of her head underneath the hood. She was the prettiest woman Luke had ever seen.


	47. Chapter 47

PART 47

"Hi" Luke said smiling up at Padme.

"Hi, thank you" Padme said as Luke handed back her basket.

"Are you from around here? You are much too pretty to be from around here."

Padme smiled at Luke gently and said, "Well actually, I just moved here not too long ago."

"Do you live here in Mos Eisley?"

"No, in the outskirts."

"Well, you must be very careful of the sand people, especially at night, they are very, very, dangerous."

"I will I promise" Padme said grinning.

"My name's Luke Skywalker" he said reaching out his hand.

"I'm Padme" she said as she shook his hand.

"Where did you move from?"

"Roon."

"Is it really all covered with water like they say it is?"

"Well, it is mostly covered in water yes, but there are some small patches of land, I lived in a small village."

"I bet it is really beautiful there, I've never seen the ocean."

"It is very beautiful, but not as beautiful as my home planet."

"You are not from Roon?"

"No, I'm from Naboo."

"I've never heard of Naboo."

"It's not around here, it's in the Republic."

"What's it like there?"

"We have many lakes and very long waterfalls in Naboo, there's also a big palace in the city's capital Theed."

"I can't wait till I grow up and get out of here, I want to join the Academy and become a fighter pilot."

"You don't like living here?"

"It's alright I guess, my aunt and my uncle take good care of me, but I wish I knew my real father and mother."

"Luke, don't be in too much of a hurry to grow up alright, I'm sure your aunt and uncle are doing the best they can" Padme said as she gently touched his cheek.

All of the sudden Obi-Wan appeared behind her, "Hello Mr. Kenobi" Luke said once he saw Obi-Wan.

"Hello Luke, but please, call me Ben" he said as he put his hand on Padme's shoulder.

"You know Ben?" Luke asked Padme.

"I sure do, he's my husband."

"I didn't know you were married" Luke said to Obi-Wan.

"I am; I guess your uncle didn't tell you that."

"No, how come you didn't come with Ben when he came to our house?"

"Oh, I wasn't feeling very well that day" Padme responded quickly.

"Well, you should come and meet my uncle and aunt."

"I'd like that very much."

"Well, we have to get going Luke; it was nice seeing you again" Obi-Wan said as he took Padme's hand.

Padme pulled away from Obi-Wan and bent down in front of Luke, "It was very nice to have met you Luke; I hope we meet again" she said as she kissed his cheek quickly before turning back to Obi-Wan.

"It was nice to meet you too" Luke called out as he watched them walk quickly across the street with their droid following behind.

Once Padme and Obi-Wan were out of sight he said, "I felt Owen's presence nearby, that's why I approached you, I thought it was best he didn't see you talking to Luke."

"I understand."

"We better head back."

"Yes, thanks for bringing me here Obi-Wan, and for letting me talk to Luke by myself, now I am complete."

"You're welcome" he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked back to their speeder.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Padme, I have good news" Obi-Wan said as he rushed into their bedroom the next morning.

"What is it" she said sounding sleepy.

"I just got a message from Mon Mothma, she's sending a small shuttle to Tatooine, Sola and Mara are coming to visit."

"What? For how long?"

"A month, the rebellion is planning a surprise attack."

"Oh Obi-Wan" she said as she threw herself in his arms, "I've missed them so much, we haven't seen them in four months!"

"They will be arriving tomorrow morning."

"Well, we have some shopping to do then" Padme said with a huge grin on her face as she jumped out of bed pulling Obi-Wan to his feet.


	48. Chapter 48

I know I haven't updated in a while, I started back to school a few weeks ago and things have been pretty crazy, I hope to finish this story soon though, thanks for sticking with my story!

PART 48

Padme looked out the window as she saw two small bodies running towards their small hut, she went out to the front door and ran out to meet Sola and Mara in a huge hug. She had wanted to go with Obi-Wan to Mos Eisely to meet them, but Obi-Wan felt it was safer for Padme if she stayed behind with the droids.

"I've missed you both so much" Padme said she hugged her girls tight.

When Padme brought them into the living room, Mara was excited to see the room all decorated for her birthday.

"Are we celebrating my birthday Mommy?" she asked.

"Yes, since we didn't get to celebrate it together, we are going to celebrate today."

A huge cake that said "Happy Birthday Mara Jade" was sitting on the table, along with all of Mara's favorite foods. Mara blew out the candles as Obi-Wan, Padme, and Sola sang happy birthday to her. Afterwards, Threepio and R2 came out with her gifts, Obi-Wan gave her a heart pendant that had a blue stone in it, the stone came from Ilum, the planet where Jedi's lightsaber's are made. He explained to her the importance of the stone.

Padme got Mara a new dress that was similar to a dress Padme had, Mara often told her that the olive green velvet robe that Padme wore was her favorite dress.

"It's just like your's Mommy!" she said excitedly as she held up the dress.

"That's right honey, I hope you like it."

"Yes, thanks Mommy, thanks Daddy, this is the best birthday ever!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm so glad they are back here with us again" Padme said to Obi-Wan as they were getting ready for bed that night.

"Yes, I'm glad they got here safely, I worry with the Empire always on the move."

"So do I, but they are here with us now, how long do you think they will stay with us?"

"Well, when I talked to Mon Mothma's pilot, he said that she will be contacting us in one month."

"A month? That is not long enough Obi-Wan!"

"We have to do what we must Padme."

"They are not going back; I can't be separated from them again."

"We'll talk about it later alright" Obi-Wan said quickly trying to change the subject. He then leaned in and gave her a hungry kiss followed by more kisses.

"You are just trying to avoid the subject" she said in between his hungry kisses.

"I would much rather be doing this than talking right now" he grinned back at her.

She laughed as she kissed him back and gently pulled him down with her onto the bed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They spent a lot of time together as a family; Obi-Wan spending a lot of time with the girls teaching them about the force. Sola helping Padme in the kitchen while Obi-Wan worked on specific exercises with Mara. Every evening after dinner they all sat in the living room playing games and telling stories, it was for all of them a happy and relaxing time. Sola and Mara didn't really like Tatooine all that much, both thought it was too hot and that there was nothing fun to do, but because they were with Padme and Obi-Wan it didn't matter where they were, they just wanted to be with their Mom and Dad again.

"'Mom?" Sola asked Padme as they were getting the table ready for dinner one night.

"Yes honey" Padme said.

"Isn't this the planet where my half brother lives? Luke?"

Sola's question caught her off guard, she hesitated before answering, "Yes it is."

"Have you seen him?"

"Yes, a couple of times."

"Did you get to speak with him?"

"I did, I saw him at Mos Eisley and I had a small conversation with him."

"Does he know who you are?"

"No, he doesn't, all he knows is that I'm married to your father."

"Doesn't that make you sad? That he doesn't know who you are?"

"It does, but a lot of my sadness is replaced with happiness because I got to see him again, I never thought I'd get to see him again."

"I wish that I knew him, it's strange knowing I have an older brother I've never met."

"I wish he knew you too, you are a great sister to Mara."

"Thanks Mom, what I feel most sad about though is that Luke doesn't know you like I do, you are the best Mom in the world."

"Sometimes I don't feel like I am honey" Padme said as she looked down at the floor.

"You are Mom, you and Dad both, Chandrila was nice, and I had a lot fun there at times, but it wasn't the same without you and Dad. I don't want to back."

"I know honey, I don't want you to go either, but we are not going to worry about that now okay?"

"Promise me we'll always be together?" A small tear was forming in the young girl's eye.

"I promise honey, I will always be with you, always." Padme said as she held Sola tight her heart breaking at the thought of leaving her again.

She didn't know how much longer she could go on being away from the ones she loved.


	49. Chapter 49

PART 49

'Promise me we'll always be together.' Sola's words haunting Padme day after day. Two months had passed and Mon Mothma felt it was time for Sola and Mara to return to Chandrila, the Emperor's troops were moving quickly across the galaxy.

"Palpatine is still looking for you Padme, in the rare times the Senate does get together he still brings up your treason and betrayal of the republic, ordering for your immediate arrest" Mon Mothma said to Padme through a holographic message.

When Padme showed Obi-Wan the message he told her it was finally time for Sola and Mara to go back. Obi-Wan however didn't know that Padme had other plans.

"I already sent her a message back" Padme said as she watched Obi-Wan begin to record a new message.

"So she knows when to expect the girls?"

"Yes, but it's not just the girls who are coming, we are going as well, all of us."

"Padme we can't, it's too dangerous."

"I'm not doing this anymore Obi-Wan, Sola's words have been haunting me day after day, her plea for us to be together, I'm not leaving them again, I already did that with Luke and Leia."

"You did that for Luke and Leia to protect them, it's what you are doing for Sola and Mara as well."

"No, the difference between the twins and our girls is, they know me, we have always been together until this past year, the twins have no memory of our life here."

"The Empire is on the move again, they could be landing here on Tatooine this second."

"Which is why we are leaving tomorrow, the girls are packing as we speak."

"I cannot agree to this."

"Well I'm sorry but my decision has been made, I won't leave them, I can't."

"What are you saying Padme?"

"That I'm boarding Mon Mothma's ship tomorrow, with or without you."

"And she's okay with this?"

"Yes, she saw how hard it was on the girls, she promises as much protection as she can give."

"And you didn't feel you could talk to me about this?"

"She's my friend Obi-Wan, not yours, you don't like politicians remember?"

Her harsh words and tone made him speechless, it was true he never liked politicians but he had always considered Padme and Bail friends, they were the only two politicians he trusted, he didn't know Mon Mothma at all until recently. He sat down on their bed and ran his hand through his hair sighing.

She walked over to him and looked down at him, for the first time in years he saw pure coldness in her stare. He hadn't seen Padme give him such a look of anger since her parent's death.

"I didn't confide in you because I knew you would try to talk me out of this, I know you think it's safer if we are apart, but my heart aches too much for them, it's bad enough to be so close to Luke and not be able to be with my son. I just can't do it anymore, even if we were to send them back to Chandrila without us, we can't stay here, if we do, a day will come when I will walk over the Lars farm, take Luke and run away from here without you."

He looked up at her in alarm, "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because I need to be with my children, I thought I could handle being so close, but I can't, with the girls here with us now, reminds me of what I've lost, if I lose them, I've lost everything."

Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew Padme was resistant to sending Sola and Mara away again but he had no idea that she was hurting this much. But then he thought back to the past and how Padme had tried to keep a lot of things hidden from him.

"I'm sorry, I thought my love would be enough for you, I was foolish to think it would be, a mother needs to be with her children, I truly understand that now Padme."

"Come with us" she said bending down taking her hand in his.

"Do you really want me to?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"You just told me you planned on leaving with or without me!" he snapped back.

She released his hand and walked over to the door pacing back and forth.

"I don't want to leave you, I want to be with you, but I also want to be with Sola and Mara and I know you can go on without them, I can't."

"I have been a Jedi all my life, I've been trained to let go of the one's we love, I haven't let go of Sola and Mara, I'm able to go on because I know they are in a better place."

"I can't do that Obi-Wan, I'm not a Jedi."

"I know."

"I know you love them, I see how you are when you are with them, it makes you happy again."

"You make me happy too."

"Do I really? Sometimes I wonder if you regret coming over to my apartment on Corescant that day."

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at us Obi-Wan, look at our life, moving from place to place, hiding from everyone."

"That's because of Palpatine."

"You didn't answer my question."

"No I don't regret it; meeting with you that day has been the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"What about the Jedi Order?"

"The Jedi meant a lot to me yes, but before I was just a Jedi, now I truly feel like I am man."

"What do you mean?"

"My only love was to serve the Republic, but I was missing something, I felt like my only identity was being a Jedi. That day you invited me to your apartment, and time we spent afterwards, I realized I was more than just a Jedi, I was human, and that I was capable of becoming attached. With Anakin it was all about his training, I loved him, but I never questioned my duty as a Jedi, with you I did. My greatest sin is that I failed and betrayed Anakin by being with you. But it was too late, I was already in love with you and you needed me, it was a sacrifice I was willing to make, just like you sacrificing your life with me to be with your children."

"I don't want to leave you; I want to be with you always."

"I want to be with you too, I'd be lost without you Padme."

"I think you would be alright" she said with a small smile coming to her face.

"No, I wouldn't, I'd be fine physically but emotionally I would be lost, I'm no longer a Jedi, the only reason I was able to move on was because of you."

"The only reason I'm alive today is because of you, you saved me in everyway possible." He smiled at her with such love in his eyes.

She threw herself into his arms and kissed him, not wanting to talk anymore, only wanting to be with him.

While frantically taking off each other's clothing, a small knock came from the door, followed by Sola's voice, "Mom, we are done packing."

Obi-Wan quickly got up from the bed and threw his robe back on, going to the door and opening it slightly.

"Good, why don't you and Mara go play that new game we got, you could play against Threepio and R2."

"Okay" she said as she ran back into the living room.

While Obi-Wan walked back to the bed Padme said, "Does this mean you are coming with us?"

"I could never leave you, I'm hesitant about going, but I will trust in the force, my life is with you and the girls."

She smiled at him in appreciation, giving herself fully to him while he gently and passionately made love to her.

"I won't keep my feelings hidden from you again" she said as she kissed his nose while he lay sleeping later on that night.

"I'll hold you to that" he said startling her.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I always wait until you fall asleep before I do."

"Why?"

"To make sure you are safe."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Padme set out with R2 to the Lars farm, she told Obi-Wan she wanted to say goodbye to Luke privately before they left for Mos Eisley. He made her take R2 with her while Threepio and the girls helped him pack their stuff into the speeder.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"I'm sure, I'll be fine, besides R2 is with me, and I have my blaster, I'll be back soon."

"Be careful" he said as he kissed her goodbye.

"Bye girls I'll be back" she said as she kissed them both goodbye.

Obi-Wan watched as Padme got on their Eopie and set off with R2 following behind trying to ignore the bad feeling he was having.


	50. Chapter 50

PART 50

Padme was half way through the trip to the Lars homestead when all of the sudden R2 stopped in his tracks and did not move.

"What is it R2, do you sense something?" Padme asked as she motioned for her eopie to stop.

R2 beeped in response and started moving around in place while turning his head left and right. Before Padme had a chance to turn around in response to R2's warning, she was hit in the back of the head with a blaster.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A sharp disturbance in the force startled Obi-Wan as he dropped the bags he was carrying out to the speeder. Sola noticed that something was wrong and immediately ran over to her father.

"What is it daddy?"

"I felt a disturbance in the force, something is wrong, get your sister and go to your rooms quickly."

While Sola ran off to get her sister, Obi-Wan took out his comlock and said, "Padme, Padme can you hear me, is everything all right?"

But there was no response; Obi-Wan sensed something had happened to her. When he went back into the hut he saw a message was waiting for him from Mon Mothma, he opened up the transmission seeing her face appear in a hologram, "Padme, Obi-Wan, my ship has landed on Mos Eisley we are in docking bay 224 waiting for you."

Obi-Wan knew his daughters had to get on that ship and get safely to Chandrila, there was no time to waste.

"We are going to Mos Eisely now; leave the rest of your things here."

"But what about Mom?" Sola asked shocked.

"Daddy we can't leave mommy" Mara said tugging on his cloak.

"We won't baby, but we need to get you on that ship" Obi-Wan said as he took both of them by the hand and led them out to the speeder.

"Something's happened to Mom hasn't it?" Sola said looking at her father intently. Obi-Wan didn't answer as he drove the speeder.

"Dad, talk to me."

"I don't know Sola, I don't know."

Sola lowered her head sadly and turned and looked at her sister who was sleeping in the back, relieved she didn't hear what was said.

When they finally reached Mos Eisley Obi-Wan took out the girls luggage and carried it to the ship, Mara and Sola following behind. Obi-Wan handed over the luggage to the guards waiting on the ramp. Obi-Wan looked up and noticed Mon Mothma approaching him.

"Hello Obi-Wan, hello Sola, hello Mara." Sola and Mara both ran over to the senator and gave her a big hug.

Obi-Wan smiled as he watched Mon Mothma embrace his daughters, he knew they would be safe with her.

"May I speak with you privately?" Obi-Wan asked once the embrace ended.

"Of course, Sola, Mara, there are some welcome gifts inside the ship for you, why don't you two go look."

Both girls looked over to their father, he nodded in head in response and they both walked up the ramp into the ship.

"Where is Padme?" Mon Mothma asked once the girls were out of sight.

"I don't know, I felt a disturbance in the force, something has happened to her, I need you to take Sola and Mara and keep them safe on Chandrila."

"Obi-Wan, do you think….."

"I need to find Padme, please, take care of our daughters."

"I will, and we will be waiting for you both on Chandrila, I'm going to leave one of the escape pods here in this dock for you."

"Thank you."

Obi-Wan walked into the ship to say goodbye to his girls. He hugged them both tightly before saying, "I will be on Chandrila soon, I promise."

"Daddy I'm worried about Mommy." Sola said as she began to cry.

"It will be alright, we must trust in the force, you must stay strong, and take care of your sister."

Obi-Wan kissed both of them goodbye as he walked off the ship. He needed to get back to the house and mediate to find Padme, time was running out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Padme awoke to find herself in a small hut with her hands tied over her head. Her head felt like it had split in two. She looked around and saw her blaster and comlock on the other side of the hut. She knew immediately what had happened; she had taken by the Tusken Raiders.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, 'Obi-Wan, I need you' she said to herself hoping somehow, someway, he would hear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once Obi-Wan had arrived back to the hut, he saw Threepio coming out the front door walking over to him.

"Master Kenobi, Miss Padme and R2 have still not returned!"

"I know Threepio."

Obi-Wan walked into the bedroom and sad down on the bed, crossing his legs preparing to mediate, he needed to reach out to the force and find Padme. Just as he was about to close his eyes he heard Threepio knock.

"Master Kenobi, it's very important I speak with you sir."

"Yes Threepio" Obi-Wan said as he opened the door.

"R2 is coming toward the hut, he is by himself sir."


	51. Chapter 51

PART 51

"R2" Obi-Wan said surprisingly as he let R2 pass through the door.

"What happened, where is miss Padme!" Threepio said urgently.

After a series of beeps and woot's Threepio finally said, "He says they were attaked by sand people, they hit miss Padme over the head with a gun and dragged her off. When he followed after them the sand people blasted their guns at him."

"Which way were they headed?" Obi-Wan asked urgently.

"South sir" Threepio answered.

"I need to find that camp, but I'll have to wait until the suns go down, I can't risk them seeing me."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Padme stood in silence as the Tusken Raider started whipping her back, she was in great pain, would not let them see that, the tears silently rolling down her face.

'Obi-Wan will come for me, I know he will' she thought to herself as the whip struck her back once more.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan checked in with Mon Mothma to make sure she and the girls made it to Chandrila safely. The senator told him that the girls were fine but extremely worried about their mother and him.

"Tell them I will be contacting them soon, and that we are both with them."

"I will Obi-Wan, please find Padme."

"I will" and then he ended the transmission.

He went outside and got on his speeder before taking off he said, "If any messages come through, you can reach me on my Comlock."

"Yes Master Kenobi, please take care of miss Padme, and yourself sir."

"I'll be back soon" and then he sped off into the dusk.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Darth Vader sat in his chair while his star destroyer was traveling in hyperspace, they were told of a rebel base being formed on a nearby planet, the Emperor had ordered him and his men to go there and annihilate the base and the rebel troops.

While he sat there deep in thought, he started getting a vision, it was similar to the vision he had of Padme dying in childbirth, only this was much worse, she was in a dark room screaming and crying out, only this time it was for Obi-Wan instead of him. He could feel Padme's pain as he saw her face scrunch up.

'She's in danger' he thought to himself as he opened his eyes.

"Captain" he said through his comlock.

"Yes Lord Vader"

"There is going to be a change of plan, before we go to the rebel base we must change course, we are going to Tatooine."

"But my lord, what about…"

"No questions captain, change course immediately."

"Yes my Lord."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Obi-Wan hid in the darkness as he saw the Tusken Raider camp a few feet away. He could feel Padme's presence, she was weak, but she was holding on. He knew the sand people were still in the hut with her, he had to wait to make his move. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he saw three sand people emerge from the hut and walk off. Now was his chance.

He entered the hut using his lighsabre, he had to enter from the back to stay hidden. Once he entered the hut he saw Padme tied up, her face covered in blood.

He didn't have time to feel anger; he needed to get her out of there as quickly as possible.

"Padme, I'm here" he said as he gently but quickly untied her hands.

She panted heavily, then slowly opened her eyes and took in his face, a small smile forming, "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, I'm getting you out of here."

"I knew you'd come, I knew if I held on you'd be here."

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner."

"No it's alright, ahhhh" she cried out in pain as he untied her feet. She continued to whimper as he freed her from the heavily knotted ropes.

"Shhh it's alright, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he whispered as he laid his head down on her shoulder. He then started wiping the blood from her face with his tunic.

"They tortured me."

"I know, I'm so sorry my love, I should have protected you."

"It's not your fault; I just wanted to say goodbye to Luke on my own."

"Padme, we have to go now" he said as he picked her up as gently as he could. She immediately started screaming in pain and he put her back down, afraid the sand people would hear.

"I can't; it hurts, I think my ribs are broken."

He touched her chest gently, putting his hand on her mouth to mask the screams; her ribs were definitely broken, along with a few other bones. He released all his anger into the force.

"Where is Sola and Mara?" she panted, he noticed her breathing was becoming more and more shallow.

"They are safe, they are on Chandrila."

"Good." Her eyes kept drifting in and out.

"Padme, I need you to hold on." He was about to use the force to put her asleep when all of the sudden he heard loud noises coming from outside the small hut. He then felt a very familiar presence, Vader.

Blast fire could be heard from outside, Obi-Wan began to use the force to hide their location, but it was too late.

Darth Vader emerged into the room along with two stormtroopers, he looked down at Obi-Wan and Padme then lounged forward, knocking Obi-Wan over and away from Padme.

"Leave us" Vader screamed and the two stormtroppers left the hut immediately.

Obi-Wan watched as Vader knelt down beside Padme taking her in his arms. He knew the dark lord would not hurt her; he wasn't sure about himself though.

"Padme" he said in his deep, dark voice.

"Ani?" she said as she slowly opened her eyes, the blast fire continuing outside.

"Stay with me Padme" he said as she started to drift out of consciousness. "You are safe now."

"Yes, oh Ani, I'm so sorry, for everything" she said as she grabbed his hand.

He didn't respond, instead all that was heard was his deep breaths, Obi-Wan wondered if there were tears behind the mask.

"Padme" he finally said.

"Where is Obi-Wan?"

"I'm right here Padme" Obi-Wan said softly in the distance.

"I love……." she started to say then released Vader's hand, releasing her last breath.

She was gone.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

"No, no, no, no" Obi-Wan said as he approached Padme's body. Vader had stepped away staring down at her. He ran out of the hut, Obi-Wan heard his lightsabre ignite as he started killing the sand people, Obi-Wan could feel the rage flowing through him.

He sobbed as he held Padme close to him, his face pressing against hers, he suddenly realized something through the force.

He needed to move quickly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vader killed every Tusken Raider without mercy, he lost his mother to those animals, and now he lost the love of his life. They must all be destroyed.

"Take your men and search the area, I want every one of them killed."

"Yes my Lord" as the stormtroppers got to work diligently.

He walked back into the Hut, he needed to see Padme one last time, then he would finish off Obi-Wan and take her body to Naboo. He stared in disbelief when he entered.

Obi-Wan was gone, along with Padme's body.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't understand what happened, I felt her, she was alive!" Vader said as he paced in front of the Emperor.

"It seems, in your anger, you killed her."

"I, I couldn't have, she was alive!" he shouted as he used the force to tear up the room.

"Do you feel her now?"

"No, after she said the words 'I love' she then released her grip from me, her force presence was gone."

"She is dead Lord Vader, your anger at seeing her tortured by the sand people, along with being in Obi-Wan arms destroyed her."

"I can bring her back!"

"No one can bring someone back from the dead."

"But you said the sith can keep someone from dying!"

"The sith can also bring death to someone."

"I've lost her, I've lost everything."

"She's been dead to you for years, now it's just official, and now you can achieve your full potential as a sith!"

"What would you know about love?" he said as he stormed out of his master's chambers.

The Emperor smiled as he saw him leave, Padme was finally gone, the woman he had been trying to kill for ten years has finally met her fate in the arms of her former husband.

He also could not feel her presence; the only explanation was that Vader had killed her in his anger.

'Now the rebellion will be crushed and no one can sway Lord Vader away from the dark side' he thought to himself.

'Good riddance Padme, the good that was once in Anakin Skywalker has now died along with you.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan sat in the small escape pod Mon Mothma had left behind, Threepio at the controls with R2.

"Set the course for Chandrila."

"Yes Master Kenobi" Threepio replied happily.

Obi-Wan approached the very small room in the back; he opened the door and smiled as he entered.

Lying on the bed, very weak and badly injured was Padme.

"We set the course for Chandrila, you'll be in good hands soon" he said as he leaned in.

"I'm in good hands already." He could tell she was in great pain and struggled to get the words out.

"Save your strength."

"It's alright, I need to hear your voice, see your face."

"You gave me quite a scare."

"Sorry" she said with a faint smile.

"You're forgiven" he said as he kissed her forehead. Her force presence was very weak, he could barely feel it. He was sure Vader the Emperor could not feel it, perhaps not even Master Yoda. He himself had thought she was dead until he pressed his face against hers, then he realized she was alive, but barely. He carried her out of the hut and took off on his speeder, the stormtroppers not paying attention as they continued blasting their fire at the sand people.

When he got Padme and the droids on the escape pod, he laid her down on the bed, and her eyes fluttered open. She was alive, she would be okay.

"Obi-Wan" she had said so softly he could barely hear her.

"I'm here" he chocked, tears of relief and joy coming down his face, never being more relieved in his whole life.

He sat with her as the escape pod traveled in hyperspace. She was sleeping, her breathing very faint, but she was holding on.

Obi-Wan didn't know why her force presence was so faint, or what had caused her to appear dead back at the Tusken Raider camp. The questions ran through his mind but he had little time to ponder them. What mattered now was getting Padme to Chandrilla, she needed medical attention.


	54. Chapter 54

Part 54

Once they landed on Chandrila Padme was immediately taken to the hospital wing of Mon Mothma's palace. Obi-Wan waited outside impatiently as the medical droids and doctors attended to her.

Mon Mothma asked if she should bring Sola and Mara to the waiting room, but Obi-Wan felt it was best to wait until they heard from the doctors.

"I don't want them to worry anymore than they already are" he said pacing back and forth.

"I understand, once I get the okay from the doctors I'll send them over" she said before she turned and left the waiting room.

Finally after three hours of waiting a doctor emerged from the operating room. "We got her stabilized."

"Can I go see her?"

"Yes, but not for long, we just brought her out of the anesthesia, she needs to rest."

When Obi-Wan walked inside he saw Padme hooked up to an IV and a heart machine. "Scaring me half to death has become a habit of yours" he said as he bent down and stroked her face.

She forced a small smile, still groggy from the anesthesia, "Where are the girls?"

"They are on their way; you should get some rest though."

"Not until I see them."

He knew there was no use arguing with her, so he stood beside her holding her hand until their two daughters came into the room.

"Mommy!" Mara shouted as she ran over to Padme's bed, her sister trailing behind.

"Girls be careful" Obi-Wan said but then Padme interrupted him saying, "It's okay Obi-Wan" as Mara and Sola wrapped their arms around her.

Padme let out a small cough and both girls pulled away, afraid they had hurt her. But Padme pulled them both close for another hug.

"I've missed you both so much; I'm never leaving you again, ever."

"Does this mean you are going to stay?" Sola asked hopeful the answer would be yes.

"Yes, I am staying, once I get to leave here."

"Mommy you should see all the pictures I made for you" Mara said tugging on her mother's hand.

"She will Mara, but right now your mother needs to rest" Obi-Wan said pulling her off of the bed.

Both girls kissed their mother goodbye before a medical droid came into the room, administering a sedative into Padme's IV, Obi-Wan walked the girls out as Padme drifted off into a deep sleep, not getting to say goodbye himself.

Once outside the room, Sola went up to Obi-Wan and embraced him. He bent down and wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you Dad" she whispered into his ear.

He hugged her tighter in response, he then felt a small hand touch his shoulder and he looked up and saw Mara smiling at him. He reached out with his other arm and brought her to his chest, holding both girls tightly. His family was together, and safe.

When the hug ended Mara said, "I drew some pictures for you too Daddy."

"Well, let's go see them then" he said as he picked her giving her a piggy back ride as he took Sola's hand as she led the way to their quarters.

Obi-Wan was shocked at how big both girl's room's were, each one had a separate bedroom beside the other. They had to share a room when they lived in their apartment on Roon.

"Looks like Mon Mothma has been treating you two well."

"She's been really nice, but Mara comes and sleeps in my room from time to time."

"I get nightmares" the young girl said in response.

"I'm sure you sister does not mind" Obi-Wan said kissing her on the forehead.

"No, but now she can go into you and Mom's room instead of mine" Sola said teasingly.

"Will you be staying with us too Daddy?" Mara asked.

"Of course he will silly" Sola said annoyed.

"Don't call your sister names, yes, I will be staying too honey."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door followed by Mon Mothma's face peering through the door. "May I come in?"

"Of course" Sola said running over to her and giving her a hug. Obi-Wan smiled at the exchange but wondered just how close Mon Mothma had gotten with both girls. He couldn't help but wonder if his daughters had become closer to her than they were to Padme and himself.

"Master Kenobi I've set up a room for you, all your things have been brought in."

"Thank you Senator."

"I was wondering if Sola and Mara would like to come with me to get some ice cream, that way you will have a chance to unpack your things."

"Can we Dad please!" Sola said looking up at him.

"Of course you can, be good" he said as both girls came over to give him another hug.

He watched as they both walked out of the room hand in hand with the Senator, a big smile on Mon Mothma's face. He knew she cared for them deeply, but he couldn't help but feel jealousy, she had provided a more much luxurious life than the one he gave them on Roon. The kind of life Padme was used to. The kind of life Padme had wanted to give them on Naboo he thought bitterly.

That night he meditated in his room, trying to make sense of all the emotions going through him. He was still concerned about Padme and his family's safety, as well as trying to figure out what happened back on Tatooine. He knew he would have to confront Padme sooner or later.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door interrupting his thoughts. He turned and saw Mara enter his room. "Hi" she said walking over to him.

"You should be in bed" he said as he rose from where he was sitting.

"I had another bad dream."

"It will be alright sweetheart" he said as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

"Daddy, will you teach me about the force again?" she asked as he got into the bed beside her.

"Yes, but have you been working on the exercises I gave you to do?"

"I have, I've become very good, I'm much better at it than Sola."

"The force is strong in you, but it is strong in your sister as well."

"She gets mad she can't do what I can do."

"It is harder for her; you must learn to help her."

"I try but she won't let me!"

Obi-Wan chuckled, Sola had Padme's stubbornness. Besides looking exactly like Padme she had her exact temper as well. "I will talk with her."

"I missed you Daddy" Mara said as she looked up at Obi-Wan with her big brown eyes. She too looked a lot like Padme only Mara had his hair color.

"I missed you too" he said wrapping his arm around her tiny shoulders. He watched her as she quickly drifted off to sleep. He was glad she decided to come to him instead of Sola or Mon Mothma. Being on Chandrila gave him a chance to be a father again and he hoped he had another chance to make things right with his daughters.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Obi-Wan held Padme's hand as they listened to what the doctor had to say.

"We need to run some more tests to make sure everything is alright."

"Has something happened?" Padme asked with great concern.

"You sustained massive internal damage as well as bleeding. We stopped the bleeding but there may be some problems with your pancreas and liver, as well as your reproductive system."

Padme nodded her head in response. Obi-Wan walked away from the bed and started pacing the room. "Obi-Wan?" she asked noticing his anxiety.

He slammed his fist into the wall and turned around his eyes filling up with tears, "How can you be so calm?"

"Because we have to be strong for our daughters; and because we don't have a choice."

"Sir if you want to talk with one of the nurses…."

"What I want is for you to leave" Obi-Wan shouted his eyes bloodshot with rage.

"I'm sorry, it will be fine" Padme said to the doctor as he looked at her with concern before walking out of the room.

"You need to pull yourself together, this is not like you" she hissed.

"My patience has run thin Padme; there is only so much I can take."

"What is it?"

"I feel I have lost Sola and Mara, and I'm confused by what happened at the Raider camp, aren't you at all concerned about Vader and the Emperor?"

"No, I'm not, what do you mean you've lost Sola and Mara?" she said focusing the attention on them.

"They love Mon Mothma."

"Of course they do, they were here with her for a long time, but they still need their father."

"I think they managed fine without me."

"No, they didn't Obi-Wan, I spoke regularly with Mon Mothma while on Tatooine, a lot of the conversations I had with her you don't even know about. They've grown close to her yes, but they haven't forgotten about us."

"I know they still need you."

"And they need you as well; didn't you say Mara came into your room last night?"

"Yes."

"Well, if she didn't need you anymore she wouldn't have done that, I know my girls."

"It's all just so hard."

"It is, but we are here together with them again, we will get through this."

"I should be the one comforting you" he said as he took her hand in his.

"It's alright, even a Jedi Master can get insecure at times" she said with a grin.

"I'm just so worried about you."

"We have to be strong" she said as she pulled him down for a hug. She wanted to tell Obi-Wan what had happened on Tatooine, but it would have to wait for now.


	55. Chapter 55

Part 55

After a massive medication treatment along with surgery, the doctors on Chandrila were able to save Padme's liver, she had her pancreas removed and an artificial one to replace it. As for her reproductive system, the doctors were able to stop the internal bleeding and no permanent damage was done. She was no longer considered in critical condition and would be able to leave the hospital in a couple of days.

During the two days that Padme spent in recovery, Obi-Wan got the chance to be with his daughters again. When they weren't visiting Padme, Obi-Wan spent a lot of time working on exercises with the girls. Mara had continued to be more advanced than Sola, but Obi-Wan made sure to give special attention to Sola in helping her to use the force. It was a great bonding experience for Sola and Obi-Wan, he hadn't felt this close with his daughter since they were together on Roon. He realized how much he missed while he and Padme were away on Tatooine for all those months, and how much he needed his daughters. Padme was right, he couldn't leave Sola and Mara, he had to find a way to keep the family together. And he knew the person he needed to talk to about it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What are we going to do?" Padme asked looking up at Obi-Wan, concerned about the future of their family.

"We are going to stay on Chandrila with Sola and Mara."

"Here in the palace?"

"No, I've spoken with Mon Mothma, you and I will be living in a small village right outside the palace gates."

"And the girls?"

"They will live here; they will legally be Mon Monthma's"

"What do you mean?"

"She is going to formally adopt them."

"WHAT?"

"Padme, it's the only way, Mon Mothma and I have discussed this, we think for Sola and Mara's safety it is best that the girls are not traced back to us."

"You mean by changing their names?"

"Yes."

"But when we would see them? How can we be a family if they are not living with us?"

"They will only be living in the palace while they are attending school, during holidays they will be with us in the village, and they can come visit us, we can still see them everyday sweetheart."

"I can't give up my girls Obi-Wan."

"You won't, Mon Monthma knows this is not the type of adoption Bail has with Leia, this is for our daughter's protection. The Emperor and Vader will never know who Sola and Mara really are."

"What is she going to tell the public?"

"That she adopted two orphans who recently lost their parents."

"And the girls will be changing their names?"

"Just their last name."

"And they will come visit us?"

"Yes, palace security will be escorting them to our apartment after school everyday."

"What about our stuff on Tatooine? Will you be going back for it?"

"Yes, I didn't get to bring much of our things here, I will be returning to Tatooine tomorrow to get the rest of it."

"Will you do something for me Obi-Wan?"

"Anything."

"Take me to see Luke, just one last time."

He hesitated before answering, it was a risky move, but he couldn't deny her, she would never see her son again.

"Okay."

"Thank you" she said quietly as she gave him a gentle kiss in appreciation.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Padme and Obi-Wan arrived on Tatooine, he decided this time Padme was not going to leave his sight. He rented a speeder for them to take to the Lars homestead.

As he helped her off the speeder he noticed how she was still in pain from the surgery, he reached out through the force to help ease her pain. She looked up at him and smiled showing her thanks. He noticed she had become more aware of the force lately.

She was dressed in a red cloak, her hood covering her hair, but once she pulled the hood down her long brown curls were revealed. There was never a moment she didn't look beautiful.

"Do I look professional?"

"You're gorgeous."

"I'm serious Obi-Wan; perhaps I should have worn one of my senate gowns instead of this plain pink dress underneath this cloak. I want to look nice for Luke."

"I personally never cared for those huge gowns you wore, you look too formal when you wear them, you want Luke to remember Padme, not Amidala."

"I just want him to remember this moment."

"He will, and it doesn't matter how you look, but you always look beautiful."

A big grin came to her face when all of the sudden Owen appeared in the doorway.

"I thought I'd heard a speeder outside, was wondering if you were ever going to come to the door" he said coldly.

"Hello Owen, how are you?" Padme said gently smiling at him.

"I've been better."

"May we come in?"

"You can, but he can't."

Padme turned to look at Obi-Wan, unsure of what to do, he smiled at her and said, "go ahead, it will be fine."

She followed Owen into the house, as she walked down the stairs into the kitchen she said, "I don't appreciate the way you treated my husband back there."

"I'm sorry Padme, but I don't like him, I don' want him near Luke."

"He would never do Luke harm."

"I think Obi-Wan is a bad influence."

"He isn't, but I am not here to talk about Obi-Wan; I came to see Luke, may I see him?"

"Why do you want to see him?"

"A few months ago I saw him at the market in Mos Eisley, I spoke with him briefly, you've raised him well, Obi-Wan and I are leaving Tatooine, I wanted to say goodbye, this is my last chance to see him."

"How do you know you will never return?"

"It's too dangerous; I have to protect my daughters from the Empire."

"Where will you go?"

"We will be with the rebel alliance."

"I hope it works out for you, I'll go find Luke for you."

"Thank you Owen."

She stood anxiously while he went to get Luke, the moment had finally come, her last moment with her son.


	56. Chapter 56

PART 56

She wondered if he would remember her; remember that day at the market. 'Maybe he's forgotten me' she thought.

Beru appeared into the kitchen, carrying drinks on a small tray.

"I'll help you with that" Padme said as she came over and took the tray out of Beru's hands and set it down on the kitchen table.

"Do you want me to take your cloak?"

"Yes, thank you" as Padme removed her red velvet cloak Beru noticed the light pink velvet dress she was wearing underneath. She looked at Padme in envy.

"That's such a beautiful dress, I love the material."

"Thank you Beru, I had it made for me when we were living on Roon. I could give you the name of the store; maybe you can place an order and have sent to you."

"I could never afford a dress like that."

"They sell dresses and materials at very decent prices there. I wasn't always a senator, I come from a middle class family on Naboo, I know how to bargain shop" she said with a warm smile.

"Still, I would never look as elegant as you in a dress that nice."

"You're elegant Beru, you remind me a lot of my sister Sola on Naboo."

"You're very kind." Suddenly they were interrupted by Luke coming into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Kenobi you came!"

"Hello Luke, but please, call me Padme."

"Where's Ben?"

"He's outside Luke" Owen said sternly.

"Do you want to come see my room?" Luke said grabbing Padme's hand.

She turned back and looked at Beru and Owen as Luke dragged her away, they didn't seem to mind her going off with Luke alone.

"This is my room" he said cheerfully as they entered his small room.

"It's very nice, I like it."

"These are my star fighter jet models, I want to get the new ones, but Uncle Owen said maybe for my next birthday."

"You are ten?"

"Yep, I had a small party; some of my friends came over. I wish you could have been there."

"I do too, I would have come, but I was away."

"Where did you go?"

"Chandrila."

"Why?"

"My daughters are there."

"Are they still there?"

"Yes, that's why I am here Luke, I've come to say goodbye."

"You and Ben are leaving?"

"Yes."

"Will I ever see you again?"

She didn't know what to say, she wished she could one day see him again, but her heart told her otherwise.

"I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"It's a gift a very special person gave to me a long time ago, I want you to have it, you give it to the person to let them know you love them."

"And you want me to have it?"

"Yes, I want you to have it to remember me."

"I don't need anything to remember you; I'll never forget you and Ben."

"I'm glad, I wish I could have known you better Luke, you are a very nice boy."

"You are the nicest lady I've ever met."

She reached down and gave him a hug, she held him for a few moments, not wanting to let him go, but she knew she had to.

She reached out and grabbed his hand and placed a small box in it.

"Goodbye Luke" she said as she kissed his cheek gently trying her best to hold back the tears.

She walked out of the room quickly shutting his bedroom door. She grabbed her cloak and quickly thanked Beru and Owen and said her goodbyes while walking out to the door. They were startled by her sudden urge to leave.

She had to get out of there as quickly as she could before she did or said something she would regret.

She ran out to the speeder and got in. "Drive" she said with anger in her voice as Obi-Wan approached her.

He got into the driver's seat and turned on the engine. He sped off into the setting Tatooine suns.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later on that night, while Luke was in room, he opened up the small box Padme had given him. He found a small wooden pendant inside. He never saw anything like it before, it was strung to a necklace. He remembered what Padme had said earlier.

"You give it to someone to let them know you love them."

He placed the necklace over his head and tucked it under his shirt. He was sad he would never see her again. He wished he could see all the places she had seen, he wanted to leave Tatooine, he hated living here.

His thoughts turned to his mother, he wondered if his mother had been as elegant and beautiful as Padme. 'Her daughter's are really lucky, to have a mother like that' he thought.

And for the first time in his young life, Luke Skywalker longed for another life, he wanted a life away from Tatooine, he wanted to see other worlds. He couldn't wait till he was older and could join the Academy. But most of all, he wanted to leave Tatooine so he could see Padme again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She stared out of the window on the star craft Obi-Wan was piloting back to Chandrila. She had done it, she had said her goodbyes. And she had done it without showing her tears, without showing Luke that she was sad, she did it without showing anything.

Her thoughts turned to Anakin, she thought back to the day he gave her the Jappor snippet. He said he was giving it to her to remember him by, now she gave it their son, to remember her by.

She thought about what could have been, how she and Anakin could have been happy, how they could have been a family together with Luke and Leia.

But that happy ending never came; instead her twins will never know each other and live separate lives. Anakin is now Darth Vader, and she had another life with Obi-Wan and the girls. A life she wouldn't give up in the world.

She gave Luke the Jappor snippet in the hope that one day the good that is still in Anakin will come back. She gave it to Luke for luck, and to show him that she loved him.

She just hoped one day he would he would understand what it all meant.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He felt tears dripping down onto his chest. He looked down and saw her crying softly. They lay in each other's arms on the bed after making love, they hadn't spoken, there was nothing to say.

All he could was be there for her, in a few days she would be signing over her parental rights to Mon Mothma, he knew it wasn't going to be easy for her.

"Get some rest" he said placing a kiss on the top of her forehead.

She didn't respond, she didn't look up at him, she continued to weep quietly on his chest, pulling him closer to her, never letting him go.


	57. Chapter 57

PART 57

She signed the papers legally handing over her rights to Mon Mothma, Obi-Wan signed as well. Just as with Luke, she had done it without showing her tears. She reached down and gave her girls a big hug and kiss before she walked out of the room. Later on that evening Mon Mothma brought the girls over to their small apartment outside of the Palace walls.

"Have a good day at school tomorrow, be good, study hard" Padme said as she walked Sola and Mara to the door.

"I'll miss you mommy" Mara said as wrapped her small arms around Padme.

"You guys better go, don't want to be tired on your first day of school" Obi-Wan said taking Mara by the hand.

"We are coming back tomorrow right?" asked Sola.

"Yes, whenever you want to come, all you have to do is ask Mon Mothma" Padme said stroking her face.

"We'll see you two tomorrow, you can tell us about your first day" Obi-Wan said as he opened the door.

Both girls gave Padme one more hug, she hugged them back tightly forcing herself to be strong for their sake. Obi-Wan came over and hugged them as well, all four of them in a tight embrace.

"May the force be with you."

"You too Dad" Sola said as she turned and left, Mara following behind.

Padme watched as both girls got into the small speeder escorted by Mon Mothma's security guards. When she saw them safely out of sight she turned around and shut the door.

For the rest of the night she stayed in their bedroom, not coming out. Obi-Wan began to worry and decided to go into the room and found Padme looking through old holographic images of the girls.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How Anakin and I could have had a photo album like this for Luke and Leia."

He sat down beside her on the bed and laid his hand gently on her knee. Even though he didn't like to hear about Anakin he knew she needed his support.

"What we had is dead and it is dead because he let it happen."

"I don't think it was entirely Anakin's fault."

"No, I was to blame as well…"

"I meant the Emperor….and me."

"No, it wasn't you Obi-Wan, sure Anakin blamed a lot of it on you, but the fault lies mostly with me and him."

"You need to stop blaming yourself."

"I've been thinking about him a lot ever since I saw Luke; he's so much like his father."

"He is, the force is strong with him, but he's not Anakin, remember that."

"He will bring Anakin back to the good side."

He smiled at her; he didn't want to tell her he felt the good that was once in his former apprentice was gone forever. He wanted her to still have that hope in him, hope that he himself did not have.

"What happened back on Tatooine, the night I thought I lost you?" he decided to take a chance and bring up the subject with her.

"I was wondering when you were going to bring that up."

"Something happened, I can sense it."

"Something did happen, now that the girls are gone; it is safe to finally tell you, and to show you."

"Show me?"

"Yes, that day at the Tusken Raider camp, when Anakin came into the room, I had lost all hope, I was afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Yes, afraid that he would try to kill you, or others, at that moment, I really did not want to live anymore, I was reminded of everything I lost, what I could lose, I was about to give up."

"But?"

"I saw a vision, through the force, I saw Qui-Gon."

"Qui-Gon!"

"Yes, he's found the pathway to immortality; he showed me how to be more aware of the force, and how to make my force presence unknown."

"That's why you I couldn't feel you, that's why I thought you were dead."

"Yes, Anakin and Palpatine cannot sense my presence either, the only way they could is if they were physically near me."

"It all makes sense now, how when I touched you, I could feel your presence, but barely."

"Yes, but that is not all."

"There's more?"

"I'm going to teach you how to communicate with Qui-Gon, and how to make your force presence unknown to Anakin and the Emperor as well, we finally can stop running and hiding."

He grabbed her and held her tightly; he couldn't believe he was going to talk to his former master again, and that even in death he was still watching out for him. "Thank you" he whispered.

"You can thank Qui-Gon yourself when you talk to him, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner."

"No it's alright, I'm just so glad I'll get to talk to him again, I've missed him."

She smiled and pulled him close for another hug, savoring the fact that they can finally raise their daughter's in peace.


	58. Chapter 58

CHAPTER 58

Obi-Wan always knew he would be re-united with Qui-Gon one day through the force, but he never thought it would happen before he became one with the force. They spend hours talking, Obi-Wan telling Qui-Gon about Anakin's training, his fall to darkness, and how he felt responsible for all of it.

"The fault does not lie with you Obi-Wan, Anakin chose his fate."

"I thought I could train him as well as you or master Yoda, I was wrong."

"You did the best job anyone could do, you and Padme believed in Anakin when no one else did."

Padme. He still had not brought up what happened between the two of them. He wasn't sure how to explain his feelings to his former master.

"Are you afraid to bring up the subject of your marriage to the former Queen?"

"Yes, she was also……"

"Anakin's wife I know, I saw and felt everything that happened Obi-Wan."

"Then you know the guilt I feel."

"You were a good friend to Padme, deep friendship can often turn into something more. You did not intentionally pursue Padme to hurt Anakin, though I did sense your resentment towards him."

"For lying, not only to me, but the entire Jedi Order."

"Is that the reason you continued the affair? To get even?"

"No…..yes…..I don't know. My decision to continue to be with Padme was because she needed me, but the selfish side of me wanted her, that too was a factor in my decision."

"You are human Obi-Wan, it's in our nature to love and want to be loved."

"But it goes against the Jedi code!"

"It does, but you know I never cared for the code."

Obi-Wan smiled remembering his old master's defiance when it came to the code.

"Obi-Wan, I have been nothing but proud of you and all that you have done. You trained Anakin, you were there for Padme when she needed someone most, you fought the Sith. Padme lived and now you are a father to two wonderful girls. I can't be anything but proud."

"I still feel responsible."

"You shouldn't, you did the best anyone could do. You have to let go, let go Obi-Wan."

He knew Qui-Gon was right, ever since his death on Naboo he had felt nothing but guilt, and that guilt continued to grow. He knew he needed to let go, perhaps with his master's help he could finally be free of the past. He could do something he hadn't done in a long time, look towards the future.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Padme, Sola, and Mara saw a great change in Obi-Wan over the weeks. He was less nervous and anxious and seemed excited about their future on Chandrila. He wasn't nearly as formal as he used to be and was more personable towards people. Sola and Mara never saw their father so relaxed and happy.

Padme knew the sudden change in Obi-Wan was due to his re-connection with his master and finally being able to forgive himself. He opened up to her more freely and no longer tried to hide his feelings and guilt. He could actually have a conversation about Anakin without the tension and unsaid feelings. He poured his heart out to her, about the feelings of jealously and resentment, how some of his actions were done out of selfishness. How he wanted Anakin to hurt as much as he did when it came to his feelings for her. He told her every detail of their fight on Mustafar, what was said, what was unsaid, about everything.

He was amazed by her support, even when he confessed about the horrid details of Mustafar and how Anakin was injured; she never looked at him in disgust or contempt.

"Thank you for telling me how you feel, for being honest."

"I never wanted to hurt you; I kept it from you to spare more pain."

"So what changed your mind?"

"I knew the only way to forgive myself was to tell the truth, all of it."

She smiled at him with a look of understanding, while she got up and reached her arms out in an embrace. "I love you" she whispered.

For the first time in years he couldn't bring himself to say the words back. He was so overcome by emotion he could not form the words. Instead he showed her his feelings in a gentle kiss, showing her how much he loved her back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan was finally free, free of his guilt, free of his constant worry. He and Padme were finally able to hide from the Emperor, their force presence hidden, and their children safely hidden and adopted by Mon Mothma. He had learned from Qui-Gon the pathway to immortality and no longer feared what would happen to his children and the twins when he was gone. He knew he would watch over them and guide them using the force. For the first time since the Empire was established he saw hope for the future, it was no longer wishful thinking, it was about to happen.

Just one chapter left---thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews.


End file.
